Mi Flor De Otoño
by Gariitaa
Summary: Ryoma un chico de diesiceis años, llevaba una vida normal y sin muchas preocupaciones, pero las vueltas que da el destino lo hara cambiar de parecer... RyoSaku
1. Que odioso!

N/A: ¡Hola!, bueno este es un fic RyoSaku, que eh tenido en mente hacer desde hace mucho tiempo…

Ryoma: tu y tus…

¡Silencio!, agradece que siempre te dejo bien… (Sonrío satisfactoriamente)

Ryoma: no es cierto ¬¬! Siempre me dejas como un idiota

Ryoma querido… (Cambia cara de ángel a demonio) eres un idiota ¬¬!

Ryoma: ¬¬! Ahora no te hablaré más

…………….

Bien… ojalá se le pase pronto ToT……………. Les diré algunas cosas, para que comprendan bien la historia.

_**Por favor **_= La historia se detiene y la autora entra haciendo una aclaración, o contando algo

Dejen = __La autora narra

_Reviews _= Pensamientos

Bien gracias, espero disfruten el capitulo…

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

La luz del sol, estaba más brillante de lo normal, el BENDITO despertador, sonó, y un joven ambarino somnoliento, lo tomó y lo lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo contra la pared, se volvió a hundir bajo sus sábanas.

Luego de un par de minutos, el chico comenzó a dormirse nuevamente, si no fuera por una joven peliazul que entró a su cuarto.

¡Ryoma, ya levántate es tarde! – Dijo ella con las manos en las caderas

¡Cinco minutos más! – fue la respuesta de Ryoma

¡Ya no hay tiempo! Apresúrate - dijo ella volviendo a la cocina

El joven se levantó a paso lento, no le importaba llegar tarde, por lo que lo que tenía que hacer, lo hizo tranquilamente.

Salió del baño, con el uniforme de su instituto, llego a la cocina y se sentó para poder desayunar.

Ohayu – dijo Ryoma tomando un panecillo

Buenas – dijo su padre Nanjiroh desde la sala leyendo el "periódico"

¡Ryoma Echizen! Es tarde y ¡tú todavía sigues aquí! – Dijo Rinko, la madre del ambarino

Lo sé – dijo secamente el joven

Seguramente, se irá a encontrar con su novia – Dijo Nanjiroh con sus comentarios "amables" como cada mañana

Al saber que su padre, comenzaría a fastidiarlo como hacia de costumbre, se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida.

Mientras en otra casa, una chica con ojos color carmesí, salió de la ducha y el baño de su casa con el uniforme de su instituto ya puesto, corrió hacia la cocina y tomo un panecillo.

¡Adiós abuela, nos vemos en el instituto! – Gritó la chica saliendo de casa

¡Ve con cuidado Sakuno! – dijo la vieja Sumire mientras escuchaba el golpe de la puerta

La chica corría a toda velocidad, aún le quedaban exactamente… 2 minutos para llegar al instituto.

Al no poder más, ya que lógica y biológicamente un ser humano necesita del aire para poder vivir, tuvo que parar, para poder tomar el necesario, vio la hora mientras lo hacía.

_No es necesario que siga corriendo, de todos modos ya llegué tarde, y de seguro me castigarán – _pensó la chica

_**Su nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki, edad dieciséis años, es la nieta de la entrenadora del club de tenis, ella vive con su abuela, ya que sus padres fallecieron cuando ella era muy pequeña, siempre ha sido una chica introvertida y tímida, pero eso no quita el hecho de que es una joven hermosa para la vista de muchos.**_

_**Desafortunadamente para muchos, su corazón tiene dueño, Hiroshi Kinomoto, era para muchos el chico más afortunado por tener, a Sakuno Ryuzaki de novia, estaban juntos desde primer año, así es que todos veían futuro en ellos.**_

Sakuno ya comenzaba a llegar a su instituto, Seishun Gakuen, y sin darse cuenta.

¡Ouch! – dijo una voz masculina

¿Podrías fijarte? – preguntó ella con voz molesta, pero no gritando

¡La que debería fijarse, eres tú! – dijo un ambarino notablemente cabreado

¿Se puede saber quien eres tú para venir a gritarme? – dijo la chica más molesta aún

Echizen Ryoma – dijo el joven, y retomó su camino, entrando al instituto

La chica, parpadeó tres veces y luego, ella también entro a Seigaku.

_**Echizen Ryoma, un joven tenista de dieciséis años, capitán del club de tenis del instituto Seigaku, un chico arrogante y frío, no sociabilizaba con nadie, era temible a la hora de hacerle enojar, y sólo se había visto a un grupo ALGO cercano a el, y ese grupo estaba en Seigaku cuando el se encontraba en primer año.**_

_**Era un chico atractivo, para muchas, el más atractivo y popular de todo el instituto, por sus innumerables victorias en el tenis. **_

_**Se podría decir, que además de que el equipo de tenis lo respetase, también lo hacía media Seigaku, ya que daba un aire de respeto, que no todos eran capaces de romper.**_

El joven entró a su salón, y como TODAS las benditas mañanas, lo recibieron con un grito.

_**Al parecer los profesores, eran los más capaces de romper el respeto contra Ryoma.**_

Ryoma espero fuera de su salón como era de costumbre, una vez lo dejaron entrar, fue para como TODOS los días, dormirse en clases.

A la hora que tocó el timbre del receso, el chico se fue a las canchas, ya que debía entrenar un poco.

¡Sakuno-Chan! – gritó una chica de coletas muy animada

Tomo-Chan, ¿Qué sucede? – dijo la chica, que a diferencia de antes, ahora usaba su cabello suelto

¡Hoy te llevaré a lo que voy siempre! – dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

¿A dónde? – preguntó la castaña con un poco de desconfianza

¡A los entrenamientos de tenis! ¿A dónde más? – Dijo Tomoka

Yadda – dijo Sakuno cruzándose de brazos, y cerrando los ojos caprichosamente – no iré a esa cosa

¡Si iras! – dijo Tomoka con las manos en las caderas

¡No, no iré! – dijo Sakuno firmemente

Adivinen que ocurrió luego… ¡Si! Acertaron, ganó Tomoka Osakada, quien gritaba cómo una loca a los chicos que entrenaban, luego de _**literalmente **_arrastrar a Sakuno hasta las canchas.

¡Sakuno, hija has venido! – Dijo Sumire saludando a la chica - ¿podrías acercarte un momento?

¡Hai! – Dijo la chica asintiendo dulcemente a su abuela - ¿Qué sucede?

La vieja Sumire buscó algo entre sus cosas, sacó una caja, y entregándosela a Sakuno dijo: ¿Podrías ayudarme con las curaciones, que halla que hacerle a los jugadores que se lesionen?

La pobre chica no tuvo más opción, que decirle: ¡Hai Obaa-san!

Una vez la chica se sentó en la banca, al lado de su abuela puedo divisar a un joven, algo familiar para ella, algo… ¡odioso!

¡Si!… era el mismo chico ella no podía equivocarse… ¡estaba segura!...

¡Gracias por leer!, Ryoma… puedes despedirte

Ryoma:………….

u.u sigue sin hablarme…

Lo dejare para que se le pase, pueden dejarme Reviews con quejas, peticiones, etc., todo es bienvenido…

No sean duros con migo…

Ryoma… se lo que quieres… ¬¬!... bien, bien lo diré…

(Ryoma se interesa y la mira de reojo, esperando que lo diga)

Lo lamento ¬¬!

Ryoma: Mada, mada dane

¡Bien adiós!, actualizaré pronto…

Ryoma: dejen Reviews ¬¬! _– Kisama… me obligo a decirlo…_


	2. sucesos raros

N/A: ¡Hola!, gracias a todos por leer y dejar Reviews, en verdad, me han dado mucho animo para seguir con el segundo capitulo.

Ryoma: y de verdad no veo que rayos le ven a esa cosa…

Ryoma… ¿quieres comenzar otra pelea?

Ryoma: Hmp

Bueno, bueno, lo mismo del cap. Anterior:

_**Por favor **_= La historia se detiene, y la autora aparece aclarando o contando algo

Dejen = la autora narra la historia

_Reviews _= Pensamientos

_Gracias _= para cuando llaman… será la voz del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Ryoma, ¿puedes dar los Disclaimers?

Ryoma: POT no le pertenece a esta _Fastidiosa y obsesionada _autora, ni tampoco los personajes que aparecen. Son propiedad de Takeshi Konomi. Pero si le pertenece la historia…

¡Gracias!

Ryoma: ¡je!, Mada, mada dane

Si, si como digas… ¡disfruten la lectura!

Ryoma: ¬¬!

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Luego de las prácticas, el receso terminó, los chicos volvieron a sus respectivos salones, como siempre las clases pasaron lenta y aburridamente.

Una vez terminaron, una vocecita chillona, volvió a resonar en la audición de una castaña…

¡Saku-Chan! – gritó Osakada

T… Tomo-Chan – dijo la castaña ya con miedo de que se volviese a repetir lo del receso - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó tímida

¡Debemos volver a las canchas! – dijo feliz la de coletas

¡¿Ahora?! – preguntó descolocada la castaña

¡Hai! – dijo feliz la de coletas

¿Y crees que yo… volveré a ir… para allá? - dijo Sakuno sarcásticamente

¡Claro! – dijo con una gran sonrisa

¿Y que te hace pensar que iré? – preguntó claramente olvidándose de algo

Pues… tu abuela te ha dado una tarea en las prácticas…. – dijo con el dedo índice levantado – además… ahora las prácticas son ¡con los chicos de la universidad!

_**Cuando Ryoma, se encontraba en primer año, los titulares que todos ustedes conocen, se encontraban, unos apunto de graduarse y a otros sólo les faltaba un año.**_

_**Seishun Gakuen, escuela secundaria de gran prestigio en Kantau (no recuerdo cómo se escribe), cuenta también con una prestigiosa universidad.**_

_**A la que los jóvenes titulares antes mencionados, asisten. Como no pueden juntar a titulares universitarios, y titulares secundarios, sólo se conforman con que cada tarde, ambos grupos se junten, y entrenen juntos.**_

Tomo-Chan – dijo la castaña – me temo que quede de verme con Hiroshi, y se molestará si no llego.

¡Pero Sakuno! – Dijo ella apelando a lo dicho por la castaña - ¿para qué están los móviles?

Pero no lo veo desde el sábado – Dijo ella como niña caprichosa

¡Lo puedes ver cualquier otro día! – Dijo ella despreocupadamente - ¡anda yo te presto mi móvil, llámalo! – le entrega su móvil

Sakuno lo toma, y marca el número de Hiroshi.

Un tono

Dos tonos…

Tres tonos……

_¿Hola?_ – Dijo una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea

¿Hiroshi? – Preguntó Sakuno

_¿Sakuno, estás bien?_ – preguntó este preocupado

¡Claro! – Dijo ella – demo…

_¿Qué sucede linda?_ – preguntó preocupado

Hiroshi, no podré ir a nuestra cita hoy – dijo ella con desanimo

_¿Ha ocurrido algo?_ – preguntó el con un poco de curiosidad

Nada importante… - no la dejo terminar

_¿Entonces por que diablos no puedes venir?, ¡no te veo desde el sábado!_ – dijo el alterado

Hiroshi, ¡cálmate! – Intentó ella algo nerviosa – mi abuela me ha dado una tarea en el club de tenis, tendré que quedarme todas las tardes en los entrenamientos

_¿Qué clase de tarea?_ – preguntó el más molesto aún

Etto… de… paramédica – dijo ella cerrando los ojos esperando a que Hiroshi volviera a gritarle…

_**Y no se equivoco… **_

_¡Demonios Sakuno_! – Dijo este más alterado aún - _¡no podré ver a mi novia, por que tiene que ser la enfermera de un montón de críos que se lesionan!, ¡Kisama!_

Hiroshi, no pude decirle que no a mi abuela – dijo esta con un poco de miedo

_¡¿Pero si a tu novio no?!_ – Hiroshi se cabreó de hablar con ella

Clic

Hiroshi había colgado…

Saku, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Osakada al ver lo pálida que estaba la chica

Si Tomo-Chan vámonos – Dijo saliendo del salón

_**En otro lugar de Kantau**_

¿Qué ha sucedido Hiroshi?, te ves molesto – preguntó una joven acariciando el cabello del chico – no me digas que ha sido nuevamente esa noviecita que tienes en el colegio ese Seigaku.

Hai – dijo el volteando y juntando los labios levemente con los de ella – pero ya no tiene importancia, al menos tú vienes a las citas – Luego de decir esto, el chico volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella pero esta vez más apasionadamente.

_**Volviendo a Seigaku**_

Nuevamente, ambas chicas tuvieron que asistir a las prácticas, y para la _**desafortunada**_ de Sakuno, ahora tenía doble responsabilidad, por que tenía que atender a cuanto chico se lesione. _**Sea de la universidad o de la secundaria.**_

Realmente, y no se ocultaba fácilmente, cada chico deseaba lesionarse, para ser atendido por Sakuno Ryuzaki, y eso se pudo notar con lesiones bastantes "graves".

Sakuno-San – dijo un uniceja a la castaña

¿Qué ha ocurrido ahora Horio-Kun? - dijo la castaña rodando los ojos

Me he raspado la rodilla… otra vez – dijo el chico algo nervioso

¡Es la sexta vez! – Dijo con las manos en las caderas - ¡Ten más cuidado para la próxima vez!, ¡no llevas ni veinte minutos entrenando y ya te has lesionado seis veces!

Un muchacho universitario que todos conocían muy bien como "Bouchou Tezuka", tenía en su frente innumerables venitas, que intentaba disimular, hasta que no aguantó más…

¡Quien se vuelva a lesionar, dará 30!… ¡no 60!…. ¡No 150 vueltas a la manzana! – Dijo en modo de orden, a lo que todos tragaron MUCHA saliva.

No hubo más lesiones ese día, y Sakuno tuvo que pedirle a su Obaa-San una carga industrial de banditas para Horio, en el próximo entrenamiento. Luego ella se retiró a su casa.

Suspiro – _Creo que Hiroshi aún sigue molesto con migo – _la chica miró su móvil por milésima vez y volvió a suspirar - _Creo que le diré a Obaa-San que debo dejar la tarea que me ha dado, o de lo contrario no tendré el suficiente tiempo para Hiroshi._

Al llegar a su casa, pudo descansar al fin, en ese día habían ocurrido muchas cosas, y realmente, desde ahora en adelante todo iba a cambiar, tendría que organizarse para que SU tiempo alcanzara para, tareas, trabajos, estudiar para exámenes, la cosa de los entrenamientos, Hiroshi… - _Hiroshi – _pensó la chica – _será mejor que lo llame para ver si aún sigue enfadado._

La chica tomó su móvil, y marcó el número de Hiroshi.

Un tono…

Dos tonos….

Tres tonos……

_Su llamada, ha sido desviada_

¿Desviada?, las llamadas no se desviaban solas…

_**En otro lugar**_

Ambos jóvenes se besaban tumbados en una cama, apasionadamente y al parecer _**bastante **_agitados.

¿Quién era linda? – Preguntó el chico besando a la chica por el cuello - ¿Por qué no dejaste que contestara?

¡Hiroshi!… - Dijo ella en un grito de excitación – era la mocosa esa, la noviecita que tienes en Seigaku

El chico frunció el ceño, pero eso no evitó que continuase…

¡Que bueno que no conteste, ella ya no tiene importancia para mí! – dijo el volviendo a besar a la chica

Hiroshi, cielo ¿Por qué te enfureciste cuando la mocosa dijo que no te vería? – dijo ella parando el vaivén

¡No te detengas! – Dijo el en ruego

¡Lo haré si no me dices! ¿Por qué no la dejas de una buena vez? – preguntó ella algo molesta

_¡Kisama!... ya comenzó de nuevo_ – pensó el chico molesto – tengo que hacer algo con ella antes

¿Qué cosa Hiroshi? – preguntó ella confundida

Ella no se hará mujer con nadie más que con migo – Dijo el chico

Tú y tus obsesiones cariño – Dijo mientras reía y continuaba con el movimiento anterior

Lo sé, ¿qué puedo decir?, es lo que afortunadamente soy – Dijo el chico mientras sonreía maléficamente, realizando el mismo vaivén de la chica.

_**En otro lugar, con un chico ambarino **_

¡Vamos, vamos chiquillo! – decía un viejo monje al otro lado de la cancha de tenis con una sonrisa burlona

_¡Kisama! – _Pensó el chico levantándose, luego de haberse tumbado contra el suelo

¿Te la dejo fácil? – Dijo el monje sin quitar la sonrisa burlona de siempre

¡No lo necesito! – Dijo el chico molesto

¡Vamos, no te pongas así! – Dijo el monje sirviendo, al revés

_**Lo de "sirviendo al revés" Nanjiroh, lanzó la pelota al aire, se giro quedando de espaldas a Ryoma y golpeó sobre su hombro.**_

¡Tómatelo enserio! – Dijo el ambarino respondiendo el servicio de su padre

¡Hey!... jovencito, ¿sabes con quien hablas? – dijo haciendo un punto a favor de el

Ryoma frunció el ceño, y luego se puso en posición para poder esperar el saque de su padre.

¿De verdad no quieres que te la deje fácil? – Dijo el viejo curioso y con notable intensión de molestar al chico

¡Deja de balbucear y saca de una buena vez! – Dijo el chico aún en posición

¡Bah! No entiendo nada de nada – Dijo el viejo con la raqueta afirmada en su hombro derecho – Nunca quieres que te la deje fácil, y luego te quejas de que no pudiste hacerme ni un pun… - el viejo fue interrumpido al ver que su hijo se retiraba de la cancha – ¡Ea! ¡Jovencito!, ¿A dónde crees que vas?

¡Ya me aburrí de esperar a que saques de una vez! – Dijo el joven molesto con su padre – Me voy a duchar

_Ni modo _– pensó el samurai – _me iré a leer mis tesoros _– pensó poniendo una sonrisa pícara y una mirada libidinosa.

* * *

N/A: Les agradezco por leer, lamentablemente en esta pagina no puedo responde a los reviews que me envían.

Ryoma: de todos modos no los responderías ¬¬!

Tu siempre con tu arrogancia y comentarios "agradables", supongo que es de familia

Ryoma: ¿estás tratando de compararme con el hentai de mi padre?

¿Quién yo?, ¡No para nada! – sin querer lo dice sarcásticamente

Ryoma: ¡ya verás! – dice esto con ojos rojos y su puño al lado de su rostro

¡No puedes golpearme, soy chica! – dice como creyendo que se salvaría

Ryoma: tal vez… - pone cara de diablo - ¡pero si puedo vengarme! – dice con sonrisa malévola

Etto… - mira para todos lados con nervios, para buscar ayuda, y al ver que no hay nada para safarse de ello –… ejem… Matta nee!!

Ryoma: Bueno, si al siguiente capitulo no está… - se queda callado y le salen unos cachitos de demonio y pone sonrisa maléfica – pueden echarme la culpa… Sayonara!! – se va corriendo… tras de mi… u.u


	3. ¿Por qué?

N/Ryoma: Bueno, desafortunadamente, la autora de esta historia, ha sido atacada por uno de los excelentes jugos de Inui…

La verdad es… - sonríe malévolamente – no se como es que ese jugo llego a su botellón de agua…

Bueno, bueno, lo de siempre

Por favor = se narra la historia, normalmente

_Dejen _= pensamientos

_**Reviews **_= la historia se detiene, y la autora, aparece aclarando o contando alguna cosa.

_Gracias _= Es la voz de la persona que está al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Daré los Disclaimers

_**POT no le pertenece a esta autora, ni ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen, son propiedad de Takeshi Konomi. **_

Bueno, les dejo el capitulo 3, en nombre de la autora que ya va en su quinto día de un profundo sueño… ¡^^!

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Ryoma frunció el ceño, al recordar nuevamente las palabras de su padre – ¡_Kisama!, tengo dieciséis y aún no puedo ganarle, he mejorado física y psicológicamente y aún así… me es imposible hacerlo… – _pensó Ryoma, mientras aún estaba en la tina.

_Es cierto, a corta edad, mi padre me decía que debía encontrar mi gran sueño, bueno, para mi, mi primer y gran sueño, hasta ahora, ha sido derrotar a Nanjiroh Echizen, ¡es que NO soporto que mi padre me gane todo el tiempo! Y… ¡es más!,_ _**aunque no lo crean **__¡NO se lo toma enserio!, eso me es obviamente repulsivo y ESO __**más el hecho que es hentai, **__hace que no respete a mi padre como debo._

_Lo respeto y amo, ¡claro está!, pero no me gustaría que el lo supiese, por lo menos… no por ahora…_

Al chico le fueron interrumpidos sus pensamientos, por el hecho de que los demás miembros de su familia, también necesitan de un baño, para satisfacer a sus necesidades, Ryoma había olvidado, el PEQUEÑISIMO detalle de que en su casa, sólo hubiera UN baño.

Luego de hacer sus tareas, el chico decidió que jugaría un momento con Karupin, el gato que _**ahora viejo y gordo **_lo había acompañado en los momentos más duros de su vida…

¿Cuáles?

Pues…

_Luego de que Ryoga se fue, no tenía más compañía… me sentía tan sólo, y con la esperanza de que mi hermano regresase pronto..._

_Mi padre intentó que hiciera amigos, enviándome a club de tenis, pero me aburría rápido ya que no hablaba con nadie, y ninguno era competencia para mí… ¡Je! Mada, mada dane… ___

El chico nuevamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos…

¡Ryoma!, la cena está lista – decía una peliazul

_**En otro lugar**_

_¿Qué hacer?, Hiroshi aún debe estar molesto – _pensaba una castaña tumbada en su cama – _Tal vez… nunca debí aceptar el trabajo… ahora de seguro no podré verlo más, salvo los domingos – _la chica frunció - _¡Por que a los lindos del club de tenis, se les ocurre practicar lo domingos! – _Volvió al semblante triste – _yo lo quiero… y mucho… de seguro ya no quiere verme…_

Al día siguiente, día viernes, a la hora de las prácticas, una castaña recibió una llamada…

¿Hola? – decía confundida, ya que el número era desconocido

_Sakuno, ¿cómo estás?_ – preguntaba un chico algo frío

Bien, Hiroshi, ¿y tú? – preguntó algo triste ante la actitud del joven

_Bien, escucha, lamento lo de la otra vez, pero no…_ - no pudo terminar

Hiroshi, debemos hablar, yo… ¡no puedo decirle que no a mi abuela! – decía ella desesperada

_Sakuno…_ - quería decir algo

¡¿Pero es que no entiendes?! – volvía a decir ella

_Sakuno…_ - intentó nuevamente

¡Tengo que hacerlo me guste o!... – ahora fue ella la interrumpida

_¡Sakuno!_ – gritó el para ser escuchado

Dime… - dijo ella con un leve sonrojo

_¿A que hora sales de las practicas?_ – preguntó Hiroshi para confirmar algo

A las siete… demo… ¡es muy tarde! – dijo ella algo apenada

_Tranquila… a las siete estaré en las puertas de Seigaku_ – avisó el moreno a la chica

Está bien, adiós – dijo ella

_Adiós _– volvió a decir el

Te quie… - no alcanzó, Hiroshi ya había colgado…

La chica fue, para mucho pesar de ella, a hacer la _**magnifica **_tarea que su abuela le había asignado.

A las siete, tal y como Hiroshi le dijo, el se encontraba a las puertas de Seishun Gakuen, ya era tarde, sí, pero eso no impediría que ellos hablasen…

Hola Hiroshi – dijo ella algo tímida

Hola, ¿nos vamos? – dijo el, frío, como hacía cuando estaba molesto, y comenzando a caminar.

Etto… Hiroshi, mi casa que…- trató de hablar, pero Hiroshi la interrumpió

Tomaremos el camino largo… - Respondió el

La tensión en el aire, casi se podía masticar, ninguno de los dos cruzaba ni una palabra, ella lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, pero el caminaba delante de ella, como si caminara sólo, al llegar a un parque, el se detuvo y sentó en una banca.

Escucha… eh estado pensando, y creo que estuvo mal que me molestara por lo que tu abuela te pidió que hicieras – Le dijo el chico serio y sin mirarla

Hiroshi yo… pensé en decirle a mi Obaa-san que ya no seguiré con esto… - dijo la chica cabizbaja

No es necesario… fui un tonto desconfiado – el chico lo dijo mientras volteaba a verla.

Tomó la barbilla de la muchacha, y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Te quiero Sakuno… - Luego de decir esto juntó sus labios suavemente con los de ella, luego pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de esta. – después de todo, igual nos podremos ver los fines de semana.

_**Glup**_

Etto… Hiroshi… - dijo ella tímidamente

¿Verdad que si nos podremos ver? – dijo esto con cara de pocos amigos

Bueno… verás… Los entrenamientos son de lunes a viernes… - explicó la castaña

¡Hai!, así es que tienes, sábado y domingo libres ¿no? – preguntó aún más confundido

H… hai, demo… los domingos, también hay prácticas Hiroshi – dijo esto con notable miedo

Poco a poco, Hiroshi se fue transformando, puso una mirada cruel, una mirada que de compasión no tenía ni un poco, _**una mirada parecida a la de Jin Akutsu**_, una mirada que Sakuno juró en SU vida nunca había visto en nadie…

Hiroshi soltó a Sakuno fuertemente, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos desesperado.

¡Demonios Sakuno! – dijo el chico tocándose el cabello a modo de desesperación

Hiro… - fue interrumpida

¡Un día! – Dijo este recalcándolo - ¡UN DÍA PARA PODER ESTAR CON TIGO!

La chica ya se había puesto de pie, al ver tal desesperación de parte del chico…

Demo… - intentó hablar pero no la dejo

¡SILENCIO! – gritó el chico alteradamente y girándose hacia la chica violentamente

¡PAF!....

Durante largo tiempo, hubo silencio sepulcral, la chica tomó su mejilla adolorida, las lágrimas le comenzaron a brotar, sentía miedo, miedo de la persona que tenía en frente, ella no podía hacer nada, ella una persona que al lado de Hiroshi era una indefensa criatura, tan frágil y delicada… Hiroshi la había golpeado, y ella temió. Temió que el lo volviera a hacer.

C… ¿Cómo te?… ¿atreviste Hiroshi? – Dijo esta entrecortadamente por su llanto

El chico analizó la situación un momento hasta que un gritó lo hizo salirse de sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo te has atrevido a golpearme? – Dijo esta con más lágrimas aún

Sakuno yo… - El chico apenas susurró esto, ya que ni siquiera él, podía creer lo que había hecho en ese momento…

La abrazó, tan fuerte como pudo, fue un estúpido… y no quería que ella se fuera, no sin antes disculparse…

¡Perdóname! – Dijo este al oído de Sakuno – no se que me ocurrió… ¡me enfurecí, Sakuno!... eres tanto para mi… no permitiría que alguien aparte de mí te toque… ¡Por dios, no lo aguantaría!... Lo siento

Hiroshi… ¿Qué ha ocurrido con tigo? – preguntó está safándose del chico

Yo… no lo sé – dijo este cabizbajo

Tranquilo… - dijo esta tiernamente como siempre – no me ha dolido tanto el golpe

Créeme que a mi me ha dolido mil veces más que a ti – dijo este aún mirando el suelo

Hiroshi, mírame – dijo esta tomando la barbilla del chico, esta vez ella obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos - ¿prometes no volver a hacerlo?

Te lo juro Sakuno – dijo este, sellando con un beso su trato

Hiroshi – dijo la castaña, viendo su reloj

¿Si? – preguntó este

¡Ya es tarde, mi Obaa-san me matará! – decía la castaña mientras pensaba en que le podría hacer su abuela.

Bueno, voy a dejarte a tu casa – dijo este tomándola de la mano

Los chico caminaron hasta la casa de la castaña, al llegar la chica despidió a Hiroshi, y se fue a su habitación, sin saber, que desde ese día, su vida no sería igual.

* * *

Hola… me duele la cabeza, _maldito jugo de Inui, _pero eso no impedirá que les dé una noticia, ¡descubrí cómo responder reviews!

Ryoma: ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

Ryoma, después discutiremos el asunto de cómo llego el jugo de Inui hasta mi botellón de agua ¿está bien?

Ryoma: bue... Bueno.

Bueno, primero les agradeceré el hecho de que me dejen reviews, y que lean mi historia, y aclararé, que este no es mi primer fic. Pero al parecer, si es el que mejor eh redactado.

Gracias por los concejos, ahora pasare a responder los reviews.

_**Maxalime: **_Gracias, por todo, me apoyaste al 100% en este proyecto, y ten por seguro que me ayudaste mucho con la inspiración.

_**Ladykagurasama: **_cómo dije arriba, no es mi primer fic, pero gracias por leer, y por dejar el review.

_**Kira-Tsukiyomi: **_Que bueno que te haya gustado, eh trabajado en hacer los capítulos más largos, gracias por leer.

_**Dm99: ¡**_Si!, Hiroshi es odioso, pero ya le darán su merecido, gracias por leer.

_**Nanda18: **_Ojalá te guste el resto de la historia, gracias por leer.

_**Winry-chan21: **_Gracias por lo de la gramática, se que me falta mucho aún…

Ryoma: ¡Lo sabía!

Si, si Ryoma, xD, bueno en todo caso trataré de arreglarlo, lo bueno es que te gusta la historia y tratare de pasar por tus fics, gracias por todo.

Y por lo de Hiroshi, cómo ya dije, pronto le darán su merecido.

¡Gracias por los Reviews!

Creo que, luego de leer este capitulo, TODAS odian a Hiroshi, pero bueno, el pronto… mejor no cuento nada.

Ahora si me disculpan, debo arreglar un asunto, con cierto niño que está relacionado con un cierto jugo en ¡mi botellón!

Ryoma: ¡Glup!... recordé que… ¡debo ir a practicar! – se va corriendo

¡Ya verá!...

Bueno, gracias por leer y por los reviews, pronto la continuación, ahora que saldré de vacaciones de verano, podré subir más capítulos.

Ahora si me voy, GRACIAS por todo de nuevo

¡Matta nee!


	4. Maldita Curiosidad

N/A: ¡Hola!, como siempre, gracias por los reviews enviados, de verdad, son los que más ánimos me dan para seguir escribiendo, también por que he recibido apoyo de mis mejores amigas, Cibeles y Daniela, jamás pensé que me apoyarían en un proyecto así de loco, y aunque se que creen que estoy demente, también sé que me quieren y apoyan en todo, incluso en esto, por eso gracias. =)

Sé que han leído sólo los tres primeros capítulos de la historia, y a esta altura ya TODAS, le tienen odio a Hiroshi, creanme que yo… también… jajaja

Y por último, quiero decirle, que no le he hecho descripción física a Hiroshi, por la simple razón, de que pronto desaparecerá del fic, y por que no merece descripción, ahora si lo desean les daré la descripción, pero eso deben comunicármelo en los reviews.

Bueno, ahora con lo de siempre:

_Por favor _= Pensamientos

_Dejen _= La voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica

Reviews = Narro normalmente la historia

_**Gracias **_= La historia se detiene y la autora, ósea yo, aclara o cuenta algo

Con respecto a los Disclaimers… no me gusta darlos ¬¬! Pero tengo que hacerlo.

POT no me pertenece ToT, ni tampoco los personajes que en esta historia aparecen, son propiedad de Takeshi Konomi. Pero AFORTUNADAMENTE, la historia SI me pertenece ¡^^!

Y después de esos deprimentes Disclaimers, les dejo el cuarto capítulo de esta humilde historia… =)

* * *

Capitulo 4

El sol iluminó la habitación de una castaña, la luz golpeando sus ojos, hizo que se abrieran lentamente, para acostumbrar su vista a la iluminada habitación.

Era sábado y no tendría escuela, era su único día libre a la semana, el único día en que podía ver a Hiroshi… pero no quería, al pensar en el instantáneamente, su voz temblaba y su miedo aumentaba al cien por cien.

Lo que había sucedido la noche anterior automáticamente, la había hecho crear un sentimiento de rechazo hacia el chico aunque haya sido inconscientemente creado, ya que según ella lo del golpe no había sido nada importante, aunque su conciencia le decía todo lo contrario, en verdad sus pensamientos la obligaban a dejar de pensar en el en forma positiva.

Había decidido mantener el secreto de lo anteriormente mencionado, sabía que si le contaba a su abuela, ella armaría un escándalo, y seguramente le prohibiría ver a Hiroshi, y si no quería que media Japón se enterara de ello, ni pensar en contarle a Osakada… si, eso sería peor, completamente peor.

El móvil de Sakuno comenzó a sonar, sin ver de quien se trataba, comenzó a sudar y su corazón latía rápidamente,- _¿y si es Hiroshi? _– Ante tal pensamiento, la chica sostuvo por un momento la idea de hacer como si el infernal aparato nunca hubiera sonado, pero otro pensamiento inundó su mente- _¿y si es Obaa-san? -_Este ultimo hizo que tomara el objeto con notable miedo, lentamente fijó su vista en la pantalla, cuál fue su sorpresa, que no era ninguno de los antes mencionados.

Quien la llamaba era alguien con quien sólo había tenido contacto un par de veces, y cabe destacar, el pequeño detalle de que la primera impresión que se llevo de el fue de un chico arrogante, frío y altanero. La segunda fue solamente por que su abuela los presentó, su abuela lo presentó como el capitán del club de tenis de la secundaria, y a ella la presentó como la que estaría a cargo de las lesiones de los integrantes de aquel club.

Acto seguido, tuvieron que dar sus números telefónicos para cualquier tipo de "emergencia" o algo parecido.

Desde ese momento, no habían tenido más contacto ni ningún tipo de conversación, así es que ni siquiera tenía idea para que le estaría llamando tan temprano un día sábado.

¿Hola? – dijo ella algo tímida

_Ryuzaki_ – respondió el joven frío como siempre

¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó ella

_Como las finales se acercan, tendremos entrenamiento hoy en una hora más, en Seigaku, no faltes_ – sentenció el chico sin esperar respuesta – _nos vemos_ – dijo, y sin más colgó

Algo la alegró. NO, no era que el la haya llamado, ni siquiera la alegró que haya sido el, si no que fue el hecho de que tendría excusa para no verlo.

La chica esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, para luego ponerse de pie, y caminar hacia el baño para tomar una ducha.

Camino a Seishun Gakuen, recibió un mensaje, que el sólo contenido la hizo temblar

"Hola Saku, en una hora nos vemos en el parque de siempre, te amo, Hiroshi."

Glup.

_Yo le dije que nos podríamos ver los sábados, estará furioso si se entera que no lo podré ver hoy _– pensó la chica mientras detenía el paso

Ella le respondió al muchacho.

"Lo siento Hiroshi, hoy hay entrenamiento en Seigaku, no nos podremos ver"

La joven suspiró esperando lo peor, siguió su camino, al minuto después volvió a recibir otro mensaje del mismo destinatario.

"Te veo en Seigaku entonces"

_Al menos creo que no está molesto _– pensó la chica mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y continuaba su camino hacia el instituto.

Al momento de llegar, se dirigió a las canchas de tenis, al entrar, fue a donde normalmente estaría su abuela, pero ella no estaba, a cambio estaba un joven de cabellos negros verdosos con una mirada dorada incomparable, estaba sentado con ambos brazos cruzados, y sus piernas extendidas, mostraba su mirada concentrada, fría y penetrante, y en sus labios se asomaba una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa de arrogancia.

Etto… ¿Ryoma-Kun? – dijo esta acercándose al chico

¿Si? – respondió este sin dejar de mirar lo que sea que estuviera mirando

¿Y mi Obaa-San? – dijo esta curiosa

No ha podido venir – respondió sin más

Ya veo… - ella desvió la mirada un poco, y de pronto su curiosidad la invadió nuevamente – Etto Ryoma-Kun

_**Mal, muy mal Sakuno, la curiosidad no es buena.**_

¿Qué pasa ahora? – dijo este perdiendo la paciencia y mirando a la joven

¿Cuánto tiempo estarán entrenando los sábados? – dijo esta esperando a que sólo fuera ESE sábado

_**¿De verdad quieres saber?**_

Mas o menos unos cuatro sábados más – dijo este volviendo a mirar lo anterior

_**¡Oh si! La curiosidad mató al gato, en este caso, ¡a Sakuno!**_

¿Cuatro? – preguntó esta exaltada

¿Estás sorda o que? – Dijo el chico con más impaciencia aún - ¡Si! Dije cuatro

Lo… lo siento, Ryoma-Kun – dijo esta cabizbaja – no quise molestarte

No lo hiciste – dijo este fríamente, pero vio la mirada de la chica clavada en el suelo - ¿sucede algo?

Nada, demo… - dijo esta

Si es algo personal no me cuentes – se adelanto a decir

No, no es nada TAN personal – respondió

¿Entonces…? – dijo este esperando una respuesta rápida para seguir con lo suyo

Los sábados son mis únicos días disponibles para ver a… - no pudo terminar

Tu novio – dijo este desinteresadamente

H… hai – dijo esta desanimadamente

¡Oh! Ya veo… - dijo mientras veía que la chica seguía con la vista en el suelo

Se molestará mucho si sabe que no lo podré ver por cuatro sábados – dijo esta con temor, recordando lo de la noche anterior, aún con la vista en el suelo

_**¡Demonios!, ¿qué rayos había de interesante en el suelo?**_

No te preocupes – dijo este sin mirarla – si quieres al siguiente sábado, yo me encargo de las lesiones que tengan los chicos del club

¿De verdad? – decía la chica mientras un toque de ilusión aparecía en su voz

¡Claro! – Respondió este con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Qué tan difícil debe ser ponerle banditas cada cinco minutos a Horio?

La chica soltó una carcajada y luego dulcemente dijo – Gracias, Ryoma-Kun

Ryuzaki – dijo este poniéndose de pie

¿Si? – respondió esta algo confundida

Ahí viene Horio, saca las banditas – dijo este mientras caminaba dándole la espalda a la chica, de pronto volteó y volvió a decir – y de nada – y continuó su camino

La chica esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y luego suspiró con resignación al escuchar que la voz de Horio había dicho "Saku-Chan, me lastime la rodilla" se volteó y se dispuso a pegar la bandita – _Después de todo… no es nada difícil ponerle una bandita a Horio _– pensó y continuó con una dulce sonrisa todo el entrenamiento.

_-_

Mientras aquella chica hablaba con aquel joven de cabello negro verdoso, otro chico ya había llegado a Seigaku, y observaba como SU novia, SU chica hablaba con ESE idiota.

_¿Qué rayos hablará Sakuno con ese imbécil_? – Pensaba el chico apretando los puños - _¿A caso me engaña y quiere verme la cara? _– Ya no daba más de la furia – _Ya verá, ¡ninguna estúpida me verá la cara!_

_-_

Al momento de salir de los entrenamientos, recibió un nuevo mensaje

"Estoy a la vuelta de Seishun Gakuen, en el parque"

_De todos modos, sólo me acompañará a casa, ¿Qué podría pasar? _– pensó la chica, mientras se encaminaba a aquel maldito parque

_**Ese "¿Qué podría pasar?" Sakuno, es CURIOSIDAD, ¿ya olvidaste que pasó la última vez que eso te ataco?**_

Al ir acercándose al parque distinguió a la perfección al dueño de aquel mensaje, pero estaba raro y atemorizante, el parecía exaltado y molesto, al instante luego de analizar esto el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir fuertemente, y unos deseos de salir corriendo de ahí imposibles de explicar aparecieron, sus manos completamente sudadas pasaban por su frente y comenzaban a jugar entre ellas en señal de nerviosismo.

_**Demasiado nerviosismo…**_

Hola Hiro… - intentó decir pero su miedo se hizo realidad, ese silencio de ayer, ese silencio sepulcral había vuelto a aparecer, y nuevas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

_**¿Ves?, ¡te lo dije!... ¡maldita curiosidad!**_

La chica repitió la acción de la noche anterior, y nuevamente tomó su mejilla adolorida, ese bastardo la había vuelto a golpear, y no sabía por que.

¿Me quieres ver la cara de idiota? – dijo el mirando a la chica con odio

La castaña no contestó, aún estaba en shock

¡RESPONDE! – Dijo este moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo en modo de desesperación - ¿Me quieres ver la cara?

¿Qué demonios hice? – fue la respuesta de esta

El maldito pedaso de mierda tomo a la castaña de los brazos, y comenzó a zamarrearla de un lado a otro, sin cuidado de cuál grande era el daño que le hacía en apretar demasiado fuerte sus delicados brazos.

Me… duele… - fue lo que pudo emitir en tartamudeos la joven

¿Te duele? – Preguntó el chico - ¿y crees que a mi no?

Suéltame… Hiroshi…. Por… favor – dijo está entrecortadamente, ya que gemidos de dolor se escapaban de sus labios

El chico tiró a la joven bruscamente haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio, y retrocediera unos pasos.

La chica pensó que aquel calvario había acabado, pero se equivoco el chico volvió a acercarse a ella.

¡PAF!

Un nuevo golpe se hizo presente en la escena, y nuevos gritos desesperados del chico comenzaron a escucharse, mientras tomaba fuerte y brutalmente las muñecas de la joven.

¡NADIE ME VE LA CARA SAKUNO! – dijo este mientras sujetaba más fuerte las muñecas de la chica

¿Pero yo que hice? – preguntó esta en un intento de defenderse

¡PAF!

Otro maldito golpe se hizo presente.

¡DEBERÍAS AGRADECER QUE NO LE VOY CON EL CUENTO A TU ABUELA, Y QUE SÓLO LO ARREGLO ENTRE NOSOTROS! – Gritó este mientras volvía a tirar brutalmente a la chica - ¿sabes que? Ya me voy, no quiero seguir viéndote esa cara.

Y sin más el chico dejó a Sakuno en aquel parque llorando, la chica no sabía que había hecho, y no tenía el suficiente valor para contarle a su abuela – _seguramente me regañará por ser una cobarde y no decirle nada a Hiroshi – _pensaba entre sollozos Sakuno.

Esperó a tranquilizarse, por su propia seguridad se fue a un café que estaba por ahí cerca, no quería que a Hiroshi le dieran ganas de volver y golpearla, así es que prefirió esperar a calmarse en otro lugar.

_**¡Bien!, veo que al fin aprendiste que la curiosidad no trae nada bueno con ella.**_

Al entrar al café, fue primero al baño a lavarse la cara, al momento de mojarse las manos, pudo fijarse que de dónde Hiroshi la había tomado, estaba completamente morado, y las manos del joven estaban marcadas en moretones en sus brazos, esa golpiza le había dejado marcas, debería ser cuidadosa de no mostrarlas hasta que desaparecieran completamente.

Una vez dejo de lavarse se fue a sentar, y a pedir algo caliente para tomar, las lágrimas aún no cesaban por completo, y necesitaba relajarse.

Cuando llegó su orden no tenía ganas de servírsela, a cambió de eso sólo quería llorar, quería llorar todo lo que fuera necesario, para no hacerlo en su casa y que su abuela no le preguntara que le ocurría.

Se sentía tan mal y triste, que no se fijó en una presencia en frente de ella.

Hola - dijo la voz de una extraña chica a su lado

…-Sakuno no respondió sólo la miró extrañada

¿No me recuerdas? – preguntó esta con un tono desanimado

Creo que no – respondió esta con desgano - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Veo que es difícil recordar a los viejos amigos – dijo esta sentándose frente a Sakuno y apoyando su mentón en su mano

¿Viejos amigos? – peguntó esta extrañada

Déjame ver… - dijo esta – te suena ¿Ann Tachibana?

Sakuno parpadeó dos veces y dijo – ¿Tachibana Ann?, ¡la última vez que te vi fue a los once! – Dijo esta olvidando su pesar - ¿cómo ha estado tu vida?

¡Muy bien! – Respondió esta – demo… ¿la tuya?, al parecer no muy bien – dijo cabizbaja

Sakuno analizó la situación, Tachibana Ann era una vieja amiga de infancia, y era una persona confiable, realmente podría decirle sin temer que alguien más aparte de ella se enterara.

Como lo pensó, lo hizo, le contó a Ann lo sucedido, y pudo desahogarse como ella quiso, pudo llorar lo necesario, pero no tuvo el coraje para mostrarle las marcas de lo ocurrido recientemente, a pesar de eso el apetito volvió, se comió lo pedido anteriormente, más otros dos trozos de torta de chocolate.

Ya era tarde y debía irse a casa, pero no lo hizo sin antes prometerle a Ann que volverían a hablar, y que terminaría con Hiroshi, por mucho que eso doliera y por más que costara hacerlo.

Al llegar a su casa, pudo darse cuenta de que su abuela aún no había llegado, por lo que se dio una ducha para terminar de relajarse, luego se tumbó en su cama y encendió su móvil, tenía diez llamadas sin contestar de Hiroshi, tres de su abuela, y dos de Osakada.

_¡Que bueno que no lo tenía encendido! _– pensó para luego volver a apagarlo y dormirse.

_-_

Un chico de cabellos negros verdosos, estaba a punto de cambiarse para poder dormir, pero unos gritos de sus padres lo hicieron olvidarlo.

¿Cómo pudiste Nanjiroh? – dijo una mujer llorando

¡Bah! ¿Qué puedo decir? – Dijo este despreocupadamente – no fue nada importante

¿Cómo que no fue nada importante? – Dijo esta desesperadamente – ¡pudiste haber muerto, y además me mentiste!

¡No armes tanto escándalo mujer! – Dijo este posando una mano en el hombro de ella – ya te dije, no paso nada

_¿Qué rayos habrá hecho el viejo ahora? _– pensó Ryoma abriendo la puerta de su cuarto para ir al lugar donde se encontraban sus padres.

Su madre lloraba, y su padre estaba en un sillón, con un semblante serio, uno que no era costumbre de ver en Nanjiroh.

¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó a su madre quien lloraba

¡No es algo que te interese, chiquillo entrometido! – respondió Nanjiroh poniéndose de pie

Si no me importara, no preguntaría – respondió este sin mirarlo – dime – le dijo a su madre quien no paraba de llorar

Tu… tu padre me ha… - la mujer se desmayó

Hmp… - dijo mientras agarraba a su madre – _¿Qué mierda ocurrió? _– pensó el chico mientras tomaba a su madre en sus brazos y la llevaba a su cuarto.

Una vez verificó que esta estaba dormida, fue a la sala a hablar con su padre, que ni se inmutó al ver a su esposa en aquel estado.

¿Qué has hecho viejo? – preguntó Ryoma desafiante

Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo – respondió este mirando su MALDITO "periódico"

¡Si es asunto mío lo que le ocurra a mi madre! – respondió este alterándose – ¿si yo no hubiera estado aquí que pasa con ella?

… - Nanjiroh no contestó, sólo se puso de pie

¡QUE SE JODA! – dijo este dirigiendo su mano al cuarto de sus padres

¿Con quien crees que hablas chiquillo? – dijo este con ese semblante tan raro en el

¿Quién te crees? – respondió el chico frío y obviamente demostrándole a su padre ni el más mínimo respeto

Hmp – fue la respuesta de este

¿Crees que ella estará siempre para ti? – Preguntó Ryoma, realmente tenía rabia - ¿Qué no se aburrirá del GRAN Nanjiroh Echizen? – dijo este en tono de burla

Mada, mada daze – respondió este

Ryoma no respondió, se dio la media vuelta y subió a su cuarto, quería despejarse, le molestaba que su padre no valorara a la gran mujer que tenía a su lado, sea lo que sea que haya hecho esta vez, no debía ser nada bueno para que su madre llorara tanto y hasta se haya desmayado.

Ryoma hizo un bolso con ropa y tomo su raqueta, no dormiría en su casa esa noche, no quería, y ya era lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse, así es que no avisó y solamente salió de su casa a dónde sus pies lo llevaran.

_-_

Estaba tan cansada, ese día había tenido reuniones de trabajo y también por las competencias que se acercaban, Sumire Ryuzaki conducía cansada hacia su casa, ya eran casi las doce de la noche, no había mucho tráfico por las calles de Kantou, por lo que iba tranquila.

Pero la figura de un chico que iba caminando por aquel lugar la hizo detenerse.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó deteniendo el automóvil

…- El chico no contesto sólo se giró y la miró fijamente

_Parece molesto ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? _– Pensó la entrenadora - ¿Ryoma?

Hai – respondió este girándose para poder continuar con su camino

¿Y esa maleta? – preguntó Sumire preocupada

No es asunto suyo – dijo el chico frío

Si lo es – dijo esta firmemente – debo velar por el bien estar del club, no creo que el capitán sea un irresponsable que se fue de casa para dormir en la calle… ¿o si?

No iba a dormir en la calle – respondió este – pensaba ir a su casa – mintió el chico

Pues entonces, andando – Dijo Sumire haciendo un ademán con la mano para que subiera al automóvil

El trayecto no fue muy largo, pero fue en absoluto y completo silencio, Ryoma no le contaría nada de lo sucedido a Sumire, y ella no le preguntaría nada.

Al momento de llegar, ella lo hizo pasar y le enseño el cuarto de huéspedes.

Bien me voy a dormir – dijo Ryoma tratando de poder descansar

Esta bien… - dijo esta pero antes de marcharme – por cierto, ¿cómo estuvieron los entrenamientos?

Bien – respondió este

Mañana te vendré a despertar para ir a los entrenamientos, ¿esta bien? – preguntó la anciana

Esta bien – dijo este

Y sin más, Ryoma se fue a dormir, ese día habían ocurrido muchas cosas, y mañana tendría entrenamiento y debería pensar en que explicaciones le daría a su madre al día siguiente.

_-_

Sakuno despierta – decía una anciana mientras movía a su nieta quien dormía

Aún no – respondió esta descuidadamente

De pronto los recuerdos de las marcas de la noche anterior, aparecieron en su mente, haciendo que esta se tapara y respondiera

Esta bien abuela, bajo en un minuto – dijo dulcemente y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

Ella se levantó, tomó una ducha y procuró vestirse con una polera de mangas largas para poder tapar aquellas marcas.

Una vez hubo bajado a tomar desayuno su abuela le dijo

Sakuno ¿puedes ir a despertar al invitado? – lo dijo con una mirada pícara

¿Invitado? – preguntó curiosa la castaña

_**Y vamos de nuevo con la curiosidad**_

Si invitado – dijo su abuela sirviendo el café

¿Dónde está? – pregunto incrédula esta

Pues, en el cuarto de invitados Sakuno – respondió esta mientras señalaba la habitación

¿Quién es? – preguntó esta con algo de temor

No es Hiroshi, si es lo que piensas – respondió esta en modo de burla – pero sí es un chico

La chica suspiró aliviada, no quería que fuese Hiroshi - _¿Quién podrá ser? _– se preguntaba la castaña mientras se dirigía a la habitación.

Una vez llegó a la puerta golpeó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, decidió entrar, y tal y como dijo su abuela, había alguien en esa habitación, un chico por el desorden, estaba tapado hasta la cabeza, y sólo se le distinguían unos pocos cabellos, unos que ella reconoció a la perfección, había sólo una persona que ella conocía que tenía esos cabellos.

¡Ryoma-Kun! – Dijo esta abriendo sus ojos

Se dirigió a la cama en dónde se encontraba el chico y le habló un par de veces, al no escuchar respuesta de parte del joven decidió moverlo sutilmente.

Luego de un par de movimientos, el chico comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, y al reconocer a la castaña la miró confundido

Ryuzaki… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ryoma

Vivo aquí Ryoma-Kun – respondió esta algo tímida

¡Oh! Claro – Dijo este - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó

Ya es hora, mi abuela dice que te levantes y vallas a desayunar – dijo esta en la puerta del cuarto – debemos ir a entrenar

Hai, voy en un minuto – respondió este levantándose de la cama

El chico se duchó y fue a tomar desayuno, los entrenamientos eran después de almuerzo, así es que haría un poco de entrenamiento personal antes de hacerlo grupal, por suerte la vieja Ryuzaki tenía una cancha de tenis en su casa, por lo que decidió jugar un rato en una pared.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, como ven trabaje en hacer el capitulo más largo, bueno como dije arriba díganme si quieren que le haga descripción física a Hiroshi, ahora pasaré a responder los reviews.

**Isuldory: **tranquila, Sakuno terminará pronto con Hiroshi, gracias por leer.

**MilfeullS: **si… sería mucho más satisfactorio, sólo espera a ver como lo tortura Ryoma – sonrisa maligna –

**Nanda18: **si es lo mismo, pero ve que pasa primero, aunque es lógico que ocurrirán ambas, gracias por leer.

**Winry-chan21: **jajaja Ryoma será el héroe en este punto, pero verás que más adelante puede convertirse en el villano, y luego nuevamente en el héroe xD cuídate y ojalá te haya gustado la Cont.

**Viicky2009: **Gracias por la preocupación, estoy mejor aunque aún siento ganas de vomitar :S xD bueno, que bueno que te guste la historia, ojalá te haya gustado la Cont. Y tu idea no está nada mal, aunque prefiero hacer que Ryoma lo torture –sonrisa malévola – eso sería genial, cuídate y gracias por leer.

Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado, gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo, Ryoma duerme – risa malvada – descuiden, pueden echarme la culpa, estará en el próximo capitulo, o eso espero =) bueno, dejen Reviews que estén bien.

Matta nee!


	5. Notas de la autora

¡Hola!

A todas y todos felices fiestas.

Ahora vine a algo especial…

¿Ryoma? ¿Estás ahí?

Ryoma: Hai

Ryoma, en esta fecha muy especial para todas, te quiero desear en nombre de todas…

Ryoma:…

¡Feliz Navidad!

Ryoma:…

Y… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Ryoma: ¡arigato gozei machita!

* * *

Bueno, antes de despedirme de estas notas de la autora y mi súper deseos de feliz navidad y cumpleaños para Ryoma, me gustaría contarles a todas las fans de POT que para acciones legales Ryoma el día de hoy cumple diesiceis añitos bien cumplidos, nada que ver con la edad del fic.

También, decirles que la continuación planeaba subirla hoy, pero hoy me fui de vacaciones, muy lejos de dónde yo vivo, y aunque mi PC tiene la suerte de ser portátil, e igual mi Internet, el pendrive en el que guardo la historia desgraciadamente se quedó en mi casa… u.u

Por lo que tendré que comenzar a escribir los capítulos de nuevo, y en eso me demoraré unos tres días para recordar que tenía escrito.

Gracias por su comprensión, y todas juntas deseémosle:

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Echizen Ryoma.


	6. No debe tocarte

¡Hola! Lamento el retraso, pero cómo ya es dije tuve que escribir de nuevo el capítulo.

Espero hayan pasado buenas fiestas y hayan estado felices junto a sus seres queridos.

Bueno, en este capítulo habrá OCC de Ryoma, se verá su lado preocupado y tierno, cosa que como todos sabemos, no es común en el.

Ryoma: ¡hey! Yo puedo ser romántico

En tus sueños – murmuré

Ryoma: ¡te lo probare!

Si, claro.

Bien, este capítulo es algo extraño, ya que en los anteriores era yo quien narraba la historia, pero de ahora en adelante habrán momentos en los que narrará o Sakuno o Ryoma, pido disculpas de ante mano por que interrumpiré la historia diciendo quien narrará en ese momento.

Ahora lo mismo de siempre

_Por favor _= Pensamientos

_Dejen _= La voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica

Reviews = Narro normalmente la historia

_**Gracias **_= La historia se detiene y la autora, ósea yo, aclara o cuenta algo

_-_ = la escena cambia de lugar

Ahora Ryoma será tan amable de dar los disclaimers

Ryoma: ¡¬¬! ¿Realmente creen que POT le pertenece a esta _desquiciada _autora?

Eso creí… le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi _por suerte _

Ya que Ryoma dio los disclaimers les dejo lo que les interesa

* * *

Capitulo 5:

Sakuno querida – decía la entrenadora - ¿Puedes avisarle a Ryoma que ya debemos irnos?

Claro abuela – Dijo la chica mientras asentía e iba a dónde se encontraba el chico

La castaña se dirigió al patio trasero dónde se encontraba Ryoma practicando, le sorprendió ver que el golpeaba la pelota siempre en el mismo lugar, pero más la sorprendieron los pensamientos que comenzó a tener.

_Valla, no lo había notado, pero Ryoma-Kun_ _es…- _pensaba Sakuno inconscientemente -_, ese cabello es inconfundible, ese físico de atleta bien formado, y eso ojos, que más bien parecen los ojos de un Dios… ¡Un momento!, ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?, tengo novio, y Ryoma-Kun… - _bajó la mirada -_ debe de tener a un montón de chicas tras el, de seguro encontraría a alguien mejor que yo – _de pronto su semblante se volvió triste pero algo la sacó de sus alocados pensamientos

¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – Dijo el mientras aún seguía con su entrenamiento

Sakuno no respondió, sólo se quedó parada.

El chico suspiró y dejó de golpear la pelota, volteó a ver a Sakuno y repitió - ¿Necesitas algo?

Etto… Ryoma-Kun – Dijo ella tímidamente como hacía cuando hablaba con el, y es que la mirada de el la hacia estremecer – Mi… mi abuela dice que… ya es hora de ir a los… a los entrenamientos

Esta bien – Dijo Ryoma tomando una botella con agua – voy en un minuto

_-_

Ya en los entrenamientos, Sakuno y su abuela hablaban muy tranquilas de cualquier tema que se les ocurría, cuando de pronto las inquietó, de que un pelirrojo hiperactivo pasó gritando y corriendo: ¡Nya, el cachorro tuvo un accidente!

¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó Sumire Ryuzaki algo asustada

Ryoma-Kun – Dijo en susurro la castaña

¿Dónde está? – volvió a preguntar la anciana

En enfermaría – respondió Eiji

Kikumaru sempai – Dijo la castaña – llévanos con el

¡Hai! – Dijo el pelirrojo dando media vuelta – por aquí

Corrieron hacia el lugar dónde se encontraba Ryoma, y el camino parecía hacerse cada vez más largo, al llegar a la puerta, un silencio de funeral se presentaba en la atmósfera.

Sumire abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, y con el mismo entró a la habitación, tras ella entró su nieta y Eiji, dentro estaban todos los titulares cabizbajos, tanto de la secundaria, como de la universidad, Sumire se acercó a Tezuka quien traía un semblante más serio de lo normal.

Decidió no preguntar nada a Tezuka, y dirigir su mirada al "accidentado", y lo que vio no le gustó para nada, Ryoma estaba recostado en la camilla, con cara de pocos amigos, y con una mirada que estaba dispuesta a fulminar a cualquiera que se atreviera a decir una palabra.

Como habían enviado a Eiji por la entrenadora, pero más por Sakuno que era la enfermera, ella fue la que tuvo que sufrir la agonía de romper el silencio en esa habitación.

Etto… Ryoma-kun – Dijo tímida, ya que no quería ser fulminada por la intensa mirada del ambarino - ¿Qué ocurrió?

Esto – Dijo Ryoma alzando su mano derecha

Sakuno le mostró una dulce sonrisa y dijo – Ahora lo vendo – y se fue a buscar los vendajes

¡No se preocupen!, a Ryoma no le había ocurrido nada grave, sólo se había hecho un pequeño corte en el dedo índice de su mano derecha… con un papel

Bien, - Dijo Ryuzaki-sensei – no hay nada que ver aquí, ¡vuelvan a entrenar! – Ahora sólo se dirigió a Tezuka – ponlos a hacer algo, tengo que ir a mi oficina – ahora se dirigió a Sakuno – hija, termina pronto con eso para que Ryoma vuelva a entrenar ¿de acuerdo?

Hai Obaa-san - Dijo Sakuno asintiendo

Sumire salió de la enfermería al igual que los otros, dejando a Ryoma y Sakuno completamente solos.

A veces Kikumaru-sempai exagera un poco las cosas – Dijo la castaña saliéndole una gotita de su nuca

Yo diría que bastante – Respondió el ambarino – Hicieron mucho escándalo, digo ¡no me voy a desangrar por esto!

Deja que lo vendo y sigues con los entrenamientos – Dijo la castaña tomando la mano del ambarino con sumo cuidado

Para la mala suerte de la castaña, se descuido y sus mangas se subieron, haciendo que el ambarino notara las horribles marcas que le dejó la paliza del día anterior.

¿Quién te hizo eso? – Preguntó Ryoma entre enojado y sorprendido

¿Qué cosa Ryoma-Kun? – Preguntó la chica quitando sus manos y tapándose las muñecas

¡Esto! – Dijo Ryoma tomando las manos de la chica y dejando al descubierto las marcas - ¿Quién demonios se atrevió a golpearte?

Creo que eso no debería importarte – Dijo la castaña tomando la mano de Ryoma y terminando de vendarla

¿A caso fue tu novio? – preguntó Ryoma mientras Sakuno guardaba algunas cosas

Puedes irte ya – fue lo que esta respondió

Esto no se me olvidará – Dijo Ryoma sin caminar

Mi abuela te está esperando – Dijo Sakuno sin voltear

El es un cobarde si se atrevió a golpear a una mujer – Dijo Ryoma comenzando a caminar hacia la salida

Yo no he dicho que ha sido el – le decía Sakuno volteándose

Ryoma llegó a la puerta, la abrió, pero antes de marcharse dijo: - El amor que sientes por ti, debe ser mucho más grande que el amor que sientes por el idiota de tu novio – sin más Ryoma cerró la puerta y volvió a los entrenamientos.

Sakuno se quedó helada, Ryoma era la segunda persona que le decía que debía terminar con Hiroshi, pero ella sentía miedo, y el tan sólo pensar cómo lo tomaría Hiroshi la hacia temblar y su corazón latía tan fuertemente - _¿Qué te ocurrió Hiroshi? – _Pensaba Sakuno mientras nuevas lágrimas se asomaban por su rostro.

Bien – Dijo Sakuno – debo hacerlo y terminar de una vez por todas con esto.

La chica tomó su móvil y envió un mensaje

Hiroshi, en una hora salgo de Seigaku, necesitamos hablar, te veo en el parque de siempre entonces.

_-_

El entrenamiento había terminado, y su mente trabajaba a mil por hora _- ¿Qué demonios habrá hecho esa chica torpe para que su novio la golpeara?, - _Pensaba un ambarino -_ eso no importa, lo importante aquí es que el idiota la golpeó y que ella tendrá que terminar con el así sea la tenga que obligar… - _sentenció el chico -_ ¡Un momento! – _Pensó parando su caminar -_ ¿Por qué rayos me preocupo? Ella no significa nada para mí, ¡oh! ¡Pero claro que no! – _Se trató de convencer Ryoma -_ sólo me preocupo y mato las neuronas, por que nadie que se atreva a golpear a una mujer tendrá el perdón de Ryoma Echizen… - _Seguía pensando mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, asentía y seguía su camino_ - ¡Lo haré sufrir y pagar lo que el le hizo a ella!_

__-__

Una castaña se dirigía a la salida de Seishun Gakuen, su abuela no se iría con ella, por lo que hablaría lo suficiente con Hiroshi. Iba caminando sumida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto ve a un chico ambarino pasando distraídamente por en frente de ella.

Etto… Ryoma-Kun – Dijo ella

¿Qué? – respondió secamente el

Yo… quería darte las gra… gracias – Decía tímidamente ella

¿Por qué? – preguntó distraídamente Ryoma

Por abrirme los ojos – Dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa

De nada – y sin más Ryoma se alejó y siguió su camino

La chica se quedó callada, y decidió y por el campus de Seigaku, ya que esta tenía el privilegio de tener un bosque en la parte trasera del instituto, y era muy relajante pasar por ahí.

Sakuno caminaba pensando cómo le diría a Hiroshi que ya no estarían juntos, jamás pensó que sería tan difícil - _¿Y si me golpea? – _pensaba Sakuno temblando – _Debo ser fuerte y mantener mi desición – _De pronto Sakuno siente que la toman del brazo y la jalan bruscamente.

¿Quién demonios es el? – preguntó un chico que la castaña conocía muy bien

¿Quien? – preguntó Sakuno que no sabía de que hablaba el chico

¡No te hagas la tonta! – Dijo este soltando fuertemente su brazo - ¿Con el me engañas?

¿Engañarte? – Preguntó esta ya que no entendía nada

¡Ya te dije que nadie me ve la cara! – Dijo este levantando su mano con notorias intensiones de golpear a la chica

Sakuno sólo cerró sus ojos para esperar resignada el golpe de Hiroshi, pero el golpe nunca llegó a cambio de eso, escuchó un pequeño ruido, decidió abrir los ojos para ver que había sucedido, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a cierto ambarino sujetando la mano de Hiroshi con su raqueta, una sonrisa DEMASIADO arrogante y una mirada fulminadora hacia Hiroshi.

¿Qué tenías pensado hacer? – preguntó el chico

Hiroshi rió irónicamente y dijo - ¿Te importa?, puedes irte ya, esto es sin público

Ryoma soltó su raqueta y golpeó la boca del estómago de Hiroshi con tanta fuerza que este callo al suelo pidiendo oxígeno desesperadamente.

_**Al parecer los partidos y arduos entrenamientos de Ryoma, le habían dado la suficiente fuerza para hacer eso y más.**_

Intentemos de nuevo – Dijo Ryoma arrogante y Frío - ¿Qué tenías pensado hacer?

¿Quién te crees? –Preguntó Hiroshi levantándose

Echizen Ryoma – Dijo manteniendo su poco perceptible sonrisa arrogante

Hiroshi buscó algo en sus bolsillos, algo que Sakuno había notado muy bien de qué se trataba, en un rápido movimiento Sakuno corrió hacia ambos chicos, y se interpuso entre Ryoma y Hiroshi, al mismo tiempo en que este se levantaba e intentaba de encajar la pequeña cortaplumas que había sacado de su bolsillo en el abdomen de Ryoma.

El ataque que era dirigido a Ryoma, lo recibió de lleno Sakuno, esta callo al suelo dando un gemido de dolor.

¡Ryuzaki! – Dijo Ryoma mientras tomaba el cuerpo ensangrentado de la chica - ¡me las vas a pagar! – gritaba Ryoma dirigiéndose a Hiroshi

Te salvaste de esta – Dijo Hiroshi mientras salía corriendo del lugar

Ryoma dejó de fulminarlo con la mirada y toda su concentración fue a parar a una castaña, - Ryuzaki, ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido? – Dijo luego de haber llamado a emergencias

¿Estás bien, Ryoma-Kun? – Dijo la chica con sus ojos semi-cerrados y con un hilo de voz

Ryuzaki, quédate con migo, no me vallas a dejar por favor – ignorando por completo la pregunta de la castaña

Hai Ryoma-Kun – Dijo esta respirando cada vez más despacito

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, a Ryoma le permitieron ir con Sakuno dentro de la ambulancia, el chico iba todo manchado con la sangre de Sakuno, veía como le ponían mascarillas con oxígeno, y trataban de mantenerla consiente.

Al llegar al hospital, la llevaron a pabellón para limpiar la zona afectada, y suturar la cortada que el infeliz de Hiroshi le había hecho a Sakuno.

Ryoma mientras tanto, le marcó a la Profesora Ryuzaki

Un tono

Dos tonos

Tres tonos

_¿Hola? _– Decía la cansada voz de Sumire

Ryuzaki-sensei – Habló el ambarino con un hilo de voz

_¿Qué sucede Ryoma?, estoy en una reunión _– Fue lo que está respondió

Su nieta ha… - Ryoma calló, no encontraba las palabras correctas para decírselo

_¿Qué le ha pasado a Sakuno, Ryoma? _– Intentaba estar tranquila, pero su corazón no se calmaba

Venga al hospital – Dijo Ryoma al fin – aquí le explico

_¿Al hospital? _– Preguntó sorprendida – _Muy bien Ryoma voy para allá en seguida adiós _–Fue lo que dijo antes de que el ambarino cortara la llamada

_¡Rayos!_ – Pensaba el ambarino - _¿Cómo le diré?... ¿Sabe? A Ryuzaki la golpeaba su novio, intenté detenerlo golpeándolo pero sólo hice que se enfadara más, el intentó ensartar una cortaplumas en mi abdomen, pero ella intentó defenderme recibiendo la cortada. ¡Suena ridículo!, ni siquiera en mi mente suena bien, pero fue lo que ocurrió en verdad._

El chico no notó la presencia de alguien al lado suyo, hasta que este habló.

Familiares de Sakuno Ryuzaki – Decía levantando la mirada el doctor

¡Aquí! – Dijo Ryoma levantándose de su asiento - ¿Cómo está?

El corte fue bastante profundo, logramos que la hemorragia cesara, pero el cuchillo por poco le llega a los pulmones – Decía el doctor mientras leía unas hojas – tendrá que quedarse un tiempo aquí

¿Estará bien? – Preguntó Ryoma

Claro – Respondió – Pero no se podrá ir en menos de una semana

Ya veo – Dijo mirando el suelo - ¿Puedo verla?

El doctor le dijo a una enfermera que pasaba por ahí, que dirigiera a Ryoma a la habitación de Sakuno, esta aceptó con gusto.

Tu novia estaba muy grave ¿sabes? – Dijo la enfermera mientras iban a la habitación de Sakuno – Por suerte lograron parar la hemorragia

¿Segura que estará bien? – Preguntó Ryoma

¡Claro! – Dijo ella – cuando estaba en recuperación no dejaba de nombrar a un chico, supongo que eras tú

¿Cuál era el nombre? – Preguntó Ryoma con un leve sonrojo que ocultó con su gorra

Ryoma – Respondió - ¿Eras tú?

Hai – decía mientras miraba para otro lado muy sorprendido de lo que acababan de decirle

Bien llegamos – dijo la enfermera abriendo la puerta y yéndose

Ryoma entró despacio, la chica estaba recostada mirando hacia la ventana, el chico se sonrojo al momento de verla, ya que _**según él**_, nunca había visto lo hermosa que era la joven, le sorprendió la belleza inhumana que le encontró en ese momento, y se maldijo unas cien veces por no haberlo notado antes.

Ella no notó la presencia de Ryoma, por lo que cuando este le habló se sorprendió por completo.

¿Cómo estás? – Dijo secamente

¡Ryoma-Kun! – Se sorprendió - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

¿Por qué lo hiciste? – volvió a decir molesto

Yo… - respondió ella – no quería que salieras herido

No sabes cómo me gustaría estar en tu lugar – Dijo Ryoma – ¿ese era tu novio? ¡Es un peligro público!

Yo… Etto… no se qué le ocurrió a Hiroshi – dijo ella cabizbaja – el no era así

Ahora… ¿Qué le diré a tu abuela? – Dijo en un tono de desaprobación

No te preocupes yo… hablaré con ella – Dijo ella mirando el suelo

Lo siento – se disculpo – no quise gritarte lo que pasa, es que…

No pudo terminar por que en eso la puerta se abrió, y se vio a Sumire Ryuzaki con una cara de preocupación hacia Sakuno, y una de odio hacia Ryoma, la entrenadora se adentró al lugar y se quedó en silencio mirando a ambos chicos.

¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Preguntó en forma neutra

Ryoma iba a hablar, pero Sakuno lo interrumpió – Abuela, debo contarte algo

Sal de aquí Ryoma – Dijo Sumire, Ryoma asintió y se dio la media vuelta

¡No! – Dijo Sakuno, y ambos la miraron sorprendidos –Que se quede, el también necesita saber algunas cosas

Muy bien – Dijo la anciana

Sakuno comenzó a contarle a su abuela todo lo que había vivido en esos días, su abuela comenzó a llorar junto con Sakuno y Ryoma las miraba a ambas con lástima, mientras de verdad pensaba que hubiera sido mejor irse, realmente no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, pero no lo haría, no la dejaría sola.

El doctor entró diciendo que la hora de las visitas había terminado, y que se debían retirar, pero una persona podía quedarse en compañía de Sakuno, y podía dormir en la cama que se encontraba al lado de la cama en la que se encontraba la castaña, pero esa persona debería volver en una hora pues, el doctor debía revisar a la enferma en privado.

Sumire y Ryoma obedecieron y abandonaron la sala, Sumire se ofreció a llevar a Ryoma a su casa.

La anciana le comentó a Ryoma que estaría fuera de la ciudad por al menos 10 días, y que era muy importante como para cancelarlo, por lo que luego de una muy incomoda conversación para ambos, Ryoma sería quien se quedaría con Sakuno en el hospital por el tiempo que la castaña permaneciera en el, y sería la entrenadora quien justificara a ambos chicos por faltar al instituto.

Ryoma llegó a su casa e hizo entrar a Sumire, ya que esta le llevaría de vuelta al hospital una vez que este se duchara, y tomara ropa para los días que estará en el hospital acompañando a Ryuzaki.

Su madre lo miró sorprendida y le pidió una explicación, es decir, no todos los días tu hijo llega con toda la ropa manchada con Sangre. Mientras Ryoma se arreglaba Sumire dio las explicaciones a los padres del ambarino.

Como si de amnesia se tratara, sus padres hablaban normalmente, al parecer nadie recordaba el incidente del día anterior, por lo que Ryoma decidió no darle vueltas al asunto, luego se las arreglaría para saber que había hecho Nanjiroh.

Una vez nuestro ambarino favorito estuvo listo, junto con Ryuzaki-sensei, se dirigieron de vuelta al hospital, había pasado más de una hora, por lo que mientras tanto Sakuno pensaba que nadie iría a acompañarla, pero de pronto en su habitación se abrió la puerta, entró su abuela, y a tras de ella entró un chico al que ella reconoció perfectamente.

Hola Sakuno – Pronunció la anciana al entrar a la habitación

Hola Obaa-san – Respondió ella aún sorprendida por la presencia de cierto chico

Ryuzaki – Dijo Ryoma

Hola Ryoma-Kun – Articulo cada palabra asintiendo a la vez

¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Sumire

Bien – aún no se podía concentrar

Sakuno sabes que tengo que viajar – Dijo Sumire con cuidado

Lo sé abuela – respondió Sakuno

Estaré fuera de la ciudad – Dijo la entrenadora – Será Ryoma quien se quedará con tigo por las noches, y en el día debes permitirle ir a entrenar ¿de acuerdo?

Hai Obaa-san – respondió Sakuno

Luego de que Sumire le dijera un par de cosas más a Sakuno, dejó a ambos chicos solos en aquella sala.

_**Aquí Sakuno narrará**_

Me sorprendió escuchar a mi abuela decir que sería Ryoma-Kun quien se quedaría con migo, de seguro fue ella quien le obligó.

Una vez que mi abuela dejó la sala, Ryoma se sentó en su cama, el tenía la mirada perdida, cómo si estuviera evitando ver algo, por un momento me invadió la paranoia y pensé que era a mí quien trataba de evitar.

La habitación estaba en silencio, quería hablar con Ryoma, pero no fui exactamente yo quien rompió aquel silencio.

¿Por qué has hecho algo tan estúpido? – Me preguntó Ryoma con un tono de remordimiento

Ryoma-Kun – Dije tímidamente, me sorprendió que el volviera a repetir por tercera vez la misma pregunta – lo importante es que tu estás bien, no quería ser una carga para ti – agradecí mil veces el no tartamudear

¿Sabes lo que le haré a ese idiota cuando lo vea? – Pronunció Ryoma haciendo un ademán con la mano

Yo… - intenté decir – no pude terminar con el – le informé

¿Estás insinuando que el cree que seguirán siendo pareja después de lo que te hizo? – Preguntó sorprendido, y molesto se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar por la sala

Tengo miedo – Logré decir mientras la lágrimas caían de mis ojos sin poder controlarlas

Supongo que el se compadeció de mí. ¿Y quién no, si estaba con un corte abdominal, acostada en una cama y llorando? Me veía patética, lo sé. Llorando por un idiota que me había dejado en el hospital, y es que a pesar de todo, aún me dolía que Hiroshi haya olvidado nuestros mejores momentos y me haya hecho tal cosa, aunque sé que si no me hubiera ganado en frente de Ryoma-Kun, el sería quien estaría acostado y seguramente yo estaría en casa rogándole a Dios, que Hiroshi no llegara a mi casa.

En fin, Ryoma se sentó al borde de mi cama y me abrazó, de tal forma que yo quedé recostada en su firme pecho, me sentí protegida y por un momento aliviada.

¿Y si cuando termine con el me golpea de nuevo? – Pregunté a Ryoma sin esperar respuesta, pero el sí me respondió

¡Eso no lo permitiría! – Dijo Ryoma apretando el puño, cosa que noté – el no te hará nada más

¿Cómo lo sabes? – Dije entre sollozos

Yo te protegeré pequeña – Dijo Ryoma

Mientras yo dejaba de llorar y seguía recostada en su pecho, fui notando como poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos, y cómo la imagen de la habitación del hospital se volvía borrosa, sentí como dejé de tener fuerzas y me fui durmiendo lentamente.

_**Aquí Ryoma narrará**_

Una vez se durmió profundamente, salí del lado de ella con mucho cuidado para no despertarla ni lastimarla, se veía tan vulnerable que el remordimiento me carcomía por dentro.

Si hubiese sido más ágil, ella no estaría aquí, y si ella no hubiera hecho la estupidez que hizo sería yo el que estaría acostado en esa cama sin poder salir de ahí en una semana.

¡Demonios!, cómo me gustaría estar en su lugar, y protegerla…

Mientras estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, una enfermera entró para sacar algunas cosas, y habló cosas que ciertamente me dejaron desconcertado.

Que lindo gesto de quedarte acompañando a tu novia – Un momento… ¿Dijo mi novia? – es muy bonita ¿Sabes?

Si… lo sé – respondí mecánicamente, ya que no fue hasta que respondí que me di cuenta de lo que había dicho

Debes cuidarla mucho si no quieres que alguien te la quite – dijo antes de salir de la habitación sin esperar mi respuesta.

_¿Qué rayos hizo esa chica en mí?, Digo ya ni siquiera puedo pensar claramente las cosas, pensar en ella nubla mi mente en fracción de segundos_ – pensaba mientras me recostaba – _lo sé es hermosa, pero nunca me e interesado mucho en el tema de las mujeres, y ni siquiera se ¿por qué rayos me mato las neuronas pensando en ella?_ – Seguía pensando mientras el cansancio se apoderaba cada vez más de mí – creo que debo dejar de hablar mucho con Nanjiroh- Dije en voz alta mientras bostezaba y me iba dando de a poco a los brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

Les agradezco una vez más que hayan leído y por los reviews enviados, no saben cuanto adoro leer cada uno de los reviews que me envían.

Ahora los pasaré a responder…

_**Dm99: **_Te entiendo, realmente dan ganas de matar a Hiroshi, en esta continuación no supo que Ryoma se quedó en casa de Sakuno, pero más adelante se enterará de cosas peores, RyoSaku están más cercanos, bueno y es que si quiero que sean pareja, debo unirlos de alguna forma, bueno, me encanta tu siempre me escribes reviews y me apoyas, espero te haya gustado la continuación, sigue leyendo ¡gracias!

_**Nanda18: **_no te preocupes Nanjiroh no hizo nada TAN malo, es sólo que al igual que Eiji, Rinko exagera las cosas, pronto se sabrá que hizo Nanjiroh gracias por leer.

_**RyoSakulovers: **_¡Bienvenida! Me encanto tu review, en primer lugar TODAS odiamos a Hiroshi igual que tú, como viste lo que el idiota hizo en este capítulo hizo que Ryoma lo odiara más que nosotras, pero no te preocupes, recibirá su merecido.

También amo el RyoSaku, me encanta esta pareja, por eso cada fic que hago planeo que esta pareja este junta. Si sigues con la historia te darás cuenta que la pareja tendrá muchos desafíos por delante, y muchos de los problemas serán culpa de la arrogancia y orgullo de Ryoma, pero espero que la sigas hasta el final, y no se por que pero a ti te conté demasiado. Si quieres puedes agregarme a .com gracias por leer.

_**Winry-chan21: **_¡Me has seguido desde el principio! Realmente tu apoyo para este fic es incondicional para mí, me encanta cada review que me envías, y me das una razón para seguir escribiendo, me encantan tus historias también, espero pronto puedas terminar "mi bella genio" y de verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo que me das siempre…

Ahora. La verdad es que puede que conozca a alguien, pero no es para tanto como yo lo escribo, de verdad si creías que los capítulos anteriores Hiroshi era malo, mira lo que en este capítulo le hizo a la pobre de Sakuno. Con respecto a lo que Ryoma será malo, te diré que en un momento en el fic si lo será, y hará sufrir mucho, por su estúpida arrogancia y orgullo, pero nuevamente volverá a ser nuestro héroe. ¡Si! Tienes razón eso de "mi ángel de cabellos chocolate" sonó BASTANTE raro, pero confío en que eres completamente normal.

Ahora sabes que a Ryoma le están dando inexplicables deseos de proteger a Sakuno, por lo que no cometas ninguna imprudencia, no llames a la policía, bien mi querida amiga, te dejo por que creo que también a ti te he contado demasiado ¡gracias una vez más por todo!

_**Ili-sama: **_¡Bienvenida! A ti también, creo que a esta altura ya muchas personas han leído mi historia, y eso me hace completamente feliz.

Bien te diré, que Sakuno tendrá el valor, tal vez cuando salga del hospital, pero lo hará, y Ryoma no dejará de protegerla, no quiero contar más de lo que ya he dicho, no te preocupes que siempre continuaré la historia, hasta el final, cuídate y gracias por leer.

_**: **_¡Bienvenida a ti también! Es a la tercera persona que le escribo eso en esta oportunidad en la que respondo los reviews, ¿sabes? Mientras leía los reviews para responderlos, de pronto apareció el tuyo, y me alegré mucho, también hoy leí tu historia y en verdad que me gustó, y me encantó que también te gustara mi historia, te agradezco por leer mi fic, y espero te haya gustado esta continuación gracias por leer.

Bueno, una vez respondido todos los reviews, quiero decir que tendré un día fijo para subir capítulos, que serán los días domingos, también pediré que me dejen reviews por favor, no quiero pedir un mínimo de reviews para actualizar, sólo decirles que me encanta recibir ánimo, por lo que les pido que me envíen muchos. Quiero pedirles disculpas si el OCC de Ryoma en este capítulo estuvo muy notorio, es que era necesario, pero espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, cómo ya lo he dicho, una vez más no hará daño, Ryoma ahora es el héroe, pero en un momento de la historia será el villano haciendo sufrir a mucha gente por su maldita arrogancia y orgullo, no contaré más, espero sigan la historia, y ¡SI! Hoy me inspiré respondiendo reviews. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Nuevamente

¡Arigato gozei machita!

Matta nee!


	7. Déjale pagar su error

¡Hola!

De verdad muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews enviados, ¡jamás me habían llegado tantos reviews en menos de una semana!, me hicieron muy feliz de verdad.

Bueno este capítulo está algo raro, ya que yo no narrare mucho, así que como en el capítulo anterior, les pediré de ante mano que disculpen cuando interrumpa la historia para decir quien narrará en ese momento.

No seré tan mala, por lo que Ryoma no le dará una GRAN paliza a Hiroshi, pido perdón a las que querían que lo lanzara de un acantilado.

Como ya dije…

Ryoma: ¿Podrías guardar silencio?

No, tengo que decir lo siguiente

Ryoma: ¿vas a pedirme que de los disclaimers?

No, tendré a alguien más hoy, no serás el único

Ryoma: o.O

Con ustedes… - apuntando a los telones – ¡Kikumaru Eiji!

Eiji: ¡Nya! Hola Janiita-chan

¡Hola! Kikumaru sempai, ¿Qué nos vienes a decir hoy?

Eiji: bueno hoy vengo a desterrar al cachorro de los disclaimers, que obviamente los diré mejor que el

Ryoma: ¡hey!

Eiji: bueno, también decir, que en el capitulo de hoy, los demás titulares que Janiita-chan olvidó, aparecerán, e intentarán…

¡Kikumaru sempai!... No cuentes demasiado

Eiji: tienes razón ¡gomen!

Bien Kikumaru sempai, puedes dar los disclaimers ya…

Ryoma: POT desgraciadamente no le pertenece a nuestra amada autora,- _nótese el sarcasmo -_ si no que es propiedad de Takeshi Konomi, pero afortunadamente para mí, y para todos los que están en esta historia, la historia si le pertenece

Eiji: ¡Nya! ¡Bajito! ¡Eso me correspondía decirlo yo!

Ryoma: ¡Je! Mada, mada dane

Ryoma, eso fue descortés con Kikumaru sempai

Ryoma: … u.u

¡Gomen, Kikumaru sempai, tendrá que ser para la próxima!

Eiji: no te preocupes yo diré esto, como siempre dice Janiita-chan

_Por favor _= Pensamientos

_Dejen _= La voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica

Reviews = a quien Janiita-chan designe, narrará normalmente la historia

_**Gracias **_= La historia se detiene y Janiita-chan, aclara o cuenta algo

_-_ = la escena cambia de lugar

Eiji: bueno, ahora les dejo lo que Janiita-chan escribió con todo amor para ustedes

Eiji, Ryoma y yo: ¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

Capitulo 6:

_**Aquí narrará Sakuno**_

Dormía placidamente, hasta que el sol atrevidamente golpeó mis ojos sin compasión, de cuan cansada estaba por lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Decidí quedarme un tiempo más con los ojos cerrados, pero el calor me era insoportable, por lo que comencé poco a poco a abrir mis ojos.

Adormilada y con poco animo me sorprendió el descubrir que no estaba en mi cuarto, de pronto como diapositivas las imágenes aparecieron en mi mente tan velozmente que comencé a marearme.

La habitación blanca me deprimía, por lo que mi semblante se volvió triste, hasta que un recuerdo me hizo mirar a mí alrededor, buscando al joven que había llenado mi mente en ese momento.

Fijé mi vista en la cama de al lado, esperando verlo, pero no se encontraba en ese lugar, - _seguramente fue a entrenar _– fue lo que pensé en ese instante

Luego de un momento, llegó una enfermera con mi desayuno, le pregunté de inmediato acerca del joven que me acompañó durante la noche, pero ella sólo me respondió que el había salido muy temprano en la mañana y no había dado explicación alguna.

Me dijo que había alguien quien deseaba verme, y que entraría dentro de un momento.

Supuse que mi Obaa-san había hablado y dicho que había tenido un accidente, o simplemente había dicho la verdad y dijo lo que en realidad ocurrió.

Una vez terminé de desayunar, la manija de la puerta de mi cuarto giro tranquilamente, como si dudasen en entrar, con sumo cuidado abrieron la puerta pero no apareció nadie.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, algo me decía que no era alguien a quien yo deseara ver.

De a poco una cabeza se comenzó a asomar por la puerta, al momento de poder ver la cara de la persona quien entraba, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mi respiración y corazón se agitaron notablemente, y me intranquilice.

El. A pesar de todo lo que ocurrió, el estaba en el hospital, su semblante era de demasiado arrepentimiento, se notaba que había estado llorando y seguramente, deseaba hablar.

Lo deje entrar y ganarse a los pies de mi cama, pero tampoco soy tan tonta como para poner mi vida en peligro, por lo que sin que el se diera cuenta, el botón para llamar a la enfermera en cualquier caso, lo tenía listo para presionar.

Hola- fue lo que el dijo luego de un momento

Yo solamente asentí, no tenía deseos de hablar, menos con el.

Yo…-continuó – Tu abuela habló con mi padre

Su voz se quebró, ya estaba entendiendo el motivo de su semblante, Hiroshi continuó.

Tuvimos una discusión – dijo con voz firme – me prohibió verte y…

Se detuvo, y sus ojos se llenaron de culpabilidad y tristeza

Me tendré que ir del país – Me informó – ¡Cómo lo lamento Saku!

Dijo al mismo momento en que rompía en llanto, se me partió el corazón verlo así, pero no lloré, en vez de eso me mostré indiferente a cada palabra que el pronunció.

Me voy en un par de horas – prosiguió – sólo quería despedirme y… - hizo una pausa – decirte que no volveré a… - volvió a detenerse – molestarte – me miró con remordimiento – espero algún día puedas perdonarme – Dijo notoriamente con el orgullo roto

Cabizbajo, al ver que yo no tenía intensión de seguir viéndolo se iba a dar la media vuelta, pero de pronto dijo – te amo Sakuno, nunca lo olvides – se dio la media vuelta

Hiroshi, dio un solo paso, y la puerta de mi habitación, volvió a abrirse, pero no de forma lenta, si no que fue de una forma de total confianza, el joven que acababa de entrar, se quedó parado, fulminó a Hiroshi con la mirada, el cuál lo vio de la misma manera.

Ryoma se limitó a dejar de mirarlo y dirigirse hacia mi lado, le dio una fugaz mirada al momento de pasar por su lado, Hiroshi espero.

¿Te encuentras bien? – susurró Ryoma

Hai, Ryoma-Kun – susurré

Ryoma volvió a mirar a Hiroshi rápidamente y luego se volvió hacia mí, dejándome completamente roja y con los nervios de punta, al darme un beso en la mejilla.

Hiroshi lo miró venenosamente.

Puedes retirarte, esto es sin público – Dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa arrogante y un ademán con las manos a Hiroshi, el cuál cambió su semblante arrepentido por uno de furia, sin duda.

Hiroshi estaba completamente hervido en rabia, se volteó hacia Ryoma con los puños apretados, se le notaba a leguas que quería asesinar a Ryoma, yo atenta, por si la situación lo ameritaba presionaría el botón que traería la ayuda.

Ryoma se puso rígido, no es que tuviera miedo, estaba nervioso por el hecho de tener que darle una paliza a alguien en el hospital, o al menos eso pienso yo, Hiroshi comenzó a acercarse.

¿Quién te crees? – preguntó Hiroshi

De pronto imágenes de lo ocurrido el día anterior aparecieron en mi mente.

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

Echizen Ryoma – Dijo con desdén

La maldita escena se volvía a repetir, y ahora yo no podría hacer nada si Hiroshi intentaba hacer algo contra la vida de Ryoma, si lo hacía, posiblemente Ryoma quedaría peor que yo.

Hiroshi le lanzó un golpe a Ryoma, el cual lo esquivó con mucha facilidad, y luego en un rápido movimiento le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago a Hiroshi, el cuál nuevamente caía al suelo pidiendo oxígeno, al menos Ryoma tenía buenos reflejos, esperaba que eso sirviera de algo.

Luego cómo si de una película se tratara vi con mis propios ojos, cómo Hiroshi volvía a buscar en su bolsillo, mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, y mi cuerpo reacciono al instante, presioné el botón y grite con todas mis fuerzas: - ¡No le hagas daño a Ryoma-Kun!

Hiroshi me fulminó con la mirada distrayéndose, haciendo que Ryoma lo volviera a golpear y lograra hacerle una cadena a Hiroshi para inmovilizarlo.

¡Te pudrirás en la cárcel! – Le dijo Ryoma a Hiroshi con una sonrisa arrogante

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe, los doctores rápidamente llamaron a la policía, llevándose a Hiroshi detenido, un policía que interrogó a Ryoma, y luego a mí nos dijo una vez se iban: - tranquilícense, el no volverá a molestarlos – luego se dio la media vuelta y cerró la puerta de mi cuarto dejando a Ryoma y a mí solos nuevamente.

Ryoma me estaba abrazando, y yo estaba recostada en su pecho, una vez nos dejaron solos, me eche a llorar, no aguantaba más.

Tranquilízate pequeña – Dijo Ryoma dándome ánimos – Todo va a estar bien, el no volverá a hacerte daño, yo te protegeré

Tuve miedo por ti – le confesé – ¿y si te hubiera pasado algo malo? - pregunté entre sollozos

Nada va a pasarme – Me aseguró Ryoma – tú tranquila, y preocúpate por mejorarte

Yo sólo asentí

_-_

_**Aquí narraré yo**_

¡Nya! ¿Cómo es que el enano se queda con la nieta de sumierecita? – preguntó un neko

Eiji ya te lo hemos explicado muchas veces – respondió un ojivioleta

Pero Momo… - no termino

Mira ya llegamos – dijo un castaño – señorita buscamos a Sakuno Ryuzaki – preguntó a una enfermera

Si – respondió ella – es por aquí

La enfermera, guió a los ocho jóvenes a la habitación de la castaña.

_-_

_**Aquí narrará Ryoma**_

Todo estaba en silencio, ni ella ni yo deseábamos romperlo, era un silencio acogedor, es más me gustaba - _me es agradable el estar en compañía de ella, aunque para mí, ella puede ser la persona más torpe del universo, sí. Es una pequeña torpe, pero es MI pequeña torpe…- _pensaba en ese momento. - _¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando?_

En ese momento, me sobresalte, por lo que dejé de abrasarla y me levanté de su cama, no me gustaba comenzar a pensar en tonterías sin importancia, por lo que preferí alejarme.

Iré a entrenar – le dije tomando mi bolsa

Ella bajo la cabeza y con un hilo de voz respondió – hai Ryoma-kun

Quise decirle que si me lo pedía no iría, pero definitivamente mi orgullo era más grande.

Cuando me di la vuelta para salir de la habitación, la puerta se abrió, y los rostros que menos quería ver aparecieron…

Mis sempais, TODOS mis sempais estaban en ese lugar, y lo peor es que algunos me sonreían pícaramente, y otros me miraban pervertidamente.

En seguida, sentí cómo mi rostro volvía a ese semblante frío y orgulloso.

¡Oe, Ryoma! – Dijo Momo - ¿Acaso ibas a dejar a Saku sola?

Yo sólo lo miré perplejo – Debo ir a entrenar

¡Nya enano! – Gritó Eiji-sempai – no debes dejar a Saku-chan sola, no es correcto

No es correcto que no entrene – respondí mal humorado

Sempais – se escuchó la voz angelical de ella a lo lejos – debo permitir a Ryoma-Kun ir a entrenar

¿Lo ven? – Dije – yo me largo

Todos quedaron en silencio, salí del hospital completamente molesto, y no sabía por que, decidí ir por una Ponta, en eso me demoré unos diez minutos, luego corrí hacia las canchas, quería… ¿liberar tensiones?

Al llegar a las canchas callejeras, busqué una pared, debía desquitarme con algo, comencé a jugar, y comencé a golpear la pelota cada vez más fuerte, no sabía por qué, no tenía idea que era, pero me sentía completamente diferente.

¿Cómo es posible que una chiquilla como ella irrumpa de tal forma en mi mente?

¿Por qué no la saco de mi mente?

¿Qué hizo ella en mí?

¿Cambiará mi juego en el tenis por ella?

Creí que todas las preguntas estaban formuladas, pero de pronto como una ráfaga la pregunta más importante de todas apareció en mi mente, esa pregunta hizo que me estremeciera, y que mis ojos se abrieran, dejé de caminar y pregunté.

¿Qué siento por ella?

_**Aquí narra Sakuno**_

Cuando Ryoma-Kun se fue, diesiceis ojos se fijaron en mí.

¿Qué le hiciste a Ryoma Sakuno? – me preguntó con una mirada libidinosa Momo

¿Qué? – pregunté con los ojos como platos

¡Si! Saku-chan – dijo el neko – el enano estaba completamente extraño

Mis mejillas se colorearon, recordando las veces en las que Ryoma me consolaba, abrazándome y quedándose con migo, hasta que yo me dormía.

Hay un 70% de posibilidades de que Ryoma este avergonzado – Dijo Inui

Interesante, Echizen avergonzado – Dijo Fuji - ¿Por qué habrá sido?

Y un 100% de posibilidades que Sakuno esté avergonzada también – volvió a decir Inui

Todos se fijaron en mí nuevamente, y volví a sonrojarme

Déjenla en paz, ella no puede tener preocupaciones – me defendió Kawamura

¡Nya Pero Kawa, esto puede ser amor! – Gritó Eiji con un brillo en sus ojos

¡Eiji! – Dijo Oishi – no digas esas cosas

Pero Oishi, es cierto – Dijo Momo

Shh – Dijo la serpiente – idiota cierra la boca

¿Qué dices Mamushi? – respondió Momo con una venita y el puño en alto

¿Quieres pelea? – respondió Kaoru también con el puño en alto

¡Ya basta! – Dijo Tezuka con voz de mando, todos guardaron silencio – no estamos cumpliendo nuestra misión, vinimos a ver a Ryuzaki – ahora se dirigió a mí - ¿cómo te encuentras?

Bien Tezuka-sempai – respondí – gracias por venir a verme

Luego de un momento hablando y riendo, la hora de visitas terminó, y todos tuvieron que irse, quedé completamente sola, y Ryoma no llegaba.

Una horas luego de haber quedado sola, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Ryoma apareció, su cara era de completa confusión, el me miró y luego fue a saludarme con un beso en la mejilla

Hola Ryuzaki – dijo bajando su gorra - ¿cómo te encuentras?

Bien – respondí – Ryoma-Kun

Hubo una pausa, algo incómodo, nos mirábamos el uno al otro completamente nerviosos, decidí romper el silencio.

Ryoma-Kun – Dije - ¿Qué ocurrió?

Yo… - respondió mirando el suelo – no se de qué hablas

Ryoma se dio la media vuelta y dijo – iré a comer algo

Salió del cuarto y me dejó completamente sola.

Me sentí completamente triste, me sentía cansada, ese día, al igual que los últimos tres o cuatro días, había tenido muchas emociones, sólo necesitaba dormir, por lo que fui cerrando los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

_**Aquí narrará Ryoma**_

¡Demonios!, ¿por qué salí así?, no tengo idea de que ocurrió pero me sentí completamente atrapado, no pude responderle a esa simple noticia, por que ni yo mismo conozco la respuesta.

¿Qué me ocurrió?

No tengo idea

¿Qué me paso?

No lo sé

¿Qué demonios debo hacer para remediarlo?

No tengo la menor idea

Sólo sé que, sea lo que sea que me esté ocurriendo…

Esa pequeña torpe tiene toda la culpa… a pesar de ello, me gusta – sonreí y me decidí a ir al cuarto a dormir.

Al llegar, la encontré dormida, cansado por todo lo ocurrido, decidí imitarle, e ir a dormir.

* * *

¡Gracias a todas por leer!

Lamento que no sea largo, pero me fui de vacaciones, y vi a familiares que hacia mucho tiempo no veía, por lo que no me dediqué a escribir en la semana, pero aquí les dejo el sexto capítulo.

¡Gracias otra vez por los reviews que de verdad recibí muchos!

Pasaré a responderlos por que se lo merecen.

_**MitsuChaan: **_¡Bienvenida! Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, ojalá te haya gustado la continuación, espero no te haya decepcionado lo de Hiroshi, bien cuídate.

_**Dm99: **_espero te haya gustado la continuación, y que lo que pasó con Hiroshi haya sido suficiente espero sigas leyendo.

_**: **_¡Bienvenida! también,__gracias por leer el fic, me diste una idea para un fic, es algo parecido, el nombre es, "Fantasías de una autora" pronto la subiré, que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, espero te guste la continuación, que estés bien, cuídate y nos leemos.

_**Ladykagurasama: **_que bueno que te siga gustando mi historia, espero y la sigas hasta el final, cuídate y espero que también hayas pasado felices fiestas.

_**Kira-tsukiyomi: **_pronto habrá beso, eso te lo aseguro.

_**Tormenta oscura: **_¡Bienvenida a ti también!, es a la tercera persona que se lo digo hoy, me alegra que haya gente que se una a leer el fic gracias por leerlo.

Espero te haya gustado la continuación.

_**AAPD1095: **_¡Bienvenida, cuarta persona!, de verdad estoy contentísima de que te guste el fic, sigue leyendo espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

_**Kannita: **_por quinta vez ¡Bienvenida! Me encanta que haya gente nueva leyendo el fic, gracias por decir que escribo lindo de verdad, tus palabras me llegaron, cuídate y gracias por leer, el beso se viene luego.__

_**RyoSakulovers: **_Gracias por tus hermosos deseos, espero y te haya gustado la continuación, pronto se viene MUCHO RyoSaku cuídate nos leemos pronto.

_**Danii-san: **_¡Bienvenida también!, gracias por leer el fic, y espero y te guste hasta el final, se viene mucho más lado tierno de Ryoma que estés bien nos leemos.

_**Ili-sama: **_bueno espero te hayas gustado la continuación, gracias por leer de verdad, cuídate y el próximo domingo la continuación.

Bien, son todos, espero de verdad la hayan pasado bien en estas fiestas, el próximo capítulo la continuación de esta historia nos leemos pronto.

Matta nee!


	8. Vente con migo

¡Lo lamento tanto!

Se que no subí el capítulo el día que debí hacerlo, y sé que tampoco debo excusarme, pero aquí les traigo el primer capítulo RyoSaku.

En este capítulo narrará solamente Sakuno y Ryoma, y es de fundamental importancia, que todas busquen la canción "No debe tocarte" de Toby love y Alexis & Fido. Que la primera parte de esta historia está totalmente basada en esta canción.

Habrá OCC de Ryoma, aunque igual traté de que su personalidad normal estuviera en algunas escenas.

Esto… no habrá otro capítulo hasta la otra semana, o sea hasta el domingo 24 de enero, por que ¡me voy de acampada!, parto el día martes, y llego el día viernes, y aún debo preparar algunas cosas.

Estaré fuera de la civilización, así es que no me maten si el próximo capítulo está un poco corto.

¡Kikumaru sempai! – lo abraza

Eiji: ¡Janita-chan! – la abraza aún más asfixiadoramente

No… puedo… respirar… - dije apenas

Eiji: ¡gomen! De nuevo – le sale una gota de su nuca

Ejem – me aclaro la garganta – puedes ya dar los disclaimers

Eiji: POT desgraciadamente no le pertenece a Janita-chan, y por esa mala situación, Janita-chan se desquita con migo alimentándome sólo con pan y agua, menos mal que la historia si le pertenece, por que o si no estaría mucho más flaco de lo que estoy.

¡Kikumaru sempai! ¿Que estás leyendo? – Pregunto nerviosamente - ¿Quién te dio esas tarjetas? – pregunto tomándolas y leyéndolas – esta letra… - una venita se asoma a mi frente y arrugo las tarjetas – ¡Ryoma!

Ryoma: ¿Qué hice? – viene llegando con cara de angelito

¿Por qué le diste estas tarjetas a Kikumaru sempai? – muy molesta

Ryoma: ¿Yo?

¡Arg! – Me arreglo el cabello – me sacas de quicio – suspiro – bien di esto – le entrego nuevas tarjetas.

Ryoma: _Por favor _= Pensamientos

_Dejen _= La voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica

Reviews = a quien Janiita-chan designe, narrará normalmente la historia

_**Gracias **_= La historia se detiene y Janiita-chan, aclara o cuenta algo

_-_ = la escena cambia de lugar

Ryoma: ¿Contenta?

No, deberás pagar – con cara de demonio – esto no se quedará así

Ryoma: Eh… yo me largo – se va corriendo

Bueno, aquí va el capítulo nos leemos abajo – ahora con cara de niña buena

* * *

_**Aquí narrará Sakuno**_

_Ya han pasado exactamente cinco días, desde que estoy en este lugar._

_Ha sido algo monótono, pero jamás me aburriría de esto, ha sido extraño, todo mi mundo ahora gira en torno a… en torno a el._

_Ha sido un pilar fundamental para esta difícil etapa de mi vida, jamás creí que una persona pudiera cambiar tanto, supongo que me equivoqué con respecto a Hiroshi._

_En este preciso momento es en el que me siento más sola, en realidad es en el que estoy sola, la rutina diaria en este hospital es la siguiente:_

_Despierto, y Ryoma no se encuentra en la habitación, un par de minutos después aparece y me hace desayunar, luego conversamos, de cualquier tema, el que se nos ocurra. Después me hace almorzar, aunque yo no tenga ni una pizca de hambre, dice que no le gusta para nada no verme comer, luego justo a tiempo, cuando el se va a entrenar, llegan los sempais a hacerme compañía, hablamos un par de horas y ellos se van, quedo sola un momento algo así como una media hora o un poco más y vuelve Ryoma justo a tiempo para hacerme cenar, luego el se va a cenar, y cuando regresa, se recuesta a mi lado y me hace dormir._

_Desde lo que pasó con Hiroshi aquí en el hospital, ha sido todos los días igual, pero ninguno de los dos parece aburrirse, parece mentira que dentro de dos días todo acabará, y el volverá a ser el chico frío y sin sentimientos… ¿cómo lo sé? Muy fácil, cuando llegan los sempais, el se muestra frío, su mirada vuelve a ser la misma de siempre, y ya no muestra ese brillo especial._

_Según supe, Hiroshi ahora está en la cárcel, y no saldrá de ella en un buen tiempo, su padre me ha enviado una carta, diciéndome, que los planes de irse del país siguen en pie, y que en el momento en que Hiroshi tenga un pie fuera de la cárcel, se irían, me pidió disculpas por lo ocurrido, y cómo el tiene mucho dinero, me ofreció pagar un tratamiento con un loquero, le dije que no era necesario, siempre se me dio fácil olvidar este tipo de cosas._

_De hecho, el tiempo en el que estoy con Ryoma, el jamás toca el tema de Hiroshi, eso hace que me mi mente jamás se preocupe de el, y este pendiente de una sola cosa: Ryoma._

_No es hasta el momento en que los sempais se van, y que Ryoma entrena, en el que pienso en Hiroshi y lo ocurrido, pero cuando Ryoma llega, me hace olvidar todo lo antes mencionado, con un simple beso en la mejilla._

_Y es que ese simple contacto, me hace enrojecer, y hace que mi corazón palpite tan fuerte, que pareciera que se me saldrá._

_Ahora está ese tema…_

_¿Qué ocurre con Ryoma? Por más que quiera no dejo de pensar en él, cómo ya dije, todo mi mundo gira en torno a el, y me ha hecho pasar lo amargo de la situación, me hizo creer que hay algo bueno después de algo malo, aunque claro, a el yo no le he dicho, que el es lo bueno que a mi me ocurrió…_

De pronto la puerta de mi habitación se comenzó a abrir – _Ryoma-Kun – _pensé mientras una sonrisa se me formó en los labios.

Mis sospechas eran ciertas, Ryoma había llegado, cómo de costumbre me fue a saludar con un beso en la mejilla.

Hola Ryuzaki – Dijo mientras cómo siempre bajaba su gorra - ¿Cómo has estado mientras me ausenté? – preguntó

Bien Ryoma-Kun – respondí - ¿Cómo te ha ido en el entrenamiento? – pregunté yo también

Excelente – respondió - ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en jugar un partido contra ti cuando salgas de aquí

¿Qué? – Grité mientras abría los ojos como platos - ¿Por qué crees que soy la enfermera y no una jugadora del club? ¡Soy terrible!

Tranquila – me dijo – tendrías al mejor profesor de tenis – dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa arrogante, y se señalaba

Tendrías que venir al hospital, por tener múltiples golpes en la cabeza – me miró confuso – golpearía tu cabeza con la pelota de tenis – le expliqué, e hice una pausa, y luego lo miré – de verdad, soy terrible

Ryoma soltó una risita que trato de disimular con tos falsa, luego llegó la enfermera con mi cena, Ryoma hizo que me la comiera toda, ni siquiera pude dejar un poco.

Ryuzaki, me iré a cenar no me tardo – me informó

Hai Ryoma-Kun – sin querer mi semblante se volvió triste, siempre era así cuando el me decía que debía hacer algo fuera de la habitación

Ryoma salió y quedé sola nuevamente – _no se por qué me preocupo, de todos modos no se demora más de diez minutos en cenar _– pensé de inmediato

No quería, no quería dormirme antes de que el llegara, quería verlo antes de dormir, pero no podía, los medicamentos me quitaban energía, y parecía que Ryoma se estuviera tardando más de lo necesario, cuando estaba a punto de rendirme, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, y me dejó ver al chico que ocupa mi mente desde hace ya más o menos cinco o seis días no estoy segura, pero una vez lo vi, cerré los ojos y comencé a dormir instantáneamente.

Al día siguiente, el penúltimo día que me encontraría en aquel lugar, como todos los días al despertarme, fijé mi mirada en la cama de al lado, sólo para asegurarme de que Ryoma no se encontraba ahí, bajé la mirada cuando lo comprobé.

Al parecer los medicamentos me hicieron más perezosa, ya que Ryoma no tardó más de cinco minutos en aparecer por ahí.

Como hacía a diario, me dio un beso en la mejilla y preguntó que tal había dormido, yo respondí que bien, y al poco tiempo la enfermera apareció con mi desayuno, que como siempre, Ryoma me obligó a comer.

¿Quieres saber lo que dijo el doctor esta mañana? – me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara

¿Estas de broma? – pregunte con los ojos como platos, Ryoma me miró confundido - ¿Ha estado el doctor y ni cuenta me he dado?

Ryoma soltó una risita silenciosa y miró hacia otro lado - ¿Quieres saber o no? – preguntó rápidamente

Vale, cuéntame – dije mientras tomaba la leche

Ha dicho que… – hizo una pausa, yo asentí para que prosiguiera – quizás puedas irte hoy a casa ¿no es genial? ¿A que sí?

Al escuchar a Ryoma decir eso, tuve una gran punzada en el corazón. No quería, no quería que aquellos días acabaran, si eso ocurría todo lo que había construido con Ryoma, por simple amistad que fuera, se iría al tacho de la basura.

El se dio cuenta de la palidez que mi rostro obtuvo y me miró pensativo, y hubo una larga pausa.

Yo tampoco quiero que acabe – repuso al fin – será una lástima – hizo una pausa y suspiró – me encantaba verte dormir

Mi rostro tomó un tono rojizo, Ryoma me hacía sonrojar DEMACIADO, cuando hacía esa clase de comentario, pero me era agradable oírlo de su boca. Yo sólo me limite a bajar la cabeza, Ryoma continuó.

Echaré de menos que digas mi nombre por las noches – se burló con una sonrisa pícara

Escuchar eso me hizo sonrojar aún más, - ¿_Realmente yo decía su nombre mientras dormía?, eso era patético, incluso para alguien cómo yo _– Ryoma se limitó a continuar

Tranquila, tal ves… - hizo una pausa – aún me quede una noche, eso depende de lo que diga el doctor esta tarde

Ryoma se levanto, tomó mi bandeja y se dirigió a la puerta – voy a dejarla y vuelvo, no me tardo – me informó, yo asentí mientras sentía la puerta cerrarse de tras de Ryoma.

A los cinco minutos, el regresó.

Se acomodó a mi lado, ya teníamos la suficiente confianza para que el, lo hiciera sin mi permiso.

¿Qué haremos ahora Ryoma-Kun? – pregunté mirando hacia el techo

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó

Me refiero – expliqué - ¿de qué hablaremos?, ¿Qué haremos para no aburrirnos?

Hubo una larga pausa, tan larga que creí que Ryoma no me había escuchado, y que se había dormido, decidí mirarlo para ver por qué no me respondía.

El miraba al frente, con mirada ausente, le moví un poco para apresurar su respuesta, el parpadeó dos veces y me miró

No te sigo – dijo de pronto

Una risita que contuve quiso salir, al darme cuenta de que el había callado al no entender a lo que me refería.

El doctor aún no llega, ¿Qué quieres hacer? – pregunté

Ah – dijo el entendiendo la idea anterior – bien, hablemos de… - hizo una pausa como buscando un tema

Tus novias – dije de pronto por un impulso

El me miró con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa

Vale, no hablemos de tus novias – dije mirando el techo de nuevo

El suspiró y dijo – vale, ¿Qué quieres saber?

Yo sonreí - ¿cuántas has tenido?

Dos – respondió al instante

Sus nombres – repuse

Leslie y Claudia – volvió a responder rápidamente

Ellas, no son de Japón ¿a que no? – pregunté

No, son de América – dijo

¿De quién tienes mejores recuerdos? – volví a preguntar

De ninguna – respondió

Lo miré confundida y sorprendida, el continuó

Ya no quiero recordarlo, malos tiempos – dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano

Vale, nuevo tema, ¿has vivido en América? – pregunté sorprendida

Casi toda mi vida – respondió

En eso el doctor entró en mi habitación y nos interrumpió, Ryoma se levantó de mi cama enseguida y dejó que el doctor me examinara.

Bien Sakuno, ¿cómo te has sentido? – preguntó observando unas hojas

¿Si le digo que mal me dejará una noche más? – pregunté con una pizca de esperanza en mi tono de voz

Limítate a responder con la verdad – dijo Ryoma con su rostro frío

Me he sentido bien – dije entre dientes

De hecho estás mejor de lo estimado, podrás irte hoy a tu casa – dijo el médico – debes arreglar tus cosas estás libre de esta cárcel – sonrió y luego dijo – te espero en mi oficina para que recojas unos papeles

H-hai – respondí

Tal y cómo dijo el doctor, me vestí y arreglé mis cosas con ayuda de Ryoma.

Fuimos a la oficina del doctor a buscar unos papeles que contenían la dieta que debía seguir por la operación, y luego sin más salimos del hospital.

Ryoma cargo mi maleta y la suya y me acompañó a casa.

Una vez en esta lo invité a pasar, mi estado de ánimo de fue a pique cuando el doctor me dijo que ya podía irme a casa, - _justo cuando ya se estaba concretando lo que sentía por Ryoma_ – pensé - _es algo completamente extraño, estoy recién saliendo de una relación, y ya estoy sintiendo cosas por Ryoma, pero nadie puede negar que Ryoma es un completo bombón…_ - baje la cabeza – _que jamás se fijaría en mí, y me acompañó todo este tiempo sólo a petición de mi abuela._

Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro, como queriendo borrar de mi cabeza aquel pensamiento, lo que hizo tambalearme con la lata de Ponta que llevaba para Ryoma.

Este se levantó rápidamente.

¿Estás bien Ryuzaki? – preguntó Ryoma atajándome para no caerme

Hai Ryoma-Kun – respondí – sólo fue un mareo

Ryoma asintió, y me ayudó a llegar al sofá, cómo todavía era temprano, Ryoma se quedó y vimos una película, claro que yo no me fijé en nada más que Ryoma, lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando para ver que hacía.

Cuando la noche ya caía Ryoma dijo que debía irse a casa, así es que sólo me besó en la mejilla, y se fue a su casa.

Una vez se fue, me sentí tan sola, tan deprimida que sólo me fui a dar un baño, pero en vez de ponerme pijamas, me puse una de mis mejores tenidas, por una simple intuición.

_**Aquí narrará Ryoma**_

_¿Por qué demonios estoy tan molesto?, ¿Por qué tengo miedo de dejarla sola?_ – pensaba como todas las veces que debía alejarme de ella, estaba caminando con los puños apretados hacia la estación de metro, - _pero no quiero llegar a casa, no quiero dejarla sola, no quiero dejar de verla por la mañana, y es que me encanta verla dormir y escuchar cuando me llama entre sueños,_- detuve mi paso y fruncí el ceño - _esa chiquilla ha hecho algo en mí…_ - pensé dándome media vuelta - y voy a descubrir que fue lo que hizo – dije mientras caminaba de regreso a casa de Ryuzaki y sentí como una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro.

_El otro día hable con Momoshiro, y el me dijo que lo que a mí me ocurría era alguna estupidez llamada "amor" - _fruncí el ceño nuevamente – _juro que si eso llega a afectar mi juego, Ryuzaki tendrá que pagar… si yo me hundo, ella se hunde con migo – _pensé malévolamente mientras habría la reja de su casa.

Cuándo toqué el timbre escuche un - ¡ya voy! – viniendo de la angelical voz de Ryuzaki, ella al abrir la puerta, abrió a su vez desmesuradamente sus ojos, claramente sorprendida de verme allí.

Ryuzaki – dije mientras asentía y ocultaba mi sonrojo con mi gorra

Ryoma-Kun – dijo ella – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Creo que se me ha quedado algo - mentí

Ella me miró incrédula y luego dijo – no he visto nada tuyo por aquí, ¿estás seguro? – preguntó

Entonces, seguro lo dejé tirado por alguna otra parte – dije dándome la media vuelta – hasta luego Ryuzaki

Etto… hasta luego Ryoma-Kun – dijo ella cerrando la puerta

_¡Cobarde! – _grité en mi fuero interno

No Ryuzaki ¡espera! – dije mientras ponía mi mano en la puerta, para evitar que esta se cerrara por completo.

Vi cómo Ryuzaki se sonrojaba y abría la puerta yo sonreí para mis adentros, luego suspiré y dije - ¿Puedo pasar?

Etto… claro Ryoma-Kun – dijo esta dándome espacio para entrar – siempre eres bienvenido a esta casa

Gracias – dije ocultando mi estúpido sonrojo

Entre y ella me dijo que me sentara en el sofá, se había cambiado ropa, y sus cabellos aún estaban empapados – ¿_estará esperando a alguien?- _pregunté un poco molesto en mi fuero interno

Llame a Tomo-chan para que viniera a acompañarme esta noche – dijo respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada - pero no podrá venir, tiene que cuidar a los gemelos

Ah- fue mi única respuesta

Ryoma-Kun – dijo ella

¿Si? – respondí

Etto… me preguntaba si… si… bueno… - tartamudeo ella

Habla de una vez Ryuzaki – dije perdiendo la paciencia

¿Me acompañas a cenar? – preguntó mientras bajaba la cabeza

Yo la miré incrédulo, cómo me estuviera haciendo una broma de mal gusto, fruncí el ceño, y cuándo iba a responder ella continuó

Lamento el haberte molestado Ryoma-Kun – dijo ella cabizbaja y con un tono de angustia – de seguro tienes mejores cosas que hacer

Ella se dio la media vuelta, y se encaminó a la cocina.

_Rara – _pensé - _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Me refiero a que, ella debió haber dicho algo como: Ryoma-Kun quédate a cenar o no te volveré a hablar. O alguna estupidez como esa, ¿cómo puede rendirse tan pronto?_

Fruncí aún más el ceño, me levanté del sofá, y me encaminé a la cocina, al llegar ahí, vi a Ryuzaki susurrando.

Tonta, tonta – se decía a ella misma mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos chocolate - ¿cómo se te pudo ocurrir que el querría quedarse a cenar con tigo? – se preguntó

La miré con compasión, - _sea lo que sea que hizo – _pensé – _me encanta, ella me encanta – _esboce una pequeña sonrisa y me acerqué sin hacer ruido.

Cuándo estuve a unos centímetros de ella, y tomé aire para decir: - Me encantaría quedarme a cenar Ryuzaki

Ella se sobresaltó, y luego se giró para mirarme, no fue hasta ese momento, que me di cuenta de que estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella, y al voltearse, nuestros labios estaban sólo a centímetros de hacer contacto.

Mi respiración, comenzó a agitarse, y sus labios parecían un imán, quería acercarme a ella y besarla hasta no poder respirar.

Comencé a acercarme lentamente, cómo no vi ningún signo de rechazo, continué, y una de mis manos, encontraron su cintura, mientras mi mano derecha, que era la mano libre, se fue a su mejilla para acariciarla con la yema de mis dedos.

Cuándo mis labios estaban rozando los suyos pude pronunciar: - ¿Qué me hiciste Ryuzaki? – ella no me respondió aún estaba inmóvil, con ambos brazos a sus costados – ¡me estás volviendo loco! – dije para luego pegar mis labios con los suyos.

Mientras nuestros labios se encontraban, nuestros cuerpos, también estaban cómo dos rompecabezas, estaban perfectamente juntos, y parecían encajar sin ningún problema, sentí cómo sus manos poco a poco, subían hasta mi cuello y se entrelazaban tras este.

Nos seguimos besando hasta que nuestros malditos pulmones exigieron oxígeno, cuándo nos separamos, me quedé mirándola a los ojos, aún cerca de su rostro, ambos teníamos una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, y en un maldito intento, la traté de apegar aún más a mi cuerpo, lo que hizo que su cicatriz doliera.

¡Auch! – se quejó ella, haciendo una mueca de dolor, quitando una de sus manos de tras de mi cuello, y colocándola en la zona afectada

Lo lamento – dije ocultando mi sonrojo con la gorra, y alejándome de ella unos centímetros

No, no – dijo ella acercándose de nuevo, y dejando sus manos en la posición anterior – no duele si estamos así – dijo ella cabizbaja

Yo sonreí, y luego tomé su cintura con la mano izquierda, y con la mano derecha tomé su mentón, para obligarla a mirarme a los ojos.

No tienes por qué avergonzarte – susurré – no dolerá nunca más, lo prometo – dije para luego depositar un tierno beso en sus labios y abrazarla, acerqué mi boca a su oído y susurré – deja que te proteja pequeña, desde ahora en adelante jamás volverás a sufrir…

Sentí cómo ella asentía, y susurraba – hai, Ryoma-Kun

* * *

Ok, se que no es lo que esperaban, pero es lo mejor que salió de mi cabeza, tengo cocinándose un nuevo fic, pero no lo subiré hasta terminar este, tengo muchos proyectos en mente, ahora ¡gracias por los reviews! Siempre me dan ánimo.

Detesto, eso de poner un número de reviews para actualizar, así es que por favor dejen muchos, por que me encanta recibir apoyo =)

Pasaré a responder los que recibí:

_**Keylove14: **_¡Bienvenida! Oh como adoro decir eso en cada capítulo, me encanta que te haya gustado, espero el capítulo te haya parecido bien cuídate y gracias por leer.

_**: **_¡Bienvenida! Ok gracias por los deseos, pero muchas más gracias por decir que te gusta mi historia, espero el RyoSaku haya sido suficiente por hoy, pero se viene mejor, y un nuevo conflicto mucho más grande, gracias por leer.

_**Danii-san: **_espero de verdad te haya gustado el momento RyoSaku que escribí, ojalá haya estado bien cómo Ryoma se declaro ojalá te haya gustado sigue leyendo =)

_**Ili-sama: **_perdóname de verdad por no haber subido la continuación el día que debía, pero espero que te haya gustado, te prometo que jamás volverá a pasar sin previo aviso, cuídate.

_**Kannita: **_como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el beso =). Espero hayas disfrutado la lectura cuídate y gracias por leer.

_**RyoSakulovers: **_¡Arriba el 100% RyoSaku! Espero te haya gustado el beso, y la continuación obvio, nos leemos pronto.

_**AAPD1095: **_Si bueno, iba a ser raro que Hiroshi no tuviera problemas psicológicos, pero lo bueno es que ya no estará en la vida de Sakuno, cuídate y sigue leyendo.

_**Mitsuchaan: **_ojalá te haya gustado la continuación, trabajé en ella de verdad gracias por leer.

Bueno son todos, cómo ya dije, me voy de acampada, como me encanta hacer eso, pero bueno estaré fuera de tecnología y civilización durante la mayoría de la semana, espero me disculpen por lo de la semana pasada, no volverá a pasar sin antes decírselos, cuídense y espero sigan mi historia hasta el final.

Matta nee!

Janita-chan.


	9. Al Estilo Echizen

Siento la demora de verdad, pero estaba castigada y mi mamá me quitó el PC por que hice una estupidez, luego cuándo me lo devolvieron mi cerebro estaba completamente seco, y no salía nada de el, sé que el capítulo está corto, pero esto es lo que mejor se me ocurrió, sé que muchas me odiarán por el capítulo pero se pondrá peor mucho peor, y mejor también =).

Bueno en este capítulo el único que narrará será Ryoma.

Ryoma: ¿que pasa con migo?

Que narrarás el capítulo de hoy

Ryoma: ¿Qué yo haré qué?

Ryoma, ¿ya leíste el capítulo de hoy?

Ryoma: no ¿Por qué lo haría?

Para que tomes conciencia de no ser tan orgulloso

Ryoma: no quiero

¡Hazlo!

Ryoma: con una condición

¿Cuál?

Ryoma: me darás todas las Pontas que quiera

Hecho, además deberás dar los disclaimers en todos los capítulos

Ryoma: ¡¬¬! De acuerdo

Bien, adelante

Ryoma: POT no le pertenece a Janita por que o si no, YO sería raro :S

Muy bien Ryoma…

Bueno este capítulo es algo más extraño, es cómo si Ryoma le estuviera contando a alguien lo que ocurrió espero lo entiendan y les guste.

¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

_**Aquí narrará Ryoma**_

Han pasado tres meses desde lo ocurrido, ahora Sakuno y yo estamos juntos, y todos en Seishun Gakuen, nos conocen por ser una pareja extremadamente fiel y linda, al principio claro, a Sakuno le llegaron mil miradas asesinas de parte de mis estúpidas y locas fans, pero sólo las ignoramos, y continuamos con nuestra vida lo más normal y feliz posible.

Hoy es nuestro mesversario, y acordamos vernos en el parque, pasaremos parte del día juntos, por que tengo un partido por Seigaku, al cuál llevaré a Sakuno.

Yo, como siempre era puntual para este tipo de casos, comparo a Sakuno con los partidos de tenis. Si llegas tarde… default. Así de sencillo, el que pestañea pierde, así es que prefiero llegar unos diez minutos antes de la hora acordada, el problema es que Sakuno siempre llegaba unos veinte minutos después de lo acordado, así es que para esperar más tranquilamente, voy por mi Ponta.

Me encontraba en la maquina expendedora, de pronto, escuché el nombre de mi novia gritado por la voz de un chico. Acto reflejo miré por dónde venía la voz con mirada envenenada dispuesta a fulminar a quien fuera, y lo que vi, no me gustó para nada… Era Sakuno, conversando muy animadamente con un chico pelirrojo, que no sé de dónde había salido, el era infantil, y su estúpida sonrisa me causaba odiarlo aún más.

Decidí acercarme, era nuestro mesversario y un estúpido pelirrojo lo retrasaba, yo no tendría todo el día para estar con mi novia, cómo para desperdiciar nuestro valioso tiempo con quien quiera que fuese ese chico.

Mi ceño estaba fruncido y mis puños apretados, de pronto escuché lo que Sakuno decía.

Perfecta, ahora voy a por mi novio – eso me alegró, por lo menos el tipo aquel ahora sabía que iba a ver a su novio, mi ceño ya no era tan fruncido, y solté un poco los puños.

¿Vas a ver a Hiroshi-san? – detuve el paso, Hiroshi… volví a fruncir el ceño aún más, y los puños ya se me rompían de tan apretados que los tenía, estaba todo perfecto, hasta que tuvieron que nombrar al mal nacido de Hiroshi.

No escuché la voz de Sakuno respondiendo al chico, decidí acercarme, seguramente, el escuchar el nombre del idiota aquel, a Sakuno le había afectado más que a mi.

¿Pasa algo Saku-chan? – escuché de pronto, y ¿es que acaso Sakuno no le contó a nadie que ya no estaba con el idiota de Hiroshi, que el otro no tiene idea que le ocurría a ella?

Pasa de todo desde que nombraste al idiota aquel – no pude contenerme a decir eso, el debía saber lo que ocurrió antes de que ella se pusiera aún más mal

Ryoma – dijo ella sorprendida de verme a su lado

¿Te encuentras bien pequeña? – susurré a su oído, quería sersiorarme de que realmente estuviera bien

Hai, no ha pasado nada – respondió ella – Kintarou-Kun este es mi novio Ryoma

El tipo ese parpadeó dos veces y me miró fijamente, como si me hubiera conocido de antes, pero su cara no me sonaba, ni siquiera su nombre me sonaba nada, Kintarou… en la vida había escuchado ese nombre

¿Koshimae? – preguntó de pronto el chico

¿Nos conocemos? – pregunté de vuelta

¿Qué ya te olvidaste del Shitenhouji? – lo miré incrédulo, ese instituto me sonaba algo… el siguió con su recordatorio – en las nacionales, de hace más o menos unos cuatro años a tras.

De pronto mi mente hizo un "Clic", y recordé todo:

Las nacionales, Seigaku v/s Shintenhouji, a un pelirrojo infantil, novato al igual que yo en esos tiempos llamándome cada cinco minutos y diciéndome…

¿Koshimae, jugamos un partido? – preguntó de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos. Sakuno se sorprendió, y me tomó de la chaqueta con fuerza – Quiero ver cuánto has mejorado

Quise decirle que no, pero me era imposible rechazar un partido, miré a Sakuno con ojos suplicantes para que me perdonara por tener el deseo de jugar, ella suspiró y soltando mi chaqueta dijo: - adelante Ryoma, juega tu partido, total nosotros nos podemos ver mañana

El pelirrojo sonrió - ¡Adelante a las canchas! – dijo saltando infantilmente

Estás actuando cómo un crío – dije malhumorado

¡Estoy muy emocionado Koshimae! – dijo haciendo ademanes con sus manos - ¡No aguanto para ver cuánto has mejorado!

De pronto una voz en mi cabeza comenzó a hablar.

_Ella no es feliz, no la dejes por un partido_

Detuve mi paso, Kintarou y Sakuno se voltearon a verme, cerré mis ojos ya que un dolor en mi cien me impedía ver claramente

¿Estás bien Ryoma? – preguntó Sakuno tomándome de un brazo

Si pequeña estoy bien – sonreí forzadamente para hacerle creer que estaba bien – vamos – dije comenzando a caminar

_¡Detente!_

Me gritó la voz haciendo que mi cabeza doliera aún más y me tuviera que tomar la zona afectada con un pequeño gemido de dolor.

¡Hug! – gemí

¿Qué sucede Koshimae? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona el tipo aquel - ¿Acaso te dio miedo?

Nada de eso – dije a duras penas, ya que al hablar dolía aún más – vamos a las canchas

Di un simple paso y la voz volvió a gritar en mi interior

_¡La perderás!_

Me quedé estático, esas simples palabras hicieron que me quedara completamente quieto, los deseos de jugar desaparecieron, y el dolor de mi cabeza fue bajando hasta llegar a mi pecho, fue algo tan grande, que sentía que mi respiración se acababa, me estaba ahogando, no podía respirar con facilidad.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y sacudí la cabeza, Kintarou y Sakuno me miraban confundidos, el dolor que sentía en el pecho me estaba dejando sin aire y me estaba mareando.

¿Y…? – Pregunto el pelirrojo - ¿Jugarás?

Suspiré y tomé una bocanada de aire para hablar tranquilamente.

Tu y yo – dije de pronto – el sábado, en la canchas de la estación a las cuatro de la tarde, trae tu raqueta – dije dándome la media vuelta y tomando la mano de Sakuno para que me siguiera – las pelotas estarán listas.

Comencé a caminar, me di cuenta, como poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo, era lo más extraño que me había ocurrido en la vida, esa voz era… ¿mi conciencia?, ¿Qué demonios ocurría con eso?, quería jugar el partido contra Kintarou, pero cuánto más cerca me encontraba de hacerlo, el dolor se hacía más intenso, y en el momento de escuchar que si jugaba perdería a mi novia… ni imaginarlo, eso sería peor que no existiera el tenis, ella para mi era… mi vida.

Volví a suspirar, desde que era novio de Sakuno, ya apenas si jugaba tenis, mi vida era un completo desastre… un desastre amoroso.

Ok llámame loco, loco enamorado, la chica ahora ocupaba cada rincón de mi mente, y es que cada una de las palabras que ella me dice, o que ella dice es música para mis oídos, su voz dulce cuando me susurra en el oído, hace que el tiempo se detenga, y que todo desaparezca, solamente dejándonos a ambos sobre la faz de la tierra.

Ryoma – escuche de pronto - ¿Me estás escuchando?

Sakuno me sacó de los más cursis pensamientos que en la vida hubiera tenido.

Eh, claro que te escuchaba pequeña – mentí, ya que en realidad no tenía idea de que hablaba

¿Y que piensas? – preguntó

¿Sobre qué? – pregunté

Vi cómo rodó los ojos, luego suspiró: - decía que cómo mi familia y yo, nos vamos de vacaciones, si querrías acompañarnos.

Ah, sobre eso, las clases aún no terminan pequeña – le recordé

Pero para eso no falta mucho – objetó ella – sólo una semana y ya está, el año escolar se termina.

Bueno, ir de vacaciones suena interesante – repuse

¿Te gusta conocer lugares? – preguntó con una sonrisa

No – respondí serio

Ella paró en seco, yo me di la media vuelta para quedar frente a ella, y mirarla a los ojos.

No me gusta conocer lugares, me gusta estar con tigo, aunque sea en el lugar más recóndito de este maldito universo, que se hace maravilloso sólo por que tú existes – me acerqué más a ella, no sin antes asegurarme que su sonrojo, que me traía vuelto loco, se encontraba en su lugar, y la besé en los labios de una manera completamente dulce.

Un beso que comenzó siendo el más dulce desde el primero, que luego tomó una forma distinta, la tomé por la cintura, y sentí cómo ella enredaba sus manos en mis cabellos, la apegué aún más a mí, con una especie de frenesí que me recorrió todo el cuerpo, haciendo que una sensación bastante… excitante naciera en mí, no quería parar el beso, y maldije mil veces el lugar en dónde pedí que nos encontráramos. Mucha gente.

De pronto, cómo una luz el pensamiento de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, y en el lugar en que lo estaba haciendo apareció en mi mente, alejé a Sakuno rápidamente de mi cuerpo y miré hacia otro lado

- Se prudente Sakuno, estamos haciendo mucho alboroto – le reproché, siendo que había sido yo quien había comenzado todo.

-Lo siento, Ryoma-Kun – dijo ella bajando la cabeza y aceptando la culpa que injustamente le impuse

La miré, ella tenía mirada ausente, y todo su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y avergonzado, pensé un momento en decirle que me disculpara, y que yo había sido el culpable, pero mi maldito orgullo simplemente no lo permitió, me di la media vuelta y dejé a Sakuno absolutamente sola, mientras a cada paso que daba, sentía cómo a mi corazón se le formaba un pequeña fisura…

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y de verdad perdón por demorarme en actualizar, ojalá puedan seguir enviándome reviews me encanta recibir apoyo, cómo les dije no me gusta poner números de reviews para actualizar, así que ¡déjenme muchos! Antes de responderlos

¿Ryoma leíste el capítulo?

Ryoma: o.O si – traga MUCHA saliva

¿Qué ocurre?

Ryoma: ¬¬! Eres mala

No, soy realista, así eres tú

Ryoma: ¿De verdad?

Si

Ryoma: u.u

Bien responderé los reviews:

Keylove14: a mi también me gusto esa confesión, bueno este es uno de los conflictos que se vienen, el orgullo de Ryoma es una de las peores cosas, pero vendrá otro un poco entre peor y mejor. Gracias por leer =)

Dm99: Ojalá te haya gustado, tu me has apoyado desde que comencé el fic, gracias por todo =)

: Uno de los peores conflictos el orgullo de Ryoma, será el conflicto principal de esta relación. Gracias por leer =)

Ili-sama: Uy de verdad perdón por escribir esto, pero yo dije que Ryoma sería el villano u.u, bueno se arreglarán tenlo por seguro, gracias por leer. =)

Danii-San: En este capítulo no estuvo el Ryoma tierno, pero pronto volverá Gracias por leer =)

: Ahora Ryoma se propuso ser Frío, pero le costará caro. Gracias por leer =)

MitsuChaan: Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo, Gracias por leer =)

Winry-chan21: Ryoma ya lo arruinó, jajaja espero te haya gustado el capítulo, y que bueno que aunque no sepa aún en dónde van las comas u.u aún así leas mi fic, me encantan tus palabras y gracias por leer de verdad tu siempre me das tu apoyo desde que comencé el fic =)

RyoSakulovers: Perdón por demorarme en actualizar :/ bueno el que lastimó a Sakuno aquí fue Ryoma, pero pronto se arrepentirá ojalá sigas leyendo y ¡Arriba el 100% RyoSaku! =)

Kannita: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, a mi también cuándo me gustan las partes RyoSaku me quedó leyéndolas como 1000 veces jajaja bueno gracias por leer =)

Zhikizzme: ¡Bienvenida! Y gracias, tengo muchos nuevos proyectos una vez termine de escribir este fic, proyectos que ya he comenzado a escribir que subiré una vez que Mi Flor De Otoño esté completo ojalá los leas, y sigas con este hasta el final.

Gracias por los reviews, ¡fueron muchos! Y perdón por que Ryoma arruinó la relación tan rápido… Prometo no tardarme tanto en actualizar esta vez cuídense y gracias por leer.

Matta nee!

Janita-chan =)


	10. Lo Hecho, Hecho está

¡Hola! Sé que la mayoría de ustedes quiere asesinarme, pero ahora sí que tengo una buena excusa para no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo, cómo la mayoría sabe, vivo en Chile, y mi país hace ya más o menos tres semanas fue devastado por el quinto Terremoto más fuerte del mundo, espero me entiendan esta vez, traté de hacer el capítulo interesante, otra cosa los capítulos ya no serán tan largos, para poder actualizar más seguido.

Desde ahora empieza lo bueno en el fic, entraré a clases el día cinco de abril, ya que donde yo vivo fue una de las regiones más afectadas por lo que trataré de terminar el fic antes de comenzar a estudiar, no digo que sea un hecho pero lo intentaré.

Ahora, lo de siempre.

_Por favor _= Pensamientos

_Dejen _= La voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica

Reviews = Narro normalmente la historia

_**Gracias **_= La historia se detiene y la autora, ósea yo, aclara o cuenta algo

Ryoma, los disclaimers por favor

Ryoma: POT no le pertenece a esta autora, ni tampoco los personajes porque o si no yo sería raro, pero la historia si le pertenece por eso en ella soy un poco raro.

Gracias Ryoma, tu siempre tan tierno, ¿Kikumaru-sempai algo que decir?

Eiji: ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Fui directamente a mi partido, debía jugar al tenis eso me calmaría un poco, aunque claro todo sería diferente si Sakuno estuviera aquí.

Gané el partido fácilmente, mi cuerpo y mente se sentía feliz de haber jugado al tenis, mi preciado tenis, pero me faltaba algo, y ese algo era…

Comencé en un acto desesperado a recorrer con la vista a la gente que había asistido al partido, para poder encontrar a Sakuno. Sus rojizos cabellos llamaron mi atención rápidamente y pude divisarla. A pesar de todo lo que le dije e inculpé, fue a apoyarme a al partido, ella era única.

Se acercó a mí rápidamente, yo solo pude quedarme inmóvil, me encantaba verla caminar.

-Felicidades por haber ganado Ryoma-Kun – dijo cabizbaja sin esperar respuesta

Yo no dije nada, sólo me acerqué a ella, la tomé por la cintura y la besé, ella se merecía lo mejor de todo el mundo.

-Lo… lo lamento – dije bajando la cabeza y ocultando mi sonrojo con mi gorra

-No te preocupes, Ryoma-Kun – dijo sonriendo – vamos a celebrar con una cena en mi casa

-Hai – le respondí

Fuimos a su casa, al llegar, estaba todo oscuro, Sakuno abrió la puerta y encendió las luces, nos dirigimos a la cocina, y en el frigorífico había una nota.

"_**Sakuno: fui a ver a tu tía a los Estados, lamento no haberte llevado con migo por segunda vez, pero aún debes terminar con las clases. Vuelvo en tres días para ir de vacaciones, ojalá Ryoma haya aceptado ir con nosotras, te amo, tu abuela."**_

-Se ha ido – dijo Sakuno

Yo la miré y automáticamente vino a mi mente lo que había ocurrido hace unas cuántas horas en el parque, aquí no había gente.

-Bueno Ryoma-Kun – dijo de pronto – prepararé la cena, si quieres ducharte puedes usar el baño de allí – dijo apuntando una puerta al final del pasillo.

-Gracias – le respondí dándole un beso fugaz

Mientras me duchaba comencé a tener pensamientos algo… libidinosos. Me sonrojé por lo menos unas tres veces.

Cuándo hube terminado me vestí y fui a la cocina, Sakuno estaba sirviendo la cena.

-Déjame ayudarte pequeña – le dije acercándome a ella

-Gracias – dijo ella – pero lo puedo hacer yo sola

Le hice caso y esperé a que terminara de hacerlo, una vez hubo terminado nos sentamos a comer, estaba realmente hambriento ya que me devoré su comida.

-Valla – dijo Sakuno con una gotita – o mi comida estaba buena o tenías mucha hambre

-Ambas - le respondí

Ayudé a Sakuno a recoger los platos sucios y mientras ella lavaba yo secaba.

-Ryoma-Kun – dijo de pronto Sakuno

-¿Si? – respondí

-¿Podrías ir por el vaso que está en el living por favor? – preguntó

-Claro vuelvo enseguida – le dije yendo hacia el living

Tomé el vaso y me dirigí nuevamente hacia la cocina, Sakuno se veía tan linda, en ese momento los pensamientos que tuve mientras me duchaba, volvieron a mi mente fugazmente, me sonrojé por un momento, pero luego pensé: _¿Qué pierdo con intentarlo?_

Dejé el vaso en la lava loza silenciosamente, Sakuno me miró extrañada, le enjuagué sus manitos llenas de jabón, y se las sequé. Una vez hube terminado, la tomé por la cintura y tomé su rostro, la miré fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede Ryoma-Kun? – preguntó

-Shh no digas nada – dije poniendo mi dedo índice en su boca

Nos quedamos así un momento, mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro.

-Eres hermosa – le dije antes de besarla

Yo lo llamaría Dejavú, pero cómo la vez anterior en el parque nuestros cuerpos se amoldaron el uno con el otro perfectamente, nos besamos con el mismo frenesí de antes.

Lo que sucedió después no es difícil de adivinar, subimos por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Sakuno.

Fue el cuarto y la noche, en que ambos dejamos de ser vírgenes, fue nuestra primera vez, la noche más maravillosa de mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté desorientado, cómo si la noche anterior me hubiera embriagado con un tipo de alcohol lo suficientemente fuerte para no hacerme recordar nada de la noche anterior.

Intenté moverme un poco, pero choqué con un pequeño bulto a mi lado, me di cuenta que era Sakuno, y que no estaba en mi habitación, si no en la de ella.

Poco a poco mi memoria fue volviendo y recordé la maravillosa noche que había vivido, también recordé cuál fue el licor que había bebido, tenía el nombre más perfecto: "Sakuno".

La chica a mi lado comenzó a moverse, la observe quieto, no quería despertarla aún, pero ella lo hizo sola.

-Buenos días Ryoma-Kun – dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Hola – le dije dándole un pequeño beso en su boca

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó tranquila

Yo parpadee dos veces y mi cabeza hizo un Clic. ¿La hora? Yo nunca pensé en eso, ya había amanecido, mi madre iba a matarme si no inventaba una excusa rápido, no podía decirle que había pasado la noche en casa de Sakuno, obviando el hecho de que ella estaba sola.

Tomé mi móvil y marqué el número de Momoshiro.

Un tono

Dos tonos

Tres tonos

Cuatro tonos

_-¿Hola? – _Respondió Momo somnoliento

-Momo necesito tu ayuda – le dije sin preámbulos

-_¿Qué sucede Ryoma? –_Preguntó - _¡Son las ocho de la mañana! – _gritó desesperado

-Lo sé – respondí - ¿Mi madre no te ha llamado verdad?

-_¿Por qué habría de llamarme tu madre Ryoma? – _Preguntó confundido

-Escucha no pasé la noche en mi casa, y le diré a mi madre que la pasé en TU casa, por lo tanto si llama debes cubrirme – le dije rápidamente

-_ok Ryoma, ¿puedo continuar durmiendo por favor? _– suplicó Momoshiro

-Claro adelante, nos vemos – le dije y colgué

Marqué otro número en mi móvil, ahora era el turno de enfrentarme a mi desesperada madre.

Un tono

-_¿Hola, Ryoma? _– Respondió mi desesperada madre

-Si mamá soy yo – le dije un poco cabreado

-_¿Ryoma, dónde estás? _– me preguntó desesperada

-Tranquila mamá, pasé la noche en casa de Momoshiro todo está bien – le tranquilicé

-_¡No vuelvas a darme otro susto de esos jovencito! – _me regañó

-Ok nos vemos en la tarde adiós – colgué

Di un gran suspiró luego de esa llamada

-¿Problemas con tu madre? – preguntó Sakuno que observó todo el momento

-De hecho, problemas para cubrirme – le dije

-¡Oh! Claro no puede saber lo de anoche – dijo Sakuno sonrojándose

-Claro no puede saber que tu y yo… - no pude terminar Sakuno me besó

-¿Eso quiere decir que te vas de vacaciones con nosotras? – Preguntó ilusionada

-Claro pequeña no hay problema – le respondí

El resto del día lo pase en casa de Sakuno, llegué a mi casa de noche, ya le había llamado a mi madre que iba a pasar de casa de Momo a casa de Sakuno, para que estuviera tranquila, me preguntó si quería cenar, pero le respondí que no, que ya había comido, subí a mi habitación me duché, me cambié y me acosté.

La semana entrante, en el instituto no hicimos absolutamente nada, lo único que esperábamos con Sakuno era que llegara el lunes, ya que nos iríamos de vacaciones, la semana pasó relativamente rápido. No nos dimos cuenta, cuando llegó el día de partir.

* * *

Espero de todo corazón les haya gustado el capítulo, que lo hice con mucho amor por y para ustedes, cuídense mucho, y les digo realmente que valoren todo lo que tienen, que lo material no lo es todo, díganle a sus seres queridos que los aman, que nunca se sabe si mañana van a despertar.

Responderé Reviews

_***Raven-uchiha-cullen-16: **_Me alegro de que te guste mi fic, también me gustan los tuyos cuídate y gracias por leer.

_***Aifonsy: **_¡Bienvenida! Qué bueno que te guste el fic, gracias por querer leerlo y por dejar un review, cuídate mucho y ojalá te haya gustado la continuación ¡besos!

_***: **_Gracias, tu siempre me has apoyado con el fic, que bueno que te guste cómo escribo, me hace bien escuchar que hay gente que le gustan mis locas ideas, cuídate y perdón por retrasarme en actualizar.

_***RyoSakulovers: **_espero te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡ARRIBA EL 100% RYOSAKU! Besos

_***Keylove14: **_ojalá te haya gustado, tranquila que aún el orgullo no ha sacado su máximo potencial, gracias por leer

_***Danii-san: **_esta vez el problema no fue inspiración, pero bueno aquí traigo el capítulo juro no tardarme tanto, ojalá no venga otro terremoto y haga romper mi promesa, bueno cuídate y nos leemos pronto gracias por leer.

_***Winry-chan21: **_Si le duele y le molesta, no está acostumbrado a pensar lamentablemente, bueno cuídate y ojalá te siga gustando mi fic besitos.

_***Kannita: **_no dejó el tenis del todo, sigue leyendo la conti pronto besitos.

Déjenme Reviews por favor, siempre digo que no me gusta dejar número, pero ahora más que nunca necesito apoyo para escribir, doy gracias a mis amigas que me ayudaron a terminar esta conti, sin ellas no hubiera podido. Ahora las dejo de aburrir.

La conti prontito, prontito, ¡nos leemos luego!

¡Matta nee!

Janita-chan =)__


	11. Lo Que Sucede En Vacaciones

Actualicé en tiempo record =) me lo propuse y lo logré sólo por ustedes.

Les agradezco por los Reviews, ojalá ahora también me dejen muchos.

En este capítulo narrará Sakuno, es un capítulo que traerá un pequeño conflicto pero sé que a muchas les gustará.

Les dejo el capítulo, pero antes… Ryoma da los Disclaimers por favor

Ryoma: POT le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi y no a la loca a la que le pertenece esta historia.

Gracias… supongo

Bueno mis queridas lectoras aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo titulado: "Lo que sucede en vacaciones"

* * *

Cuando llegó el lunes que tanto habíamos esperado con Ryoma y mi abuela, yo estaba muy emocionada, me iría de vacaciones con las dos personas que más amaba en este mundo, a l rancho de un amigo de mi Obaa-san, pero una llamada inesperada que recibió mi abuela, nos retrasó las vacaciones un mes.

Afortunadamente, el mes no pasó lentamente, así es que fue cómo si nos hubiéramos tardado un par de días, nos iríamos de vacaciones por quince días así es que estaríamos lo suficientemente lejos de todos y de todo.

Cuando llegamos, la casa era lo suficientemente grande, cómo para perderse dentro de ella, el sitio en el que estábamos estaba alejado de la civilización. Era un rancho hermoso, tenía prado, caballos y ganado. Todo eso estaba a nuestra disposición por los siguientes quince días. Oh si, esas serían las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.

-En esta vieja casona hay las suficientes habitaciones para alojar a la mitad de Seigaku en ella – hablo mi abuela con mirada y sonrisa pícara – así es que no me vengan con que quieren dormir en una habitación

Al instante Ryoma y yo nos miramos recordando la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, yo me sonrojé.

-Abuela por favor no digas tonterías – le dije con notable nerviosismo

-En realidad yo ya estaba pensando en pedirle a tu abuela habitación para dos – dijo Ryoma con sonrisa pícara

-¡Ryoma! – dije desesperada por que mi abuela haya escuchado eso

Afortunadamente para Ryoma y para mí, mi abuela ya estaba dentro de la casa, con Ryoma la imitamos.

Al entrar me quedé maravillada, esa casona era hermosa, todo era de lujo por dentro.

-Las habitaciones están arriba – dijo mi abuela – la primera es la mía, la segunda es tuya Sakuno, y la tercera de Ryoma – sentencio mi abuela – cada habitación tiene su propio baño, no creo que tengamos problemas – dijo tomando su bolso y comenzando a subir las escaleras

Yo comencé a caminar con mi maleta en la mano, de pronto sentí la boca de Ryoma al lado de mi oreja

-Al menos tu abuela no se dejó la habitación de en medio – susurró Ryoma

Yo me sonrojé un momento y sacudí mi cabeza, le di una mirada fugaz para poder continuar con mi camino.

Mi habitación era gigante, era cómo dos, no tres veces mi habitación. Tenía un color blanco puro, unas cortinas blancas que cubrían la ventana que daba al balcón, la cama era de dos plazas, las mantas de color blanco hacían que la pureza de la habitación no destiñera. Frente a la cama se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo entero, seguido por un escritorio con un ordenador en el.

Dejé mi maleta encima de la cama y decidí ir a ver qué tan grande era el baño. Contaba con un yacusi, el baño tenía el porte de mi auténtica habitación.

-Guau – escuché tras de mí – esto es una verdadera mansión

-Tienes razón Ryoma – le respondí con una sonrisa - ¿Qué tal tu habitación?

-No está mal, es parecida a la tuya – me respondió

-¡Chicos! – Escuchamos a lo lejos - ¡Y eso que aún no han visto el patio trasero!

Con Ryoma nos miramos un momento, ambos salimos corriendo hacia el patio trasero, me encontraba como en un sueño, el patio trasero era gigantesco, había una gran piscina llena de agua limpia y pura, al lado de ella había una cancha de tenis, miré a Ryoma instintivamente y vi que los ojos le brillaban al ver esa cancha ahí, y todo ello estaba acompañado por un prado enorme. Eso era definitivamente el paraíso.

De pronto sentí que me tomaban en brazos, Ryoma me levanto y comenzó a acercarse a la piscina.

-¿Qué intentas hacer Ryoma-Kun? – pregunté al ver que Ryoma se acercaba cada vez más y más

-vamos pequeña, hace mucho calor – respondió

-Disfruten sus vacaciones –dijo mi abuela antes de entrar nuevamente a la casa

Acto seguido, Ryoma me lanzó a la piscina.

Al salir, Ryoma se encontraba con una sonrisa burlona observándome.

-Muy gracioso – le dije

-Lo lamento no pude resistirme – me dijo – déjame ayudarte – dijo extendiendo su mano

-No – respondí – déjame ayudarte a ti – dije después de tomar su mano y empujarlo para que callera el también a la piscina.

Me carcajee un rato, por lo menos no había sido la única que había terminado mojada con ropa y todo, cuando Ryoma salió debajo del agua lo hizo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Muy graciosa – me dijo

-Lo lamento no pude resistirme – le dije sacándole la lengua – Dejavú ¿eh Ryoma-Kun?

-Sí creo que si – dijo antes de sonreírme - ¿Quieres ir a cabalgar un rato? – preguntó de pronto

-No se montar – le confesé

-¡Oh vamos! – Dijo – anda yo te enseño

-ok – le respondí

Ryoma salió de la piscina y me ayudó a salir a mí, una vez estuve en tierra firme, todo me comenzó a dar vueltas.

-pequeña ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Ryoma – te pusiste pálida

-Si Ryoma-Kun estoy bien – le dije para tranquilizarlo

Di un paso hacia la casa y el mareo volvió.

-Hey, creo que es mejor ir a cabalgar mañana – dijo Ryoma

-no –le dije – ya estoy bien no te preocupes

Nos dirigimos a la casa, cada uno a su respectivo cuarto, yo me di una ducha y me cambie, saldríamos a cabalgar, mi abuela dijo que ella no iba a ir, que iría ver a su amigo, lo que significaba que Ryoma y yo estaríamos solos por más o menos cuatro horas, ya que mi abuela debía ir a la ciudad y eran dos horas de viaje.

-Sakuno hija ¡ya me voy! – gritó mi abuela desde la puerta

-¡Ve con cuidado abuela! – le respondí mientras bajaba las escaleras y me dirigía a la cocina

En ella se encontraba Ryoma preparando bocadillos, en seguida vino a mi mente, que mi abuela no se encontraba en casa y teníamos cuatro horas para nosotros.

Me acerqué a él con cuidado, y lo abrasé por la espalda, metí mis manos por debajo de su camiseta, y toqué su bien formado abdomen.

-Sakuno, no tenemos tiempo para eso – me dijo

-Lo siento Ryoma-Kun – le dije mientras lo soltaba y me sonrojaba.

Me voltee hacia el frigorífico, saqué un botellón de agua, y al cerrar la puerta de este me voltee para poder ir al living, pero Ryoma me había acorralado contra el frigorífico.

-¿No que no había tiempo? – le pregunté con una ceja levantada

-pensé que tu abuela aún no se iba – respondió

Yo le sonreí, y Ryoma me besó, cómo la vez anterior nos dirigimos a mi cuarto y estuvimos juntos de nuevo.

Nos fuimos a cabalgar después de eso, Ryoma me enseñó a montar, no era tan difícil cómo pensaba, anduvimos por el rancho, era bastante grande, cuando regresamos mi abuela ya estaba en casa preparando la cena.

-hola abuela ¿cómo te ha ido? – le pregunté

-Muy bien Sakuno Gracias – respondió -¿Qué tal le ha ido a ustedes?

-Muy bien – respondió Ryoma con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro

Mi abuela lo quedó viendo raro pero siguió con lo suyo.

-Sakuno, Ryoma – habló mi abuela – pueden sentarse ya la cena está lista

Mi abuela nos esperaba en la mesa, nos dirigimos ahí, y lo que menos quise que ocurriera… ocurrió.

El mareo volvió… de pronto todo estaba negro, lo último que pude escuchar fue: "¡Sakuno!"

-Tal vez deberíamos llevarla a un hospital – escuchaba la voz de Ryoma a lo lejos

-Tranquilo Ryoma – hablaba mi abuela – ella está bien, y creo saber lo que le sucede

¿Dónde me encontraba? Mi cabeza dolía y sentía que todo me daba vuelta, quería abrir los ojos pero mis párpados eran de plomo.

-¡Pero aún no despierta! – volvía a decir Ryoma

-sé paciente – volvía a hablar mi abuela

Me decidí a abrir los ojos de una buena vez, poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que me encontraba en la sala de la casona

-¡Sakuno! – me dijo mi abuela

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó desesperado Ryoma

-Si no se que me ocurrió – les dije tomándome la cabeza – pero ya estoy bien

-Sakuno – dijo mi abuela - ¿Sabes por qué razón te desmallaste?

-Sólo un mareo abuela, tenía mucha hambre no había comido nada – respondí inocentemente

-No – respondió ella - ¿Por qué repentinamente te desmayas?, o ¿por qué tus pies están hinchados?, ¿Por qué te mareas? Lo único que falta es… - ella no pudo terminar

Me paré bruscamente de mi asiento y salí disparada al baño, las nauseas eran demasiado fuertes.

-¡Eso! – Escuché decir a mi abuela - ¡sólo faltaban los mareos!

-¡Abuela! Me siento mal, ¡no me regañes! – gemí desde el piso del baño

-Sakuno estos síntomas son de… - mi abuela calló por un rato - ¡SAKUNO!

Mi abuela gritó tan fuerte que me paralicé ¿Qué rayos me ocurría?

-¿Qué sucede abuela? – pregunté

-¡Sakuno esos síntomas son de una mujer embarazada! – dijo con cara de pocos amigos

-¿EMBARAZADA? – gritamos al unísono con Ryoma, ambos nos miramos asustados, nunca habíamos usado protección.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? – preguntó impaciente mi abuela

De inmediato comencé a sacar la cuenta. Quince días… Siempre había sido muy regular con todo eso y ahora tenía quince días de retraso. Caí al suelo sorprendida, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mi abuela me miró con compasión y Ryoma era cómo si no estuviera.

-¡Abuela lo lamento tanto, fui una irresponsable! – rompí en llanto

Mi abuela se acercó a mí y me abrazó, Ryoma seguía inmóvil a mi lado.

-Oh Sakuno, no te preocupes, sabes que estaré siempre contigo – me consoló ella

Una vez mi abuela logró calmarme, Ryoma habló por vez primera.

-Un hijo – dijo con mirada ausente

-Nuestro hijo Ryoma – le dije con miedo a que me rechazara

-Un hijo tuyo y mío – volvió a decir

-Así es – le respondí

Ryoma poco a poco comenzó a sonreír

-Un hijo tuyo y mío, ¡Soy el más feliz del mundo! – dijo corriendo hacia mí abrazándome y dándome vueltas – Gracias – me dijo para luego besarme

Yo quedé algo confundida por su reacción, pero luego pude comprender que estaba en un tipo de shock de felicidad.

Mi abuela nos dio el sermón típico de todo esto, pero nos dio su apoyo. Ahora estaba todo bien.

Sólo quedaba esperar a que NUESTRO hijo o hija naciera, para poder ser una familia…

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado, gracias por los Reviews los responderé.

_**-**__**Zhikizzme:**___Gracias a ti por leer mi historia, y también por el apoyo besitos.

_**-**__**:**___Espero esto tampoco te lo hayas esperado, lo inesperado gusta más, cuídate y gracias por leer besitos.

_**-**__**Raven-uchiha-cullen-16:**___No te preocupes todos hemos tenido problemas con actualizar, gracias porque te gusta mi historia cuídate besos.

_**-**__**dm99:**___Gracias, si realmente aquí fue todo horrible, pero estamos bien, cuídate y ojalá también te haya gustado esta continuación.

_**-**__**serena92: **_Bienvenida, y como ves, logré terminar espero te haya gustado =)

_**-**__**Danii-san: **_esto es lo que sucedió con la vacaciones, espero te haya gustado cuídate.

_**-**__**ili-sama: **_gracias por leer, ojalá te haya gustado.

_**-**__**aifonsy: **_Me propuse actualizar y lo logré gracias por leer ojalá te haya gustado besitos.

_**-**__**RyoSakulovers: **_esto fue el fruto de su amor, ojalá te haya gustado cuídate y todas las fans gritamos ¡ARRIBA EL 100% RYOSAKU!

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y… ahora todas seremos tías =)

La conti pronto besotes grandes a todas mis lectoras.

Janita-chan =)__


	12. Todo Por Él

Les doy a todas las gracias por haber leído y enviado Reviews el capítulo anterior.

Mis queridas lectoras estamos llegando al final del fic.

Sé que a veces los finales completamente felices son fomes, por eso es lo que ocurrirá en este capítulo, a muchas les gustará, pero a otras no, aunque no creo que sea la mayoría.

Pido de nuevo disculpas, porque interrumpiré la historia para anunciar quien narrará, en este capítulo lo harán Ryoma y Sakuno, yo ya no tendré más participación en narración.

El OOC de Ryoma en estos dos capítulos más el prólogo será algo notable, pero trataré siempre de mantener la actitud fría y a la vez tierna que adquirió en este fic.

Ryoma: ¡neh! Quiero una ponta

-Ryoma estoy tratando de aclarar algunas cosas, porque estoy a punto de terminar el fic.

Ryoma: ¿estás de broma, Esto se acabará?

-Creí que te pondrías feliz.

Ryoma: Hmp, si estoy muy feliz…

-Bueno, da los Disclaimers por antepenúltima vez

Ryoma:… POT no le pertenece a Janita-chan si no a Takeshi Konomi, pero si le pertenece la historia.

-Gracias Ryoma, aquí tienes – le lanzo algo

Ryoma: gracias por la ponta

-No hay de que, les dejo el capítulo mis queridas lectoras =)

* * *

_**Aquí narrará Ryoma**_

El tiempo pasa tan rápido, Sakuno ya tiene cuatro meses de embarazo, ya está panzona, cada día la veo más linda. Carga a mi bebe, que por lo demás será un varón.

La sorpresa para mis padres estuvo algo confusa, mi madre lloró, Nanako me felicitó y mi padre cómo siempre me molestó. Pero luego de eso todos se pusieron serios, después de todo es de un hijo de lo que hablamos, yo estudiaría por las noches, y trabajaría en el día, tendría la ayuda de mis padres, pero debía criar a mi hijo como se debe.

En ese momento iba a por Sakuno, íbamos al médico, tenía que chequearse cada más o menos dos semanas, para saber que el bebe estaba bien.

Cuando iba en la puerta de mi casa, un sobre pasó por debajo de esta, era el correo. Por mi mente pasó el hecho de ignorar aquellas cartas, e irme de una vez, pero algo me dijo que debía revisarlas. Hice caso, y tomé los sobres en el suelo, les eche una ojeada.

-Cuentas, cuentas, cuentas y… - me quedé algo sorprendido – Sr. Ryoma Echizen.

Dejé los demás sobres en el encimero, y abrí el sobre que traía mi nombre, provenía de América. Me habían invitado a un torneo de tres meses a América, si lo ganaba tendría el suficiente dinero para poder mantener a mi hijo por lo menos por un año entero, en lo que terminaba la escuela y buscaba un buen trabajo. Pero yo no había enviado ninguna solicitud. Mi mente hizo su significativo "Clic"

-¡Oyayi! – grite para que pudiera escucharme

-¿Qué sucede chiquillo? – preguntó somnoliento

-¿Tú enviaste una solicitud para el torneo de América? – pregunté algo molesto

-¿Pero qué dices? – preguntó

-Me ha llegado una invitación para jugar en un torneo – le conté

-Hijo mío te han invitado, ha este torneo no se envía solicitud, sólo te invitan – me contó – invitan a los mejores, a mi me han invitado en mi juventud, deberías de participar – dijo entregándome el sobre y yéndose del lugar.

Analicé la situación, mi padre tenía razón, sé que ganaría fácilmente, no había perdido ningún partido hace más o menos tres años ¿qué podía perder?

Me dirigí a la casa de Sakuno, con el sobre en el bolsillo, esto la pondría contenta, en cierto aspecto.

Golpee la puerta de Sakuno, y ella fue la que me abrió.

-Llegas tarde – dijo besándome fugazmente y tomándome de la mano para irnos

-Lo sé – le dije – es que me ha ocurrido algo – le conté

-¿Es malo? – preguntó

-Para nada – respondí

-Bien me cuentas luego ¡vámonos! – dijo

Luego de que se chequeara, nos fuimos al parque para tomar un helado.

-Bien, dime ¿qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó

-Me han invitado a participar en un torneo – le conté

-¡Fantástico! – Me dijo - ¿Dónde es?

Yo no quise responderle, sabía que si le decía que era en América diría que no, así es que sólo le extendí el sobre. Sakuno lo leyó.

-Tres meses – susurró

-Lo sé – le dije – pero piensa, si gano tendremos dinero suficiente en lo que busco un buen trabajo y termino de estudiar, debemos darle un buen nacimiento a nuestro hijo.

-Es en América Ryoma – me dijo

-Así es – respondí

Sakuno suspiró – si no ganas te asesino – me dijo en tono burlón

Yo sonreí para mis adentros, luego me acerqué a ella y la besé.

-¿Cuándo partes? – me preguntó

-Una semana – respondí

Sakuno bajó la cabeza

-Tranquila estaré en contacto a diario – le tranquilicé

La semana se pasó volando, la despedida en el aeropuerto fue demasiado emotiva para mi gusto, pero me despedí con una simple promesa: "Volveré con la victoria"

Se suponía que en América sería Ryoga quien me recogería, me quedaría con él, después de todo me serviría para entrenar.

Cuándo hube recogido mi maleta, comencé a buscar al inútil de mi hermano con la mirada, pero no estaba por ninguna parte, seguramente se había olvidado de mí. Cuando me disponía a tomar a un taxi, escuché la estridente carcajada de Ryoga, cómo siempre se estaba haciendo el galán con un grupo de chicas, me acerqué a él.

-vámonos Ryoga – le dije mal humorado

-¡Chibisuke! – Dijo emocionado – chicas este es Ryoma mi hermano menor

-¡Si no mueves tu maldito trasero hasta el auto, le diré a mamá que llevas chicas a tu apartamento! – le amenacé

Esa amenaza no hubiera sido nada para cualquier persona, pero Ryoga y yo conocemos a nuestra madre, que es temible a la hora de hacerla enojar, y eso la haría enojar de seguro. Ryoga no tardó en venir, tanto cómo las chicas no tardaron en romper en carcajadas.

Nos subimos a su Volkswagen negro, me gustaba ese auto, si no fuera por el simple hecho que es de Ryoga.

-no tenías por qué usar a mamá – refunfuño

-Ryoga estoy cansado – le dije

Llegamos a su apartamento, Ryoga se daba la vida de los dioses, estudiaba con una beca en tenis en la universidad, y trabajaba para ganar su dinero, sin contar que el viejo igual le ayudaba.

Me recosté en mi habitación, el torneo comenzaría dentro de dos días, ahora dormiría un poco, y luego jugaría al tenis un rato con Ryoga.

Cuando me desperté, fui al ordenador, le enviaría un e-mail a Sakuno para decirle que estaba bien, y que comenzaría con el entrenamiento. Una vez terminé, tomé mi raqueta y fui a por Ryoga. Jugamos toda la tarde, ¿el ganador? Fui yo.

El día que comenzó el torneo tuve tres partidos, los gané en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuándo me iba a casa, una chiquilla me atrapó a la salida.

-¡eres increíble! – chillaba

-Hmp – esa vocecita me recordaba a Osakada, era molesto

Para suerte mía Ryoga no tardó en recogerme.

Durante los dos primeros meses de torneo, la chica iba a todos mis partidos, era completamente molesto, era un tipo de Osakada americana, me tenía arto. Ella seguía maravillada, ya que en los dos meses no había perdido ni un partido.

Yo iba todos los días a mi ordenador, y le enviaba un e-mail a Sakuno, para contarle cómo me había ido en el día, y para saber sobre mi hijo, pero nunca obtenía respuesta.

_**Aquí narrará Sakuno**_

Ya tenía seis meses de embarazo, hace dos meses Ryoma había ido a jugar un torneo a América, y en todo este tiempo, no había recibido ni una estúpida llamada de Echizen. ¿Qué acaso no le importaba su hijo?

Todos los días Tomoka iba a verme, cada día que pasaba, me encontraba más desanimada, echaba de menos a Ryoma y me preguntaba por qué ni siquiera me había llamado, para decirme que estaba bien.

-¡No me llama Tomo-chan! – Me quejaba – todos los días estoy al lado del maldito teléfono que no suena, y tampoco lo puedo llamar por qué no tengo ni un maldito número de teléfono

-¿Por qué no vas a verlo a América? – preguntó Tomoka

Esa idea no me entró nada mal, le daría una sorpresa, y le echaría en cara todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con migo, le preguntaría el porqué no me había llamado, y él me iba a escuchar, lo iba a hacer.

Estaba decidido, iría a verlo a América, llamé a su madre y pregunté dónde se estaba quedando, ella me dio la dirección sin problema.

Arreglé mi maleta y fui al aeropuerto, mi abuela no dudó en dejarme ir.

Al llegar, tomé un taxi y le pedí que me llevara a la dirección escrita en un pedazo de papel.

Era un apartamento que se veía lujoso, me bajé del taxi y vi a un joven igual a Ryoma, sólo que más alto y extrovertido.

-Disculpa, ¿Hablas japonés? – le pregunté en un inglés mal hablado

-Hai – me respondió el

-estoy buscando esta dirección – le entregué el pedazo de papel

-yo vivo ahí – me dijo - ¿a quién buscas?

-Ryoma – le dije

-¿buscas a Chibisuke? – Me dijo – hace cinco minutos otra chica vino a por él al apartamento

Yo me sorprendí -¿puedo ir a verlo? – dije algo triste

-¡Claro! – dijo

Subimos por el ascensor, al abrir la puerta del apartamento lo vi, una chica colgaba de su cuello, el tenía cara de pocos amigos y grito: "¿¡Ryoga por qué dejas entrar a molestas chi…!?

Ryoma me vio y sonrío

-¡Sakuno! – me dijo

Se zafó de la chica que estaba colgada de su cuello, y corrió a abrazarme, pude notar cómo la chica me miraba despectivamente.

-¡Suéltame! – le grite una vez me tomó en brazos – déjame ¡estabas con una chica!

-no digas tonterías Sakuno – me dijo – yo no estaba con ella la estaba echando del apartamento

-¡mentiroso! – le dije

Me zafé de él y salí corriendo, a la vuelta del apartamento había un teléfono, llamé a Tomoka, y le pedí que viniera a América, que era importante, ella me dijo que saldría en el siguiente vuelo.

Al salir de la cabina estaba Ryoma, el me volvió a tomar en brazos y me llevo al apartamento nuevamente, yo estaba molesta y el no me dio oportunidad de quejarme.

Ryoma me llevó a su habitación, y mientras íbamos en camino, le dijo a Ryoga que sacará a la chica del apartamento, ella me veía rencorosa, una vez estuvimos en su cuarto Ryoma me besó.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías? – preguntó con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro

-por qué si te hubiera dicho, no te hubiera pillado con ella – le dije molesta

-escucha ella me ha seguido estos dos meses, pero yo no la quiero – me contó – la estaba echando, es tan molesta – le dije con una cara de horror

-¿Por qué no me has llamado ni una sola vez? – le pregunté con ojos tristes

-Sakuno, ¿se te olvida que no tengo teléfono? – me dijo "lavándose las manos"

-¡pudiste haberte conseguido un móvil! – le recordé mirando hacia otro lado y cruzándome de brazos

-¿Tú por qué no me has respondido ni un e-mail? – me preguntó cruzado de brazos también

-¿qué e-mails? – le pregunté confundida

-¿has revisado tu correo? – me dijo burlón

-no – le respondí – sabes que nunca lo uso

-ve al ordenador – dijo – sabes que no tengo móvil

Le hice caso, abrí mi correo, y tenía sesenta y dos correos de Ryoma, el me había enviado uno diario, yo me sonrojé.

-¿lo ves? – me dijo

-la verdad no se me ocurrió revisar el correo – le confesé apenada

-ya no importa – me dijo – estás aquí

-creo que me iré mañana – le dije apenada – vine sólo a molestarte

-No – dijo cortante – tú te quedas aquí y que ni se te ocurra regresar sin mi

Me quedaría con ellos, no tenía otra opción. Le dije a Ryoma que había invitado a Osakada a lo que él me miró con un poco de enojo, pero luego me dijo que eso serviría para no dejarme sola mientras él jugaba.

Preparé cena para tres, terminamos de comer, y Ryoma le pidió a Ryoga que lavara los trastos. Este lo hizo refunfuñando. Ryoma parecía el hermano mayor de Ryoga, eso era divertido.

Con Ryoma nos pusimos a ver las noticias, en ellas se anunció la próxima ronda del torneo, Ryoma salía cómo el más destacado al no perder ni un solo partido en los dos meses, y en haber ganado sus partidos sin darle la oportunidad a su oponente, de hacer un solo punto.

Luego de eso Ryoma iba a apagar el televisor, pero no lo hizo, ya que se anunció, que un vuelo que salió desde Japón hacia América se había caído, el avión se encontraba con una falla, y todos lo que iban a bordo habían fallecido.

Mi cerebro hizo un "Clic".

-Tomo-chan – murmuré

Luego de hacer muchas llamadas dimos con el resultado de que era precisamente en ese vuelo, en el que Tomo-chan venía, ella había fallecido.

El dolor fue tan grande, mi amiga había fallecido y por mi culpa. De pronto todo fue negro.

_**Aquí narrará Ryoma**_

Osakada estaba muerta, no me caía bien, pero era la mejor amiga de Sakuno, la madre de mi hijo, Sakuno se desmayó, me desesperé, tal vez al bebe le pudo haber pasado algo.

Tomé a Sakuno en brazos y le dije a Ryoga que nos llevara al hospital. El doctor la chequeó.

Luego de una hora, el doctor al fin salió.

-Familiares de Sakuno Ryuzaki – fue lo que él dijo

-¡aquí! – dije extendiendo una mano

-¿qué es usted de ella? – me preguntó

-su novio, y el padre de su bebe – le respondí

-¿ella ha recibido alguna noticia importante últimamente? – volvió a preguntar

-si, su mejor amiga falleció en el vuelo de Japón hacia América – le conté

-ya veo – respondió – esto no es bueno, ella deberá quedarse aquí, lamentablemente está en peligro de… - el no terminó la frase, eso no me daba buena espina

-¿De qué? – le pregunté desesperado

-ella está en riesgo de perder al bebé – dijo

Algo se apoderó dentro de mí, tomé al doctor por la camisa y le grite en la cara: "¡Si algo le pasa a mi hijo, te juro que te mato!"

Ryoga me tomó y trato de calmarme.

-lo siento – le dijo Ryoga al doctor – debe entenderlo

-no te preocupes – le dijo – cuándo se calme dile que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos

Luego de un rato me dieron la autorización para ver a Sakuno, ella dormía. El doctor me dijo que si ella despertaba, no le dijéramos que estaba en riesgo, para no alterarla más de lo que ya estaba.

A los diez minutos después ella despertó.

-¿dónde estoy? – preguntó

-estás en el hospital – le respondí con un semblante serio

-¿me podré ir hoy? – preguntó

-no – le dije frío

-¿Por qué? – preguntó inocentemente. Mi corazón latió a mil por hora. ¿Qué se suponía que le dijera? ¿Qué debería quedarse porque perdería a su hijo?... ¿a mí hijo? El dolor fue tan grande, que casi no pude respirar. - ¿Ryoma? – volvió a insistir ella

-Deben chequear al bebé – le respondí para que el dolor no fuera tan intenso

Esa semana pude quedarme ahí con ella, por suerte no tendría partidos hasta dos semanas más.

Una mañana el doctor me pidió que saliera para poder chequear si el bebé seguía en riesgo. Una hora después me hicieron entrar.

-¿cómo está? – le pregunté

-le daremos de alta hoy en la tarde – me respondió

-¿y el bebé? – pregunté

-todo en orden – dijo con una sonrisa

Respiré aliviado, esa tarde volvimos a casa, Sakuno ya había asumido que la muerte de Tomoka no había sido su culpa, ahora ella solo debía concentrarse en cuidar de ella y del bebé.

* * *

Espero, les haya gustado.

Ahora responderé los Reviews. =D

_**-**__**Aifonsy: **_Te agradezco que leas esta historia, pronto la continuación =D

_**-**__**Dm99: **_Bueno, las actualizaciones irán ahora más seguido, ya que tengo el fic completamente terminado, espero lo sigas hasta el final, ya que no queda mucho besos.

_**-**__**Keylove14: **_Espero te haya gustado este capítulo también, sigue leyendo hasta el final =)

_**-**__**Kannita: **_My Gosh! xD vivimos extremadamente cerca, yo soy de los ángeles, espero no te haya pasado nada, sé que en concepción fue una de las zonas más afectadas, y la que más sufrió con todo esto, no sólo con las destrucciones, pero en fin, también me impresioné cuando dijiste que eras de chile xD y con lo del fic, gracias por leerlo y apoyarme besos

_**-**__**Serena92: **_Ya te tengo agregada al msn, me gusta que me digas que te gusta xD gracias por leer y apoyarme hablamos.

_**-**__**Ladykagurasama: **_ok si te extrañaba, y tus Reviews, porque me has apoyado desde el comienzo, que bueno que te hayan gustado las continuaciones, y espero que te sigan gustando ya no queda nada para terminar, cuídate y nos leemos.__

_**-**__**Winry-chan21: **_Querida Winry, te tengo un cariño especial, no estoy diciendo que a mis demás lectoras no las quiero, pero gracias a ti y a tus concejos he podido mejorar con cada capítulo, recuerdo cuándo el primer review que me dejaste decía: "lee un libro de gramática", bueno, te confieso que jamás lo hice u.u creo que se nota todavía. Pero si me has dicho que he mejorado, cada vez más y eso me hace feliz.

Aún no hemos hablado por msn Winry, pero tengo el presentimiento que seremos muy buenas amigas, me encantan tus historias, y me encanta que me digas que te gustan las mías, muchos cariños para ti y gracias por apoyarme siempre =)

Y todas las fans gritamos ¡ARRIBA EL 100% RYOSAKU!

Bien mis queridas niñas lectoras =) este es la antepenúltima publicación que hago en este fic, eso quiere decir, que la siguiente publicación que haré, será el último capítulo, y luego vendrá el epílogo.

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capítulo.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

¡Matta nee!

Janita-chan =)


	13. Luz

Hola mis queridas lectoras, les traigo el capítulo final de esta humilde historia, diciéndoles que muchas, pero muchas gracias por leer este fic, que con mucho amor y cariño hice para ustedes. Ojalá lo hayan podido disfrutar, y puedan seguir leyendo mis demás fic, que subiré en mi otra cuenta (para mayor información dirigirse a mi Profile).

Ryoma: ¿último capítulo?

Así es Ryoma, es el último, después sólo viene el epílogo

Ryoma: eso quieres decir que ¿me dejarás tranquilo al fin?

No, sólo te dejare unas vacaciones de 28 días

Ryoma: ¬¬! Entonces me emocione por nada, yo pensé que ya no te volvería a ver

Neh! No tendrás pontas en tus vacaciones

Ryoma: ¿por qué lo dices?

¿Nani? ¿No recuerdas que soy YO quien te las da?

Ryoma: o. O ¿pero para qué darse vacaciones?

Si claro, tú serás el que descansará, lo que es yo, entro a clases el día lunes, sin mencionar que estaré trabajando en mi próximo fic.

Ryoma: déjame adivinar… ¿seré yo el protagonista que sufrirá de las consecuencias de todas tus locas ocurrencias?

Exacto

Ryoma: ¡NO!

¡Qué dramático! Será mejor que des los Disclaimers por penúltima vez en este fic

Ryoma: por penúltima vez, diré que este fic no pertenece a Janita-chan, si no que a Takeshi Konomi

Muy bien, excelente. ¡Oh! Casi olvido que, accedí a la petición de una lectora, y en este capítulo incluí, cómo fue que Ryoma les dijo a sus padres que Sakuno estaba embarazada, y también decirle que será Ryoma quien narrará todo el capítulo…

Ryoma: ¬¬!

Bueno, espero puedan disfrutarlo,se los dejo.

¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

Había ganado el torneo, mi dinero y mi trofeo, pero eso no era importante ahora. Me encontraba en el hospital, caminando de aquí para allá, nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, Sakuno iba a dar a luz. Los médicos no me permitieron entrar, ya que yo estaba más nervioso que ella.

De pronto me detuve en la ventana, respiré hondo y miré a mí alrededor. Ahí se encontraban mis amigos, los que siempre me acompañaron, y los que nunca dejaron de creer en mí. Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji, Kikumaru, Kawamura, Momoshiro, Kaidoh e Inui. Todos ellos, me daban aliento cuándo lo necesitaba, y valla que lo necesitaba ahora.

Mi padre, madre, prima y hermano se encontraban ahí también, y la abuela de Sakuno por supuesto.

El médico dijo que el parto no duraría más de dos horas, pero los minutos se me hacían demasiado largos. No había pasado más de una hora, que por lo demás a mí me había parecido una eternidad, cuándo una enfermera salió para informarnos del estado de Sakuno.

-¿Quién es el padre del bebé? – preguntó aumentando la tensión, eso me sonaba igual a lo de tres meses a tras "¿Familiares de Sakuno Ryuzaki?". Apreté los puños

-Soy yo – le respondí serio

-¡Felicidades! Ha tenido usted un saludable varoncito – me dijo con una sonrisa sincera

Un suspiro de alivio se escuchó salir de mi boca, pude escuchar cómo todos me felicitaban por haber sido padre - ¿puedo verlos ya? – pregunté impaciente

-Al bebé por supuesto, a ella… - la enfermera guardó silencio cómo dudando en hablar, la tensión aumento por un segundo

-¿Qué ocurre con ella? – volví a preguntar impaciente, tenía un mal presentimiento

-Bueno, luego de dar a luz, ella comenzó a tener una hemorragia post parto, que era muy grave – me informó – por suerte logramos estabilizarla y parar la hemorragia, ahora ella está en observación descansando, me temo que deberás verla dentro de un rato – me dijo con tono de voz angustiosa

-Pero está fuera de peligro… ¿verdad? – pregunté asustado

-claro, no te preocupes, la tendremos en observación por veinticuatro horas por precaución, en cualquier caso la podrás ver en un par de horas –terminó diciendo – sígueme para que veas a tu hijo.

Yo asentí y comencé a seguirla más tranquilo. Llegamos a una salita la cual estaba llena de cunas.

La enfermera entró, y me hizo un ademán de que la siguiera, dentro me esterilizó, para no pegarle ningún tipo de infección al bebe, luego me llevó hacia la cuna correspondiente.

A medida que me acercaba, mi corazón latía rápidamente, conocería a mi hijo, al fruto del amor que había entre Sakuno y yo. Cuándo le vi, me petrifiqué, miles de recuerdos vinieron a mí al instante, cómo la primera vez que vi a Sakuno, o la vez que la acompañe en el hospital, la primera vez que nos besamos, la primera vez que me llamó novio, la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, en fin. Tantos momentos inolvidables para mí.

Para sólo tener una hora de nacido, era bastante tranquilo, no lloraba y se estaba quieto. Mi hijo tenía el mismo color de cabello que Sakuno, algo castaño, los ojos… bueno eso se vería más adelante, ya que debido a su corto período de vida, no se puede ver bien la mirada de él.

Tenía la nariz parecida a la mía, eso pude notarlo con facilidad.

-¿Quieres cargarlo? – preguntó la enfermera

-Hmp – me sorprendió, y me dio miedo, tomar en mis brazos, ese cuerpo tan frágil y delicado, pero sería valiente – H-hai

Ella lo tomó en brazos, y me lo entregó con mucho cuidado, con el dedo índice de mi mano derecha, iba a acariciarle la mejilla, cuándo sentí que mi dedo era aprisionado por su pequeña manita izquierda. Yo le sonreí, era mi bebé, mi hijo e iba a cuidarlo con la vida.

Luego de estar un rato con mi hijo, los demás que nos estaban acompañando, querían también ir y conocerlo, mientras ellos hacían eso, el médico me dio la autorización de entrar a la habitación de Sakuno.

Abrí la puerta despacito, la encontré dormida, no quería despertarla, eso sería malo, si tenemos en cuenta de que hace menos de tres hora había sufrido una hemorragia post-parto. Me senté en una silla al lado de su cama, comencé a observarla, se veía cada vez más hermosa.

A mi mente vino el recuerdo de cuándo supe que Sakuno estaba embarazada. La confusión, sus desmayos, sonreí al recordar que la pequeña torpe despistada no se había dado cuenta de nada. Recordé que Sumire la tranquilizó, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, y que jamás la dejaría sola, para mí, eso no fue tan simple.

Cuando llegamos de nuestras vacaciones, habíamos decidido ir al grano de inmediato, no queríamos rodeos ni nada parecido, así es que al llegar, los reuní a todos en la sala.

Mi padre se encontraba leyendo su "periódico", Nanako estaba estudiando, y mamá se encontraba limpiando.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – recuerdo que preguntó mi padre impaciente

-¿Ha sucedido algo malo Ryoma? – preguntó preocupada mi madre

-No – le respondí – no es malo – dije cortante – del todo – continué mientras mi madre hacía una mueca de desagrado

-¿Qué ha ocurrido primo? – preguntó Nanako preocupada

-Ryuzaki… - dije mirándola, luego carraspee - Sakuno - dije – está esperando un hijo mío – dije sin anestesia, directo al grano cómo quería.

Hubo un gran silencio, Nanako se puso de pie y me abrazó.

-Felicidades primo – dijo – sé que serás buen padre – me dio una sonrisa sincera

Mi madre cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y hecho a llorar.

-No llores - supliqué

-No lloro de pena Ryoma- dijo – lloro de alegría e impotencia – me dijo mientras se ponía de pie - ¡me darás un nieto! – Dijo mientras me abrazaba, luego se zafó del agarre y me golpeó el brazo – ¡A una temprana edad! –

-¡Auch! – dije mientras me agarraba el brazo adolorido, luego la miré confundido ¿estaba feliz o triste?, ella suspiró

– pero no te culpo, serás un gran padre. – ella sonrió

Y mi padre seguía inmóvil, de pronto comenzó a temblar, todo su cuerpo se movía, hasta que no pudo contener la risa.

-¡Chiquillo, te la tenías guardada! – Comenzó a molestarme – si hubiera sabido que eras un hijo de tigre, te enseño a protegerte para evitar este tipo de accidente – dijo pasando un brazo por encima de mi hombro

Al escuchar la palabra "accidente" me solté del agarre molesto.

-El no es un accidente, es mi hijo – le dije serio

El dejó de reírse, y su semblante serio de pocas veces apareció.

-Está bien, si fuiste grande para hacer eso – dijo – serás grande para trabajar

-¡Nanjiroh! – dijo mi madre asustada yo lo miré serio y frío

-Pero no te olvides que cuentas con tus padres – dijo esbozando una sonrisa sincera. Una sonrisa que jamás había visto en él, no era de burla, ni de su "felicidad" al ver revistas raras, si no que era felicidad pura, felicidad de ser abuelo.

Sakuno comenzó a despertarse e interrumpió mis recuerdos.

-¿Ryoma? – preguntó algo aturdida por la anestesia todavía

-Estoy aquí pequeña – le dije acercándome a ella y acariciándole el cabello

-Me siento vacía – dijo sobándose la panza ya vacía - ¿y mi hijo? – preguntó de pronto

-NUESTRO hijo – dije recalcando la palabra "nuestro" – está muy bien – le conté

-que bien – dijo - ¿cuándo lo veré?

-te lo traerán en un momento para que lo alimentes – le dije, ella sólo sonrió – por cierto – le dije, ella me miró confundida – quiero pedirte un favor – dije bajando la mirada

-lo que quieras – respondió ella

-yo quiero darle el nombre – le pedí

Ella me observo raro un momento y luego sonrió – por supuesto – me dijo – ¿cómo quieres llamarlo? – me preguntó

-Yue – le dije – su nombre será Yue Echizen – ella sólo sonrió.

-Yue… me gusta – dijo

Me acerqué a ella con felicidad por todo mi cuerpo, ese había sido uno de los días más felices que había tenido, la besé en los labios, con ternura, acaricié cada centímetro de su boca con mi lengua, y la suya se acompasaba con la mía, éramos felices, una familia feliz.

Una semana después, ya nos encontrábamos en casa, yo me mudé a la casa de Sumire, para estar con Sakuno y Yue. Con el dinero que había ganado en el torneo, compré una cama de dos plazas, Sumire me fulminó con la mirada al ver mis intenciones de dormir junto con Sakuno, pero terminó por aceptarlo.

Nuestros amigos, nos iban a ver todos los días a la casa, bueno, en realidad no a nosotros, si no que iban a ver a Yue, quien era el bebé más adorable que todos hayan visto jamás. Y no lo digo porque sea mi hijo.

Sólo me quedaba por hacer una cosa.

Un día en el que Sakuno, tuvo que quedarse en casa preparando la cena, ya que irían todos a cenar, yo me dirigí a una joyería. Tenía dinero, y esa noche pensaba pedirle a Sakuno que se casara con migo cuándo tuviéramos la edad. Ella era la madre de mi hijo, y la mujer de mi vida.

Compre dos ilusiones, las grabé, una decía Sakuno Ryuzaki, que era para mí. Y la otra decía Ryoma Echizen que era para ella.

Llegué a la casa, cuándo ya todos se encontraban en ella. Me senté a comer, con mi hijo y mi novia al lado. Cuándo todos hubieron terminado de comerse hasta el último gramo de comida que se encontraba en su plato, me puse de pie. Todos se quedaron mirándome extraño. Yo, sonreí.

-Bueno, quería decirles a todos – comencé diciendo – que gracias por apoyarnos a Sakuno y a mí en todos estos meses – todos sonrieron y asintieron – es por eso que quiero que sean testigos de esto.

Comencé a buscar en mi bolsillo la cajita dónde se encontraban las argollas, mientras todos me miraban impacientes.

Me arrodillé – Sakuno Ryuzaki – dije - ¿Querrías casarte con migo cuándo tengamos edad?

Sakuno me miró por un momento, mientras en la sala no volaba ni una mosca, estaba todo mundo en silencio.

Ella abrió la boca y dijo – Sí, quiero – para luego abrazarme y besarme

Todos comenzaron a hacer alboroto. Absolutamente todo era felicidad. No nos faltaba nada, nos teníamos el uno al otro, y eso era suficiente.

* * *

Ok, tal vez no era lo que esperaban, pero es el primer final que hago, de verdad, muchas gracias con todo mi corazón por seguir este fic hasta el final, y también, espero que sigan leyendo mis demás fic, que se vienen mejores =)

Responderé a los Reviews que me enviaron.

_**-**__**MiriiSan: **_Pequeña nena precoz, me caes bien, y gracias por leer mi fic, hablamos por msn cuídate.

_**-**__**Dm99: **_a mí no me dio pena lo de Tomoka, pero bueno, si tienes razón, espero te haya gustado el último capítulo de esta historia, y gracias por seguirla hasta el final. __

_**-**__**Ili-sama: **_Es obvio que Ryoma ganaría el torneo :P para eso le pagan xD. Bueno espero te haya gustado el capítulo y puedas leer el epílogo.

_**-**__**Tormenta oscura: **_bueno, a pedido tuyo, ahí está cómo Ryoma le dijo a sus padres que sería papá, ojalá te haya gustado, bueno que estés bien y gracias por leer.

_**-**__**Keylove14: **_Si, que pena que ya llegue a su fic, pero espero puedas leer los que siguen, me encantaría que les gustaran tanto cómo les gusto este. No importa qué bueno que te haya gustado, cuídate

_**-**__**Aifonsy: **_bueno, espero te haya gustado la conti, cómo ves ya todo está bien, cuídate.

_**-**__**Serena92: **_hola, gracias por dejar Reviews, y por seguir esta historia hasta el final, la actualización ya está y la siguiente historia vendrá pronto, en mi nueva cuenta de fanfiction, ve en mi Profile para más información, espero también puedas leerla.

_**-**__**Kannita: **_ok, ok, que bueno que no te ocurrió nada, y descuida yo también tengo ese tipo de reacciones, y ahora que lo analizo bien, son muy chistosas oasjaosjasoj bueno te cuidas y espero puedas leer mis próximos fic. Agrégame tú a mí, visita mi Profile y sabrás dónde.

Bueno, son todos, les doy de nuevo las gracias, y decirles nuevamente, que estoy trabajando en mi nuevo fic, que para que sepan cuándo lo actualizaré y publicaré entren a mi Profile, que está el link del Profile de mi nueva cuenta en fanfiction, la quise cambiar, por el simple hecho, de que está más de acuerdo con mi nombre. Espero puedan visitar ambos Profile cuídense, y nos leemos en el epílogo. Besitos =)

Matta nee!

Janita-chan


	14. Epílogo

¡Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras! Cómo lo prometido es deuda –cómo siempre lo digo – aquí les traigo el epílogo de mi humilde historia.

Cómo he hecho en estos últimos capítulos, gracias a todas las que siguieron está locura hasta el final. De verdad, me da mucha alegría el saber que a otras personas les gustan las locuras que escribo.

Doy las gracias a mi prima Bárbara porque me ha ayudado a escribir algunos capítulos de este y mi nuevo fic. Y a mi primo Cristián por molestarme mientras escribía este epílogo.

Una vez más les digo, que visiten mi Profile para que puedan tener más información sobre mis otros fic.

-Wizz – dice Ryoma con una lata de ponta - ¿ya se acabó?

¿Crees que lo terminaría sin que dieras los Disclaimers por última vez?

-Mada, mada dane – dijo – Pot no le pertenece a esta autora, a estas alturas ya deberían saberlo.

Gracias. Ahora sí les dejo el epílogo de la historia.

* * *

-Sakuno Ryuzaki – dijo quien nos casaba – ¿aceptas a Ryoma Echizen para amarlo y respetarlo, cuidarlo en salud y enfermedad, durante toda tu existencia?

-Sí, acepto – dije

-Ryoma Echizen – dijo nuevamente - ¿aceptas a Sakuno Ryuzaki para amarla y respetarla, cuidarla en salud y enfermedad, durante toda tu existencia?

-Wizz – dijo Ryoma

-¿perdón? – preguntó confundido el

-Sí, acepto – dijo Ryoma

-¡Las argollas! – dijo quien nos casaba

En eso Yue, nuestro hijo que ya tenía seis años, se acercó a nosotros con una almohadilla en sus pequeñas manos, la almohadilla que traía nuestras argollas.

Yue, las extendió.

-Gracias cariño – le dije

-De nada – respondió simple él había sacado el carácter de su padre.

Nos las colocamos, ambos con una sonrisa en nuestro rostro.

-Los declaro, marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia – dijo

Ryoma me tomó el rostro, y se acercó a mí. Le respondí el beso, el beso que sellaba nuestro gran compromiso de amor.

Salimos de la iglesia, a nuestra recepción, era un local inmenso, había decoraciones, comida, cosas para beber, y un GRAN pastel.

En ese lugar se encontraban todos nuestros amigos, y familiares. Estaban todos muy felices por nuestro matrimonio, el de Ryoma y mío.

Durante la cena, noté a Ryoma algo molesto e incómodo al igual que Yue, ya que estaban tomándonos muchas fotos.

-Oyayi – habló Yue, quien estaba al lado de él – quiero comer – dijo

-yo también – respondió Ryoma en un susurro, yo esbocé una sonrisa, esos dos eran iguales

Una vez las cámaras se alejaron, esos dos se atragantaron con comida.

-¡Neh! Ryoma – dijo mi suegro Nanjiroh

-¿Hai? – respondió cuándo terminó de comer

-¿bajamos la comida con un partido? – preguntó

-Wizz – respondió el poniéndose de pie

-¡Nanjiroh! – Gritó Rinko mi suegra - ¡es el matrimonio de él, no te lo puedes llevar a jugar un partido! – regañó

-Pero mamá… - iba a replicar Ryoma

-¡Siéntate! – ordenó Rinko, Ryoma sólo obedeció

-Mada, mada dane – escuché a Yue hablar con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Cállate niño! – dijo Ryoma malhumorado

La música comenzó a sonar, era la hora del vals de los novios. Ryoma se sonrojo un poco, pero me extendió su mano para salir a bailar. Al compás de la música comenzamos a movernos, todo era perfecto, y era cómo si sólo existiéramos él y yo. Nadie más… Bueno, y Yue también estaba por supuesto.

Luego de unos minutos bailando, dejamos de hacerlo, y todo mundo comenzó a aplaudir, r

Rápidamente, comenzó a sonar otro vals, en el cuál Ryoma comenzó a bailar con su madre, y Nanjiroh me tomó a mí para bailar. Noté cómo Ryoma fulminaba con la mirada a su padre, a pesar de todo, sabíamos a la perfección lo hentai que era.

Ryoma dejó a su madre, y fue a por mi abuela. El señor Nanjiroh, comenzó a bailar con su señora esposa, y yo había quedado sola. De pronto sentí que mi vestido era jalado hacia abajo. Miré sorprendida, al ver que era Yue quien con un pequeño sonrojo me ofrecía a que bailáramos. Yo le sonreí, y lo tomé entre mis brazos.

Bailamos un momento, y luego sentí que tocaban mi hombro.

-Suficiente niño, es mi turno de disfrutarla – dijo Ryoma a Yue

-Mada, mada dane – dijo Yue fulminando a Ryoma con la mirada

Dejé al pequeño en el suelo, que rápidamente formó una fila de mujeres mayores que querían bailar con él.

-Creo que debo enseñarle más frases – dijo Ryoma comenzando a bailar con migo

-Eso será imposible – dije con una mueca – teniendo en cuenta que tú tampoco sabes decir nada más – dije para luego sacarle la lengua infantilmente

El me observó, y luego se acercó a mí para besarme.

-¡El ramo!, ¡El ramo! – escuchamos gritos a lo lejos, yo sonreí, y me dirigí a ese lugar.

Vi en el grupo de chicas solteras, a un montón de chicas de mi antiguo salón de clases, y a las novias de los sempais, entre ellas se encontraba mi amiga Tachibna Ann. Mi amiga de toda la vida, y actual novia de Momo sempai.

Me giré, y conté.

-Uno, dos, ¡tres! – dije lanzando el ramo

Miré para ver quien lo atrapaba, para sorpresa de todos, fue Ann quien lo tenía en sus manos.

-¡Lo tengo! – dijo feliz, yo la abracé y celebré con ella

-¡El guante!, ¡el guante! – escuchamos, entendimos que era el turno de los hombres

Ryoma tomó su guante blanco, e hizo la misma acción que yo. Al girarse para ver quien tomó el guante, todos quedamos completamente sorprendidos.

Momoshiro Takeshi, estaba con una sonrisa triunfadora, y el guante en sus manos.

-Tenemos matrimonio seguro – me dijo Ryoma

-claro - le respondí

La conmoción se detuvo por un instante, y todos estábamos en completo silencio, de pronto otro grito se escuchó.

-¡El lazo!, ¡El lazo! – Ryoma y yo nos miramos

A pesar, de ya tener un hijo, me avergonzaba el hecho de tener que hacer eso con Ryoma en público. Yo miré a Ann que sólo me dijo un: "adelante" mientras me acercaba una silla.

Yo suspiré, y puse mi pierna izquierda arriba de la silla, levanté mi vestido dejando casi la totalidad de mi pierna a la vista, mi tacón alto me hizo levantar la pierna más de lo que debía. Pero al hacerlo, dejé a la vista un lazo de color rojo, Ryoma se arrodilló, y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al lazo. Se detuvo cuándo su boca estuvo a punto de toparse con este.

Abrió su boca, y con los dientes tomó el lazo que estaba a pocos centímetros de la entrepierna. Me sonrojé un poco, mientras Ryoma sacaba el lazo de mi pierna.

Una vez lo logró. Lo mostró con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Mostrando a todo el mundo, que yo le pertenecía solamente a él.

Luego de bailar un poco más. Con Ryoma nos dirigimos para cortar el pastel juntos. Tomamos el cuchillo juntos, la mano de Ryoma estaba sobre la mía. Y comenzamos a partir el pastel. El primero en pedir un trozo fue Yue, a quien no le negamos que comiera.

La fiesta duró toda la noche, fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida. No me arrepiento de haber hecho el compromiso con Dios, de amar y respetar a Ryoma. Creo que esa ha sido una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida.

No puedo creer que luego de todo lo que viví. Los maltratos de Hiroshi, la pérdida de Tomoka, el hecho de ser madre a temprana edad, me hayan hecho feliz. Porque eso soy ahora. Junto a Yue y Ryoma, soy la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

* * *

Llegó la hora de decir adiós, decir adiós.

Última actualización de este fic. De verdad muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por leerlo y seguirlo hasta el final.

Quiero darle las gracias por aquellos Reviews que me dieron ánimo para seguir con el fic. Gracias a todas las personas que desde el principio me ayudaron. Y gracias por no dejar de creer en mí y en mi fic.

Responderé Reviews por última vez aquí.

_**-**__**MiriiSan: **_Gracias por leer mi fic, y por apoyarme te quiero niña =)

_**-**__**Tormenta oscura: **_Bueno si, tiene padres comprensivos, esa parte la agregue por ti, qué bueno que te haya gustado, y Gracias por leer mi fic.

_**-**__**Keylove14: **_Bueno, si me encanta Yue de CCS, por eso le puse ese nombre al niño. Gracias por leer mi fic, y por decir que leerás los que vienen, de verdad muchas gracias por todo.

_**-**__**Dm99: **_Gracias por apoyarme =) siempre desde el principio. Espero leas mis próximas historias.

_**-**__**Serena92: **_Bueno, gracias por apoyarme, estaremos en contacto, besitos =)

_**-**__**Aifonsy: **_Bueno, bueno, no mostré mucho de la relación de Ryoma y Yue, pero pronto se verá xD Gracias por leer besitos =)

Gracias a todas las que dejaron Reviews en este último capítulo. Las echaré de menos en verdad…

Pero…

Queridas lectoras, les daré una opción, podría hacer un segundo epílogo sobre la relación de Ryoma y Yue, avísenme por Reviews. Por lo pronto esté fic llegó a su fin.

Revisen mi Profile para saber de mis próximas historias.

Besitos queridas lectoras muchas gracias nos leemos en mi próxima historia.

Matta nee!

Janita-chan


	15. Epílogo 2

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**Lamento tanto haber tardado T.T**_

_**Pero mis queridas lectoras, cómo siempre digo, cómo lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el segundo epílogo de esta historia, muestra un poco la relación que tiene Ryoma y Yue. Aunque debo advertirles, que Ryoma tiene mucho OOC.**_

_**¿Les cuento? Hoy estuve leyendo TODOS los reviews que me dejaron en este fic, y cómo le dije a Rave-chan me dio melancolía el haber terminado el fic. Pero todo debe terminar en algún momento, ahora tengo otras tres historias en mi otra cuenta que debo seguir. Por cierto les invito a que se pasen por ellas. Son las siguientes: "La melliza de Echizen", "Mañana" y "Ironías de la vida". Las tres son RyoSaku aunque en dos se nota más. Ojala puedan pasarse por ellas, recuerden que están en mi otra cuenta que es Janita-chan.**_

_**Ahora, ¿que les puedo decir? Este nuevo año me ha ido mucho mejor en la escuela, y… ¡Con un demonio! Me siento rara actualizando de nuevo este fic, por alguna razón me emociono, y sin mentirles en estos momentos estoy llorando de la emoción T.T**_

_**No les aburro más, y les dejo leyendo este segundo epílogo.**_

_**Disclaimers:**_

_**POT no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes (por desgracia)**_

_**Bien, nos leemos abajo!**_

Ok, debía admitirlo me encontraba nervioso. No, no era por que estuviera esperando alguna respuesta importante ni nada por el estilo. Lo estaba por que ese día sería el día en que debería llevar a mi novia a casa. Sí, yo Yue Echizen a mis diez y seis años, jamás había llevado ni a un solo amigo a casa, y ahora me encontraba en la situación más embarazosa de mi corta existencia. No era que me diera vergüenza Sora, al contrario me encontraba orgulloso de tenerla a mi lado. Lo que en realidad me molestaba era… mi padre.

No le odio, no podría… es un gran padre y amigo cuándo se lo propone. Y me gusta estar en su compañía. El único problema era que con los años, se estaba pareciendo al… abuelo. Me costaba decirlo, estar tanto tiempo con el abuelo a ese viejo le había afectado el cerebro. Y ahora yo me encontraba en el dilema de si llevar a mi novia o no a casa.

Escuché su melodiosa voz al otro lado del salón, voltee mi cabeza cómo si de ello dependiera mi vida. Jamás sería capaz de confundir su voz, y la amabilidad con la que le hablaba a todo el mundo. Definitivamente eso había sido lo que me había atraído de ella, que fuese tan amable y risueña con todo el mundo, sin contar lo tierna que era.

Ella notó que yo le estaba mirando, y me sonrió. Esa sonrisa sólo me la mostraba a mí, y era la más hermosa de todas sus sonrisas. Pero luego siguió hablando con una de sus amigas.

Me puse de pie, y me acerqué a ella por la espalda, era ahora o nunca.

-Sora – le hablé decidido a pedirle que hoy fuera a casa con migo

-eh ¿si? Yue-kun – me dijo algo sorprendida por la noticia

Al haberse ella volteado hacia mí, noté cómo su amiga entendía que necesitábamos privacidad así es que ella se retiró.

-Hoy… iremos a mi casa, ya sabes. Por lo del trabajo – expliqué algo nervioso

-Está bien – respondió ella – demo… ¿en tú casa? – preguntó

-Hai. ¿Hay algún problema? – dije curioso

- iie – dijo negando con a cabeza – demo… la última vez que te dije que fuéramos a tu casa te pusiste histérico – me recordó

Yo me sonrojé y bajé un poco la cabeza – Lo se… - le respondí – y sabes por qué lo hice demo… ¡demonios! No lo sé solo… - no sabía que responder en realidad estaba con sentimientos encontrados.

– No te preocupes, iremos a tu casa si quieres – dijo sonriéndome de manera comprensiva cómo siempre lo hacía cuándo yo no sabía que responderle

-Por cierto… - comenté – no debes intimidarte con los comentarios que haga… mi padre – dije, toda la oración en tono audible excepto "mi padre"

-¿Quién? – preguntó confundida

-Mi… padre – dije desviando la mirada

-Ok, no hay problema – me sonrió una vez más

-Tú si me entiendes pequeña – le dije para luego pasar un brazo por de tras de su cuello y besarle la frente.

Las clases pasaron demasiado rápido para mi gusto… esperen. ¿Yo dije eso? Tal vez si estaba demasiado nervioso, y me había dado fiebre o alguna enfermedad rara. El caso era que cuándo la jornada escolar había terminado, tomé mis cosas y junto con Sora nos encaminamos a mi casa.

Mientras íbamos de camino, hasta yo encontraba que no disimulaba nada bien mi nerviosismo. Me encontraba jugando con mis manos e intentaba imaginarme las múltiples burlas que me haría mi padre.

-¿Yue-kun, estás bien? – me preguntó Sora algo preocupada

-eh? H… hai – le respondí

-No lo creo – replicó – dime que ocurre

Yo suspiré, a ella no podía mentirle – Ya sabes yo… nunca he llevado a nadie a casa y bueno, es algo nuevo para mí – le conté

-No te preocupes – dijo ella sonriéndome – todo estará bien, yo estaré con tigo – intentó calmarme

Caminamos un poco más, y cuándo quise darme cuenta ya nos encontrábamos en mi casa.

-¡Tadaima! – dije con el tono de voz lo suficientemente alto cómo para que pudieran escucharme

-Okaerinasai Yue-chan – dijo mi madre Sakuno, con su bella sonrisa que siempre se encontraba ahí

Yo sólo asentí, ahora venía la presentación – Mamá ella es… Sora - dije señalándola

-Hola cariño – dijo mi madre extendiendo su mano hacia la aludida

Ella le dio la mano a mi madre – Hola señora, un placer conocerla – dijo

-Lo mismo digo linda – contestó – pero no me digas señora dime Sakuno-san – le sonrió

Al ver un sombra pasar por a tras de mi madre, mi mirada se desvió instintivamente, al poderla distinguir pude fijarme que era mi padre quien se acercaba, con mi madre no había estado nada mal, ahora vendría la parte difícil. Pero mi padre ni siquiera había notado la presencia de la invitada. Venía con una cara de aburrido, y se dirigió a mí en específico.

-¡Neh, enano! ¿Jugamos un partido? – me preguntó esperanzado

Sí, quería decirle para comentarle que Sora era mi novia mientras jugábamos pero mi madre interrumpió mi respuesta.

-¡Ryoma! – Le reprimió mamá - ¿Qué son esos modales? ¡Tenemos una invitada!

Mi padre parpadeó varias veces sorprendido - ¿invitada? – preguntó al fin

Yo bufé y desvié la mirada- Jugaremos después viejo – le respondí

- así me gusta – dijo mamá orgullosa de frenar nuestros partidos diarios

Mi padre aún se encontraba sorprendido - ¿Quién? – preguntó de nuevo

-Ryoma, tu hijo trajo una invitada – explicó mi madre

-¿Yue? – preguntó cómo si le estuviéramos jugando algún tipo de broma

Yo suspiré – Si viejo – dije

-¿Tare? –

-Soy Sora Haruno, mucho gusto Echizen-sama – dijo ella cordialmente, el sólo asintió

-¡tsk! – Me quejé – Vamos Sora –

-Chotto mate Yue-chan – dijo mi madre - ¿no comerán con nosotros?

-¿Tienes hambre Sora? – le pregunté

-Pues la verdad es que no… - dijo ella, pero al terminar de decir "no" su estómago rugió fuerte, yo sonreí arrogante – bueno, sí – dijo sonrojándose

-Si comeremos- le respondí a mi madre

-¡neh enano! – habló el viejo – que bueno que seas caballero con tu novia- su sonrisa burlona me irritó, pero por respeto a Sora no le dije nada y sólo voltee la mirada

-No soy su novia Echizen-sama – habló Sora, algo en mi interior dolió, ella había comprendido que yo aún no les decía nada de ella

-Sora yo… - intenté decir

-¿No es tu novia? – Me preguntó Ryoma – apresúrate enano, o alguien te la quitará

-¡Tsk! – volví a quejarme

-¿Pero de qué habla Echizen-sama? – trató de calmar las cosas Sora

-Ya sabes – habló de nuevo – que si el enano no te pide que seas su novia, alguien más te enamorara y el perderá su oportunidad

Sora me sonrió cómplice – si usted lo dice

-Ya Ryoma, deja de molestar a Yue y a Sora – pidió mi madre

-¿Yo? ¿Molestar? – Preguntó mi padre señalándose cínicamente - ¡Hay por favor pequeña no sé de qué hablas! – dijo pasando su brazo por de tras del cuello de mamá y besándole la frente, justo y cómo yo lo hacía con Sora. Y ella lo notó, ya que rió disimuladamente. Mis padres se dirigieron a la cocina.

Yo sonreí de medio lado y luego le hablé – Lamento aún no haberles dicho – me disculpé

-No te preocupes, en mi casa tampoco saben – me informó

Yo me sorprendí - ¿No? Demo… yo ya he ido un par de veces

-Es que bueno, me creen muy inocente cómo para tener novio – me explicó

¿Inocente? ¡Uf señores, su hija no es inocente! Dije para mis adentros, ¿y es que sus padres no se iban a imaginar que Sora y yo ya habíamos pasado más allá de los besos y las caricias hace un tiempo a tras.

-Ok – le respondí – cuándo valla a dejarte a tu casa, tus padres sabrán que ya no eres inocente – formé una sonrisa pícara en mis labios

-Bueno, pero debes evitar mencionar eso, y así todo saldrá bien – dijo ella sonriendo y comprendiendo el por que de mi sonrisa

-No hay cuidado – dije acercándome a ella para besarla, pero cuándo estábamos a tan sólo un par de centímetros. Se escuchó la voz de mi padre desde la cocina.

-¡Enano, tu madre ya ha servido la comida! –

-Vamos antes de que comiencen a sospechar – dijo mientras me jalaba hacia la cocina.

Llegamos, y el viejo nos observaba con una ceja levantada.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – preguntó mi madre

-iie betsuni – respondí

-y… ¿Sora? – Habló mi padre - ¿el enano se porta bien con tigo?

-Hai, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? – preguntó Sora, ella intentaba ayudarme a molestar a mi viejo

Yo sonreí arrogante y mire a mi padre – si viejo… ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo? – levanté una ceja

-No me refería a eso – dijo el desviando la mirada – como sea, enano ¿Por qué no le has pedido que sea tu novia? – me preguntó

¡Oh por todo lo que es santo! ¿Qué no podía ser más inoportuno?

-Viejo… - intenté decir

-Ryoma… - me ayudó mi madre

-¿Qué? Yo no he dicho nada malo, y tú pequeña no me digas nada – dijo señalando a mi madre – estás tan intrigada cómo yo de saber si el enano ya tiene novia –

Sora soltó una sonrisita nerviosa, esto no podía ser peor.

-Es suficiente – dije poniéndome de pie y saliendo de la cocina dirigiéndome a mí cuarto.

-¡Yue-chan, no te enojes, ven! – me llamó mi madre

-¡Déjenme! – hablé de vuelta cerrando la puerta de mi habitación molesto

Una vez hube terminado todo aquel show, me di un golpe mental al recordar que Sora se encontraba en casa. Y no era solamente eso, si no que yo la había dejado sola con mi padre allá abajo.

Bufé una vez más, tendría que bajar a por Sora.

Pero cuándo me estaba decidiendo a hacerlo, alguien tocó a mi puerta.

-Yue-kun ábreme – pidió Sora desde el otro lado de la puerta

Di gracias al cielo que no tuve que bajar a por ella – Entra – le dije abriéndole la puerta, pero aún mantenía el ceño fruncido, una vez ella entró yo cerré la puerta

-¡No te comportes cómo niño berrinchudo Yue-kun! Dime… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Mi viejo es un idiota – respondí desviando la mirada

-Muchos padres son unos idiotas… cómo el mío – me contó – pero anda, no te enojes

Yo la miré, y me acerqué a ella poco a poco - ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente decirle que eres mi novia?

Ella se quedó quieta – Pues si no puedes decirlo tú, se los diré yo – dijo

-iie – dije testarudo, acorralándola contra la pared – eso me corresponde a mí

-Tienes razón

-Aunque debes ayudarme – le pedí

-Convénceme – dijo sonriendo de manera pícara

-Está bien – dije para luego besarla en la frente - ¿Me ayudarás?

-No lo sé – respondió

Yo la besé en la punta de la nariz - ¿Y ahora?

-Lo sigo pensando –

Le besé la mejilla derecha - ¿Aún lo haces?

-Hai –

Le besé la otra mejilla - ¿Aún tienes dudas?

-Muchas – respondió

Me acerqué a sus labios para besarla obviamente previniendo sus intenciones desde un principio, cuándo ya sólo quedaban escasos centímetros. Sonreí arrogante y suspiré – bueno, si no me quieres ayudar, no te puedo obligar – dije para luego alejarme un poco

Ella me tomó por a tras de la cabeza y me acercó a ella – Te ayudaré si me das un beso, si no, olvídalo

-¡ja! Mada, mada dane – dije

-Entonces ya no quiero nada – dijo alejándose y dándome la espalda

Yo la abracé por la cintura y le hablé al oído - ¿Estás segura?

-Si totalmente –

Yo la voltee y la volví a acorralar contra la pared, encarne una ceja mientras le dije - ¿enserio? – comencé a acercarme lentamente

-H… hai – dijo ella algo sonrojada

-Y supongo que no tengo por qué besarte ahora – hablé para cuando nuestros labios ya se estaban rozando

-Haz lo que quieras – ella se encogió de hombros luego de decir esto

Yo, fruncí – no si tu no quieres – me alejé

-Sabes que sí quiero – dijo

Yo sonreí, y la terminé por besar, me encantaba molestarla y luego terminar besándonos tiernamente como lo estábamos haciendo ahora, ella me hacía feliz cada vez que rozaba mis labios de esa manera.

-Deberíamos bajar – mencionó

-Soudane – le respondí

Ambos salimos de la habitación, y bajamos las escaleras lo más rápido que pudimos. Al llegar al salón, se encontraba mi padre y madre en él.

-¿Ya bajaron? – preguntó el viejo aunque con sonrisa burlona

-Lamentamos la tardanza – se disculpó Sora

-¿Por qué? – replicó el viejo

-Pues… por tardar en bajar – explicó ella

-No por qué lamentaron la tardanza – dijo - ¿por qué bajaron tan pronto? – el ensanchó su sonrisa burlona aún más

-¡Deja de parecerte al abuelo! – le recriminé

-¡Yo no me parezco a él! – bufó cómo un niño pequeño

Yo desvié la mirada y luego suspiré – ok, a lo que vinimos… viejo, mamá – intenté comenzar pero me interrumpieron.

-¡Hey! – Habló el viejo - ¿Por qué no puedes decir, ¿mamá y PAPÁ? – dijo recalcando la palabra papá

-¿Me dejarás terminar? – pregunté molesto

-Ryoma, deja que Yue-chan termine – reprochó mi madre

-Ya va, ya va continúa – dijo él

-Bu… bueno – sentí cómo mis mejillas se calentaban – So… sora y yo somos… - las palabras no me salían, pero mi linda Sora ayudó

-Somos novios – dijo

-Gracias pequeña – le susurré al oído

Mi padre quedó en shock, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y parecía que no respiraba, tal vez sólo no se esperaba que le fuéramos a decir eso. Mi madre cómo era natural nos felicitó, y al final, mi padre salió de su letargo y también se… ¿alegró? Cómo sea.

Sora nos explicó que en su casa aún no sabían nada. Yo le dije que iría con ella y le diría a su padre que ella era mi novia, pero ella dijo que su padre intentaría asesinarme. Estuvimos hablando por largo rato, y al final lo que se resolvió fue, que lo primero que haríamos con Sora sería terminar el trabajo que habíamos ido a hacer. Luego sería el viejo quien nos acompañaría a hablar con el Padre de Sora por si el intentaba cometer homicidio.

Cuándo ya estábamos en la puerta de la casa, algo pasó por mi mente.

-Sora… ¿cómo es que tu padre no sabe que somos novios si la vez que fui a tu casa…? – Luego recordé otra cosa – a… no olvídalo esa vez estábamos solos – luego de decir eso, me di un golpe mental al recordar que mi padre se encontraba ahí

-¿Con que solos? – preguntó con sonrisa malévola el viejo

-Viejo hentai – dije desviando la mirada

-Enano, ¿no le habrás hecho algo a Sora verdad? –

-¿eh? – pregunté espantado, recordando que aquella tarde SÍ había ocurrido algo – No se de qué hablas – me desentendí

-¿Entonces si hicieron algo? – su sonrisa creció – haber… dime que ya eres todo un hombre hijo – dijo

-¡Eres igual al abuelo! – le recriminé

-Yue-chan tiene razón cielo – dijo mi madre con una gotita en su nuca

-¡Con un demonio! Tantos años con él afectaron mi cerebro –

-Bueno, espero que le valla bien – habló mi madre

-Chotto, chotto Sakuno… ¿No irás? – preguntó desesperado el viejo

-Noup – dijo para luego sonreír divertida

-¡Sakuno! SOMOS los padres de yue no ME PUEDES dejar SOLO – dijo desesperado

- ¡Neh, viejo! – le llamé – Si el padre de sora se pone violento, no quiero quedarme huérfano de madre, si lo quedo de padre, pues ni modo creo que podría soportarlo pero de madre no – dije para molestar

- ¡Yue! – gritó mi madre horrorizada por lo que yo dije

-¿Qué? – pregunté inocente

-vámonos ya – dijo malhumorado el viejo

-Yue eres cruel – me recriminó la pequeña de mis sueños

-¿Y quién fue la que sugirió que yo fuera? – dijo sin voltear el viejo ya estando en la puerta de la casa

-¡Yo! – respondió animada Sora

-¿Entonces quién es la cruel? – preguntó con cascadas en sus ojos

-Touche – dijo ella

-¡Vamos allá! - dije - adiós mami - la besé en la mejilla

-¡Cuida a tu padre cielo! – me pidió, yo negué con la cabeza - ¡Yue! –

-Bien, bien lo pensaré en el camino

-No se preocupe Sakuno-san mamá estará ahí… Echizen-sama no morirá – le tranquilizó Sora

-Eeeh supongo que le agradezco a tu madre – dijo el viejo

-Sip y mucho -

-¿No le puedes pedir a tu madre que salga? – Seguí molestando pero mi madre me regañó una vez más – ya va, ya va, ya no seré TAN malo – dije tan… ¿verdad?

-vamos pues – dijo Sora tras un suspiro

No entraré en detalles de cómo fue que le dijimos a los padres de Sora que estábamos saliendo, sólo les podré decir, que fue una de las pocas veces que veía con tanta admiración la madurez que mi padre tomaba en el asunto. También, sin querer le dije papá, y el casi lloro de la emoción, tomando en cuenta que siempre le dije viejo.

En fin, fue uno de los días más vergonzosos, encaprichados y tiernos de mi vida. Pero fue uno de los mejores y aunque me de vergüenza admitirlo, lo reconozco. Sí, reconozco que amo a mi madre, novia y… bueno a mi padre. Si, los amo.

_**Llego la hora de decir adiós, decir adiós!... creo que eso ya lo escribí en el epílogo anterior. Pero ahora es definitivo. Una vez más reitero mis agradecimientos por el hecho de que hayan leído este humilde fic que hice con todo el amor para ustedes. De verdad les agradezco de todo corazón. Y les pido que por favor se pasen por mis otros fics.**_

_**Responderé los reviews qe me llegaron en el epílogo anterior.**_

_**-Danii-san: gracias por seguir el fic, espero que leas mis otras historias y que te haya gustado la conti :)**_

_**-Tormenta oscura: Gracias por las felicitaciones, sabes? Es gratificante cuando a alguien le gusta lo que escribes, ojalá te pases por mis historias.**_

_**-Keylove14: jajaja! Tal vez, lo que sucede es que sólo se hace en mi país. Por que a todos los matrimonios que he ido lo hacen. Espero que en el mío también xD bueno ojalá te haya gustado este segundo epílogo y en verdad lamento el retraso. Gracias por seguir la historia.**_

_**-Kannita: jajajja! Eso enrealidad hubiera sido muy dramático, aunque para serte sincera no se me ocurrió poner a Hiroshi en el matrimonio. Ojala leas mis otros fics. Y gracias por seguir este fic de pacotilla jeje!**_

_**-Aifonsy: gracias, tu sigues mis fics si no me eqivoco, gracias por leer cada estupidez qe escribo y ademas gracias por que te gustan :)**_

_**-Miriisan: el diario de karupin… gomen! Pero había olvidado ese fic por completo! Tal vez un día de estos lo actualice nuevamente :) gracias por seguir este fic, y lee los demas! Hablamos! **_

_**-Ladykagurasama: gracias! Me seguiste todo el fic, espero te haya gustado este segundo epílogo y ojalá sigas leyendo mis otras historias, cuídate!**_

_**-dm99: como dije anteriormente, tal vez lo del lazo y el guante solo lo hagan en mi país, pero bueno ojala les sirva para innovar :) gracias por leer y por favor lee mis demas fics.**_

_**-Rave-chan :) = jo! Bueno, tu me ayudaste a escribirlo, y quien iba a pensar qe la chica que me comenzó dejando reviews después de unos cuantos capis se convertiria en una de mis mejores amigas? No te conozco lo admito, pero realmente siento como si te conociera de toda la vida xD y bueno que puedo decir? Te re adoro con toda el alma! Y ten por seguro que cumpliré mi promesa! Algun día estaremos cara a cara, y cuando lo hagamos, tu me tendras qe cocinar esa cosa qe cocinaste el otro dia y se te antojo después xD rave-chan sabes que te qiero y no es necesario qe lo repita… pero si, si lo es te qiero (L) xD**_

_**-RyoSakulovers: wen! :O OMG! Bueno, qe decir? También no he perdido contacto con tigo xD tu me dijiste qe dejarias un review cuando subiera este segundo epilogo asi es qe te cobrare la palabra por msn! Te qiero! Qe mas puedo decir? Siempre dices que te gustan mis fics y eso me hace feliz. Sigue leyendo y gracias por leer este fic tambien besos! :)**_

_**Chicas, llegó la hora de despedirme. Y si se preguntan en donde se encuentra el inútil de Ryoma, en estos momentos está durmiendo por qe lo exploto en mis otros fics muajajajjaa! No, no es cierto, xD esta en una cita con sakuno. Bueno chicas las dejo y otra vez gracias por leer y por ultima vez les pido…**_

_**¡dejen un review!**_

_**Ja ne**_

_**Janita-chan =)**_


End file.
